Secrets, Literacy and Sydney Carton
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Tessa is "Lucie Manette" - a radio show host that is much loved by the population of London, but no one knows that she is. The secrets intertwined with her life always keeps things interesting - especially William Herondale and James Carstairs, two boys that Tessa loves. When someone starts threatening Tessa, what's going to happen? Her secrets? Her love? This is only the start.
1. Lucie Manette

**HAAAAAAAY DERE! ANOTHER STORY COMING TO YOU! Read, Review, Favourite, Follow and LOVE! (that is what you must do. teehee) **

**If you guys are confused or anything... just tell me in a PM or a review or something. there will be literary references (I'm doing research on these books) so yeah. if you're confused about that kind of stuff, just ask. SO ANYWAYS. HERE YA GOO:**

"_And this is Lucie Manette, coming to you from 94.7 FM G.O.L.D. radio!_" Tessa said, her voice booming into the microphone. "_You may wonder why my name is Lucie Manette… well, it's not_," Tessa laughed, leaning back in the comfortable chair she sat in. "_A Tale of Two Cities… that Lucie Manette. Oh, and Sydney Carton! Doesn't everybody want a Sydney Carton…? A man that loves you so much that he is willing to die so that you could have happiness…_" Tessa sighed, wishing it was true. Wishing that she could have a man like that… But no one wants Bookworm Tessa. No one ever does.

"_More on that later. First, listen to this new hit single by Adele!" _Tessa said enthusiastically and pressed a button on her computer screen, choosing the song. The song started to play and Tessa sighed, taking off her headphones.

"That was great!" Cecily said, from the other side of the window. Cecily opened the door to the studio, sitting across from Tessa. "You know, we've become the most popular radio station in London right? They love us!" Cecily said, with joy. "Well, you. Well, Lucie Manette, really. When are you going to reveal to them that you're Tessa Gray?" Cecily asked, for the thousandth time.

"Cecy, I just don't want to. You see me in school, you know what it's like," Tessa said, her voice now quiet and not full of life – like when she was Lucie Manette, sighing again.

"Screw them! You're hot, young and you're freaking Lucie Manette! Everybody loves you!" Cecily said, her blue eyes lighting up. "Everybody at school listens to Lucie Manette all the time."

But Tessa just shook her head. "They love Lucie Manette, not Tessa Gray."

"You're sixteen, Tessa, and you've never gone on a single date," Cecily accused.

"So?" Tessa shrugged.

"So?!" Cecily cried indignantly. The ON AIR sign flashed. Tessa shushed her quickly and put her headphones back on.

Cecily crossed her arms and gave Tessa a cold stare. Tessa refused to look into her eyes. The Herondales had to have some secret gift. All their eyes were such a beautiful blue, but they could give you the coldest stares. Just thinking about it made Tessa shiver.

"_And we're back! This is Lucie Manette on G.O.L.D Radio, coming to you from London!" _Tessa shooed Cecily out of the studio as she continued speaking. "_We're taking callers! Hello, this is Lucie Manette!" _Tessa said, pressing another button so that the caller's voice would come loud and clear.

"_Hello?_" the voice said, distinctly male. It sounded familiar, but then, this guy was just probably another one from her school.

"_Hey there," _Tessa responded.

"_Why do you like Sydney Carton so much?_" the caller asked abruptly.

Tessa paused before continuing. "_Why…? Why not? Sydney Carton is an admirable character."_

"_I just think it's stupid. I mean, he could have gotten the girl if Charles Darnay just died,_" the caller said. Tessa could almost imagine a snarky male face, rolling his eyes at the 'stupidity' of Sydney Carton. But at the same time, she was impressed. Usually, no one knew about the classics that Tessa just loved, so she continued on.

"_Well. Lucie Manette loved Darnay. Carton knew that of course. It just wouldn't be the same if Darnay had died. Could Carton even have taken his place? Wouldn't Lucie just feel insulted that Sydney Carton would have been trying to take Darnay's place? Sydney Carton died so that Lucie could have her happily ever after. He saved Darnay out of love for Lucie. Love makes you stupid_…" Tessa thought aloud, more talking to herself than the caller now. _"But it is under the influence of love when we do our greatest things." _

The caller was silent. "_Thank you_," the caller said simply, before hanging up. Tessa shook her head, as if it would shake out the complicated thoughts in her brain.

_"Well, let's listen to some more music, shall we? But you people. Don't forget that tomorrow is anti-bullying day! Share some respect and love to those who need it and wear pink! Pink is a manly colour you know,_" Tessa said, winking, though nobody else could see it.

"Clear!" Cecily shouted from the other side of the glass. Tessa stood, wanting to go back home and finish her Calculus homework.

"Let's go home, Cecy," Tessa said, grabbing her coat from her chair and exiting the studio. Cecily linked her arms with hers as she skipped beside Tessa to her car. The cool night air greeted them the minute the exited the tall building. G.O.L.D radio was a popular radio station, and Tessa's segments were rated highest, compared to the others.

Tessa was merely sixteen and she could relate to the teenagers better, she guessed. G.O.L.D. radio used to belong to her mom… but when Elizabeth Gray died of a heart attack, the responsibility fell to Tessa. Her adopted brother, Nate, had stepped in as her legal guardian, but he wanted Tessa to have G.O.L.D. "_It wouldn't be right otherwise_," he always said.

So Tessa now owned G.O.L.D. radio.

And only her best friend, Cecily Herondale, knew that she was Lucie Manette. No one else knew, not even Nate.

Tessa slid into her Civic that Nate had bought her several months ago as her present for getting a driver's license. Nate was tired of driving Tessa back and forth, so he bought her a car the minute she got a license. Cecily slid into the passenger seat beside her and Tessa drove off into the night, wanting the familiar four walls of her bedroom around her again.

The Herondales lived right next to the Grays, and Tessa was grateful for that. It was easier to hang out with Cecily and much easier to drop her off if she lived right next to her. They got out of the car when Tessa parked in front of her house, slamming the door to her white Civic and locking the car immediately.

Cecily waved a goodbye and ran into her house. Tessa smiled at her antics before entering her own house. Tessa took off her flats and walked to the kitchen, wanting a quick snack. The cool white tile of the kitchen floor felt nice under her feet. She took a banana from the fruit bowl and peeled it as she walked out of the kitchen and up the creaky old stairs with the familiar wooden banister that Tessa and Nate used to slide on when they were younger. Her mother, Elizabeth, would always berate them for doing so, and though Tessa and Nate would have looked apologetic to their mother, they would high-five each other behind their backs and held in their snickers. Of course, they would slide down the banister all over again.

She entered her bedroom – the same bedroom she grew up in. The blue walls were painted with her mother and Nate. They had painted it her favourite colour when she was seven. It has never changed since. It was always blue.

She fell onto her white sheeted bed, dropping her bag on the floor, next to her guitar. Her shelves of books took over a complete wall, and Tessa had a mini recording studio in her room as well – if she wanted to 'work' at home. She peered out her window.

Tessa's room was on the west side of her house, and had a nice view of… the Herondale house. The enormous house that the Herondales' owned blocked Tessa's view of everything except for the room next door.

Which just so happened to belong to…

"Watching for me again?" William Herondale called from the Herondale Manor. Tessa groaned, though internally she was smiling. Her window was always opened, just so she could talk to Will – who next to Cecily, was her… she didn't know what to call him. Will was snarky and sarcastic, though Tessa had no idea why she continued talking to him, she did anyways. Will's window was usually opened as well, and Tessa and Will often bickered through the windows, talking about everything and nothing, all at the same time.

Tessa slid out her window and sat on the little ledge of her house. Will did the same, resting on the ledge of his house. The space that separated the ledges was about an inch wide, so Tessa often snuck over to the Herondales to sleepover with Cecily.

"Where were you?" Will asked immediately. Tessa stiffened. "You're always gone on Thursdays. You and Cecy both. Is it some kind of girl ritual?"

Not so much a ritual as a secret radio station… Cecily often questioned why Tessa kept her radio station under wraps.

But Tessa would always avoid the question. Why _was_ it so hard for Tessa? But it was. Tessa was the one who lingered on the fringes of social circles. She rarely spoke in school, and many people teased her for it. Tessa was never without a book, thus her nickname Bookworm Tessa.

"Does it matter?" Tessa avoided. Will narrowed his eyes, giving the familiar Herondale glare. "Alright, alright stop!" Tessa said, covering her eyes with her hands. "It burns!" Tessa complained.

Will was smirking, crossing his arms. "So tell me."

"Nothing. We just do stuff. Girl secrets, you know," Tessa said, but even the excuse sounded lame to Tessa.

Will scoffed, but switched to another subject nonetheless. "Any good books for me to read?"

Unbeknownst to everybody except for Tessa, Will was a lover of books, much like her. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the classics and he often switched books with Tessa. Will had a space in his room that was completely devoted to the classics, and had a library in his enormous house. Tessa was completely envious of it. Walls lined with books… the familiar scent of pages and ink and the beloved dog-eared copies of Dickens and Beckford. There was Jane Austen and many other books that Tessa admired.

"Have you read a Tale of Two Cities yet?" Tessa asked, recommending her favourite book.

Will frowned. "I've heard of it. I know what it's about. About how Carton died in place of Darnay and, that kind of stuff."

Tessa climbed back into her room and grabbed her dog-eared copy of it. It was battered and bruised, but Tessa loved it. It was a well-worn book, but it was her favourite. She had read it many times.

She climbed back out into the cool London air and passed Will the book. "Carton could have gotten the girl," Will muttered.

"But he died for her happiness!" Tessa protested. "Love… it makes you stupid… but it is under the influence of love when we do our greatest things," she said, quoting herself. A small smile played on her lips as she thought of the radio station she loved. And of the sacrifice Carton made for Lucie.

"Didn't Lucie Manette say the exact same thing tonight?" Will asked. "I didn't think you listened to her."

Tessa froze. _Crap_. She had to be more careful next time. Tessa played it off with a shrug, though Will's blue eyes were narrowed. "Doesn't everybody?" Tessa stood up, afraid she might spill more, but she slipped on the shingles of the slanted ledge. She let out a small scream as her body fell, about to crash onto the ledge, and though she knew she wasn't going to fall two stories below because the space between the ledges was simply too small for Tessa to fit through, she couldn't help but feel like she was going to anyway.

But she didn't fall onto her back. Will caught her, concern in his blue eyes. His face was merely three inches away and she could feel his breath on her face. Her cheeks turned red. "You alright?" Will asked.

Tessa scrambled to get up, and climb through her window again. "I'm fine. Good night Will," she said tersely, before slamming her window shut and letting the blinds fall. Her breathing was almost laboured and she pressed a hand to her heart. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest at being so close to William Herondale.

Tessa just had to admit it. The truth had haunted her for the past year – since her mother had died. "I like William Herondale," she breathed, in the darkness of her room.

**3 reviews for next chapter?**


	2. The Truth Behind Jessamine

Tessa woke up the next morning with a dizzy head, hair like a rat's nest and a tired face. She slid out of bed, the world spinning before it righted itself and Tessa walked to her bathroom, washing her face with cold water to wake herself out.

She eyed her reflection and sighed. She was too pale. Her grey eyes seemed to have no blue today, and they had the colour of a storm cloud. Tessa brushed her teeth and spat out the froth, gargling water in her mouth as sheran through the list of things she had to do today. _Wear some pink for anti-bullying day, go to school, finish the history project due on Monday and drive Will, Jem and Cecily back to the Herondale Manor to start a "study group" for AP English Literature. _

Jem was another friend in Tessa's little group. Except Cecily, Will and Jem were popular in school. When they were around, nobody noticed Tessa. Only the blue-eyed, black-haired and beautiful Herondales and the handsome and sensitive Jem. But it was alright. Even if her friends weren't there, no one would have noticed Tessa. She was invisible. The only time people noticed her was when Jessamine, the school's most annoying girl and unfortunately, most popular, teased her.

It seemed like an alright day, though the study group usually involved bickering between the Herondale twins, Will and Cecily, Jem trying to stop them from fighting and do work while Tessa did the real work. They had to do a group project for AP English Literature, and they got to choose a book to study on. The themes, the characters and so on. Pretty straightforward – though Will made it hard to get any work done.

Tessa pinched her cheeks to give some colour to seemingly lifeless skin. While she did so, she guided a comb through her light brown hair, untangling the knots as best as she could. _Snap._ One of the comb's teeth snapped off. Tessa sighed before picking the shard from the comb off the ground and into the trash can. It wasn't the first time that a comb broke because of Tessa's hair. Giving up, she decided to tie her hair into a low ponytail.

Stepping out of her bathroom feeling much fresher, Tessa double-checked that her blinds were closed before stepping out of her pajamas. Once before, Tessa had forgotten to shut her blinds before changing for school and unfortunately – Will caught sight of her naked back. Of course, Tessa had screamed, through something at Will's window to get him to look away.

Tessa put a white tank top on, the neckline very high and almost touching her neck. Tessa was a very modest person and she refused to let any cleavage show – unlike Jessamine of course. She put a gray cardigan over it, covering her white arms and she buttoned it up quickly, almost like a routine.

"Hey!" she heard someone shout. Tessa opened her blinds and peered out her window. Will was standing there and surprisingly bare-chested, with his arms crossed. Tessa blushed at his revealed chest, tearing her eyes away from his stomach that was nothing but abs and muscle. Then, suddenly, Will was pushed aside by a sixteen year old girl in pajamas.

"Tessa!" Cecily shouted. Tessa raised an eyebrow and opened her window. "I have the most important question to ask you."

Tessa nodded for her to continue. "Pink vest with a pink beanie, _or_ pink shoes with pink earrings."

"Are you kidding me?" Will said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "You woke me up early to see Tessa just because of you don't know what outfit to choose?"

"I told you we should just switch rooms," Cecily said, rolling her eyes.

Will was silent as he looked up at Tessa. Even several feet away, Tessa could see the blues of his eyes clear. "Whatever," Will said, before walking away in nothing but boxers.

"So?" Cecily asked.

"Shoes and earrings. I didn't even know you _owned_ pink," Tessa said, rolling her eyes.

Cecily laughed. "I didn't. I stole these from you."

"Hey! Wait. I owned pink?" Tessa asked.

"Back of your closet, right corner," Cecily replied. Tessa stiffened. Those were the things her mom bought her. "What's wrong?" Cecily asked.

"Nothing," Tessa said. "Skirt or jeans?" Tessa asked Cecily.

"Skirt! Let those guys see your legs!" Cecily smirked. Will suddenly appeared.

"I heard _see _and _legs_. Who?" Will asked.

"Tessa," Cecily laughed.

Will raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you owned clothes that would let people see more than an inch of your skin."

"Hey! I'm just… conservative. Whatever. I gotta go change. Wait for me in Will's car," Tessa said, and closed her window and blinds. She shucked off her pajama pants and a plaid skirt, coloured with white and gray. Tessa sighed. She never wore real colours again… after her mother died…

The skirt only went to about mid-thigh and she blushed. _No way she was wearing so little._ She shimmied into a pair of tights and eyed herself in the mirror.

Deciding that since it was anti-bullying day, she put on pink-hooped earrings and changed her black hair-tie for a pink one. Grabbing her textbooks and bag, she rushed out the door without eating breakfast and called a quick goodbye to Nate. Stuffing her feet into dark pink ankle boots, she ran out the door.

Will and Cecily were already in his blue convertible, Cecily in the back seat. Tessa slid into the car, shutting the door behind her. Will was about to turn on the engine when… "Wait!" Tessa shouted.

Startled, Will dropped his keys. "What?" he asked.

"I forgot _Vathek!_" Tessa shouted, bursting open the car door and running back to her house. She heard Will sigh behind her.

"Oh, my forgetful Tess," she heard Will sigh before she ran in back the door and taking the steps two at a time. She smiled inwardly as she rushed through her bedroom door. Tess was Will's nickname for her. No one else called her that except for him. Checking her phone in her pocket it was already 8:07 – and she was suppose to get to school by 8:15. _Vathek_ was actually Will's, and he had lent it to her. Tessa was just about done, and she was at the part where Vathek met Nouronihar, a beautiful girl that he wanted. Vathek was a man who wanted knowledge – and would do anything to be powerful.

She flipped to her page the moment she jumped into Will's car. Will changed the dial on his radio and G.O.L.D. radio came streaming out of his speakers. Tessa froze, dropping the book in her lap.

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing."

A familiar perky voice streamed through. It was the voice of Emily, one of the radio show hosts at G.O.L.D. "_This is G.O.L.D. radio, coming live from London! Let's start the morning off with a new song by Cher Lloyd! Don't forget, guys. Lucie Manette is coming back on Thursday, 4:00PM to 8:00PM so just be patient! She's coming back, don't worry!" _ Emily's voice faded away as Cher Lloyd started to sing _Want You Back._

"Lucie Manette is pretty popular, huh?" Will said, smiling as he drove. "I'm surprised someone knows so much about the classics…" Will's voice drifted off, fading away.

"Yeah," Tessa said softly, before focusing her mind on Vathek. She couldn't handle her ironic double life.

Cecily looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Tessa glared at the rear view mirror, hoping Cecily caught her frosty stare. Will turned onto a busy street, leaving the quiet neighbourhood that they lived in.

That's when he stomped his foot on the gas pedal. Tessa almost screamed as he weaved his way in and out through the cars. Many honked at him as he narrowly dodged a passing taxi. "Will go slower!" Tessa shouted, clutching onto her seat for dear life. Cecily looked like she was having fun as she rolled down the windows.

"I'm already going slow!" Will yelled over the wind.

"You're going seventy miles on a forty-five mile limit road!" Tessa screamed. Will charged through a red light. Will laughed as Tessa screamed. "Slow down!"

And Will stomped on the brakes as the tires screeched to a stop right in front of the school. Tessa could smell burnt rubber. "William Herondale!" Tessa shrieked.

Will only smirked before coolly getting out of the car and passing his keys to a dorky-looking kid with enormous glasses, sporting a pink bow tie with a short-sleeved button up shirt.

"Thanks Perry," Will said, winking at the nerdy kid. "Park it near the school and make sure my baby doesn't get a scratch."

"It's Percy…" Percy said.

"Alright," Will said, dismissing it. Then Tessa realized… Will was wearing a pink bracelet.

"You're… you're wearing pink," Tessa said, shocked.

"The entire school population is wearing pink, Tessa," Will said, rolling his eyes. Tessa scanned the student body and realized they all had something _pink_ on them. Tessa's face broke out into a grin. She forgot about berating Will for treating Percy so horribly.

Cecily winked at Tessa. "Look what you can do," Cecily whispered, before strutting off.

"Why are you so happy?" Will asked. Tessa merely shook her head as they walked in together, braving the bustling crowd of hormonal teenagers.

The students parted like the Red Sea for Will, which he smirked at, but Tessa got left farther and farther behind, having to shove her way through the students. Will finally looked behind, seeing Tessa duck under the arms of two football players high fiving. Tessa's messenger bag was slung on her right shoulder but clutched by her left hand as if someone was going to steal something. Vathek was clutched tightly on her right.

Will sighed, moving back and placing a friendly arm around Tessa. But Tessa didn't want Will to touch her. He had no idea what he was making her feel, but Will's arm stayed tight around her shoulders. The students parted for the famous William Herondale, though they still didn't notice Tessa.

Then, some girls covered with makeup from head to toe waved at Will. They looked like clowns but Will waved to them anyways, winking. One girl squealed and they finally caught sight of Tessa. They hissed at her, at Will's arm around her.

Tessa shifted, uncomfortable with the attention. Finally reaching her locker, she almost ran out of Will's grip and put in her lock combination before opening it with a rush – as if the plague was after her.

"Why the rush?"

Tessa turned to her left, where James Carstairs stood, a twinkle of amusement in his brown eyes. His brown eyes were flecked with gold, and were very attractive. People often said that though Will may be hotter, with his chiseled features and deep blue eyes, James Carstairs was beautiful, like a work of art.

"Oh, Jem. You should have seen those clown girls," Tessa shuddered. "They were freaking hissing at me. They were freaking snakes! You should have seen them. Clown snakes!"

Jem laughed as he opened his own locker, right next to Tessa's. "That's not very nice, Tessa," Jem said, though he was still laughing. Tessa grumbled as she put her bag in her locker and taking out her Calculus things out.

Tessa groaned. "I completely forgot to do my Calculus homework last night!" Tessa face palmed herself. Jem looked slightly concerned.

"We still have time before the bell rings… I can help you," Jem said.

"Don't help her, Jem. It's her own fault," Will laughed. He was again, cold. Tessa hated his cold side. Sometimes he could be so nice… and others… "Too busy playing with Cecy. I have no idea what the heck she does on Thursday nights."

"So you know what I do on other nights? You stalker," Tessa glared before opening her Calculus textbook. Tessa slid to the ground, careful to keep her legs together so no one saw up her skirt. She had a sheet of lined paper already tucked in her textbook and Tessa saw that she only had one of the ten proofs done. She sighed before setting off to work, grabbing a pencil from her bag.

Jem sat down beside her before pointing, "That's not the right answer ." Tessa groaned and madly erased her mistake with the back of her pencil.

"I have five minutes to finish freaking nine proofs. And Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-You," she said, glaring at Will who looked down on Jem and Tessa, "Is completely useless!"

Jem took the Calculus textbook from her gently, taking her pencil and paper with him. Tessa looked at him, eyebrow raised. Then Jem's hand whizzed across the paper as his eyes narrowed with focus. The bell rang then. Tessa groaned.

"Done!" Jem said, handing everything back to her. Tessa stared at the paper, almost dumbfounded.

"I'm so glad I have a genius for a friend," she said finally, hugging Jem quickly before running to Calculus. "Thanks Jem! You're a life saver!" she yelled back at him before disappearing into her class.

Calculus passed by slowly and every ticking second felt like forever. It didn't help that her teacher, Miss Tress, spoke in nothing but a monotone. Tessa sat in the back of the class, trying to keep her eyes open as she listened to the teacher. Half of the class already was asleep, snoring in their textbooks and the other half had their phones underneath the table. But of course. Miss Tress didn't see a thing. Miss Tress was as blind as a bat and was a year away from retirement.

_Ring_. The bell finally rang and Tessa hurried to scurry out the door, excited for the next class. It was the only other class, besides English Literature, that Tessa truly enjoyed. It was also the only other class, once again excluding English Literature, that Jem, Tessa, Will and Cecily were in together.

Mrs. Finn was standing at the SMART board, waiting for her students to settle in their seats. Tessa dropped into her seat at the very back of the class, waiting for Cecily to come sit next to her. But to her surprise, Jem sat next to her, claiming the spot first. Cecily glared at Jem.

"You can't make me sit with… _him!" _ Cecily cried, pointing at her twin. Will scoffed.

"Really feeling the love, Cecy," Will said as he sat in the table next to Jem. Cecily grumbled as she slid into the seat next to Will.

Mrs. Finn clapped her hands at the front of the class. "Well, you know the drill. Your history project on World War II is due on Monday! Remember. I don't want some boring stupid presentation on how the Germans totally sucked and got owned by the good guys," Mrs. Finn rolled her eyes as she spoke. Laughter rang in the room at Mrs. Finn's use of 'sucked.' A small smile played on Tessa's lips. "Be creative! Make a story, or make it into some sort of fun creative presentation. I don't want a boring essay, alright?"

Tessa grinned excitedly. She was already half-finished. She had written a poem, in the style of Tennyson – a famous poet in the Victorian era – about the Holocaust and World War II.

Tessa continued writing her poem, drowning out the distant chatter of students who weren't working at all. The loudest perhaps, being Will. Jem had moved over to Will's table to shut him up.

Then her poem, pencil and pencil case were swept to the ground, knocked over by an arm. Tessa looked up, to see the pretty face of Jessamine Lovelace, the most popular girl in school.

"What do you want, Jessamine," Tessa asked, tiredly. She noticed Jessamine was covered from head to toe in pink.

"Bookworm. I need you to do my English Literature project for me, since obviously I actually have a social life and since you don't, you have the time to do it!" Jessamine said icily. Her cheeriness sounded definitely false.

"I'm busy," Tessa said, ignoring her and picking up her things. Jessamine's manicured hands slammed on her table.

"Listen, you worm," Jessamine said, her voice dropping down to a whisper. "Do it, or I can make your life a living hell."

Tessa met Jessamine's glare with her own, tired of shying away. "What worse can you do, Jessie?" Tessa asked bitterly. "My legal guardian is my adopted brother. I'm invisible in the school. There is nothing more you can do," Tessa said menacingly. She stood up, towering over Jessamine's short height. Tessa had four inches on the popular blond as she looked down into Jessamine's eyes.

"But you… Jessie. You have so much to lose. Don't anger me," Tessa said before dropping back down and focusing on the Nazis.

Jessamine stalked away, surprised and astonished at Tessa's outburst. Tessa was one to shy away and much like a pushover.

But Tessa never forgot that day… When Jessamine betrayed her very own friendship. Since then, Jessamine stomped all over Tessa and Tessa always let her. Well it was time to get a backbone. Jessamine had ruined Tessa on that fateful day…

_"Jessie… my mom…" Tessa sniffled at her locker. Jessamine had concern in her eyes, staring back at Tessa._

_"I heard… I am so sorry," Jessamine said sadly. Jessamine hugged Tessa tightly, before releasing her gently. "It'll be alright."_

_"Jessamine!" a high-pitched voice said. Aline, the school's it girl and meanest two-faced witch you'll ever meet strutted to Jessamine, stroking Jessamine's fine blond hair. Two of her lackeys, caked with makeup, stood behind Aline and was smirking. "Aren't you eating lunch with us? What are you doing with… _her_?" Aline asked, shooting Tessa a dirty look. _

_Jessamine was looking at the ground, shuffling her feet. Tessa was surprised. Jessamine and Tessa often joked about Aline and her lackeys. About their stupidity, and their awfulness. Why would Jessie eat lunch with them? And shouldn't Jessamine be defending Tessa? All those times Jessamine was bullied by Aline… Tessa defended her – risking social death in school._

_But Jessamine was silent. "Come on, Jess. Let's go," Aline said, linking an arm through Jessamine's. "You don't want to hang out with these dorks and geeks, now do you?" Aline beckoned. _

_"No…" Jessamine murmured._

_"What were you doing with _Tessa_, the geek, anyways?" Aline purred._

_Jessamine's eyes hardened as she suddenly shot a glare at Tessa, who's eyes were bewildered and puffy from crying from her mother. "Just seeing if she needed some makeup. She looks terrible, doesn't she? Too pale, too bony and her eyes," Jessamine shuddered._

_Each word she spoke seemed to pierce Tessa's heart. Tessa faltered. "What…? Jessie?" _

_"Don't call me that," Jessamine spat. "Let's go, Aline."_

_Jessamine didn't spare her another glance as she strolled away with Aline and her lackeys._

"Tessa. Tessa?" Jem asked. Tessa was shaken out of thoughts and eyed Jem gratefully. "You alright?" he asked. Tessa nodded, packing her things away as the bell rang. She picked up her poem and realized there was a drop of water, marking a salty tear, on the edge of the paper.

**I am so happy! BECAUSE i got NINE freaking reviews. SEVEN favourites. and SIX follows all in one chapter! WOOO. Maybe I'm asking for too much... but do you think i can get ten more reviews?**

**ANYWAYS. Thank you guys so much for reading and being amazing. P.S. Vathek is about this guy who's basically power-hungry and ends up in hell cuz he's... yeah. It's a book basically about his path to hell. (the relationship between Vathek and Will is that Will thinks he's damned as well. in TID at least. And this story too. you'll see where Ella is soon enough) **


	3. Libraries and Dates

"Will, freaking drive slower!" Tessa yelled, back in the front seat.

"I'm the driver. I think I can do what I want! And I already _am_ driving slow!" Will shouted back at her, letting a thrill of laughter escape his throat.

"We're going to die!" Tessa shrieked as a car careened pass them, honking and cursing at Will. Will had great reflexes, but he was driving too fast for Tessa's stomach to stay intact.

Jem and Cecily were laughing at Tessa in the backseat as Tessa shouted hysterically at Will. "I swear to the Angel if we die, I will murder you!" Tessa thought about the words she said and realized it didn't make sense. "I will murder you again in the afterlife! Freaking slow down!" Tessa screamed.

Finally, Will started to go slower, until he was at a normal speed. "Blasted my ears off, Tess," Will grumbled.

Tessa exhaled, letting out the breath of air she was holding. "Good. Serves you right."

Will's shiny blue Mercedes had a let of leg room, and Tessa could almost extend her legs in her seat. The black leather was comfortable under her and Tessa could feel the engine purr under her feet. G.O.L.D. radio was playing, and a gentle Bruno Mars song played. Her eyes drooped slowly as Will hummed the lyrics to "When I Was Your Man" next to Tessa and soon, they were closed.

"_Lucie Manette!"_ Tessa heard someone yell. Tessa was startled awake.

"Who called me?" Tessa asked, looking around.

Will raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes still focused on the road. "No one called you. The radio were announcing something about Lucie Manette singing on her radio show or something."

Cecily coughed behind her, coughing the words, "Obvious."

Tessa glared at her before turning to face the front. The car rolled to a gentle stop in front of the Herondale Manor. Tessa got off first, slamming the door behind her. "I got to go get my laptop from my room," Tessa called to them, as she ran back into her house.

Tessa dumped out the textbooks she didn't need, kept a pencil case in her messenger bag and slipped her MacBook Air into the bag. Shimmying out of the uncomfortable tights and skirt, she traded them for gray sweatpants. She shucked off her cardigan so that she was only wearing the tank top and took out her earrings. "Ah, much better," she smiled. She felt a lot more comfortable. Freer, even.

She retied her hair into a loose bun, though a few disobeying strands fell into her eyes. She opened her blinds and window and already found Will waiting for her. "Come on! We haven't got all day to work!" Will called to her.

"Like you actually work," Tessa scoffed, putting a leg over the window sill and onto the slanted ledge. Tessa crossed over to Will's side of the house easily, having doing it before dozens of times and swung a leg over. Will took Tessa's hands and lifted her over.

Then, Tessa stumbled, right onto Will and they fell over, Tessa over Will, onto the ground. Tessa froze, her face merely an inch from Will's.

The doorknob to Will's door turned and Tessa got up immediately, leaving Will on the floor of his bedroom. Cecily came into the room, followed by Jem, who had no idea what just took place.

"Why are you on the floor?" Cecily asked.

"I knocked him over," Tessa blushed. She sat down on the white, silky sheets of Will's bed.

Jem laughed. "Clumsy Tessa." He sat down next to her as Will got up, grumbling.

"She's pretty heavy, Jem," Will said. Tessa scoffed.

Just like Tessa, Will had a wall entirely devoted to books. Though his room was much larger than Tessa, it was more cluttered. Dirty clothes and books were strewed across the floor. A pair of gym shorts were on his desk chair. Socks were everywhere, and the whole room had the familiar spicy scent of William Herondale. Though it pretty smelled like his body odor, Tessa had to admit – as much as she hated to. It was pretty intoxicating.

"Which book?" Will asked, standing at his bookshelf. Tessa opened her mouth to speak. "Not 'A Tale of Two Cities' though. Jessamine already claimed it as hers, though a lot of other people want it as well," Will said, cutting her off. "Everybody wants it because of _Lucie Manette_."

Tessa stiffened. Will's eyes narrowed on her and Tessa tried for a calm composure. _That man freaking notices _ shot a look at Tessa and Tessa stood, uncomfortable with all the stares going her way. She crossed the room to Will, looking at his books. "Hey, you haven't given me back my 'Great Expectations' yet," Tessa realized, eying her book sitting on his shelf. "That book better have not touched your sock."

"Wuthering Heights?" Cecily suggested. Will and Tessa shot the youngest Herondale a look of disbelief. "What?" Cecily said defensively. "I read Wuthering Heights…"

Jem raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I read the Spark notes," Cecily confessed. Will laughed at Cecily's confession. "Well, we're going to read it now, so it doesn't matter!" Cecily crossed her arms.

"In the end Heathcliff dies," Will frowned.

"Whatever, let's just get started before you two break out in a fight again," Jem said, eying the twins.

"Hey!" Will and Cecily shouted in unison.

Tessa shrugged, completely on Jem's side. "It's true."

"Best friend! What happened to being best friends?!" Cecily said dramatically, draping an arm over her forehead. "You betrayed me!" Cecily laughed. But Tessa winced. It hit a little closer to home than she would have liked. _Best friends… what happened Jessamine?_

Will's phone rang then. Will picked it up, pressing the phone to his ear. "Walk to the library," he mouthed. "Hello?" he said into the phone. Will walked ahead first, followed by Jem, Cecily and lastly, Tessa.

The Herondale Manor was a huge place, with fancy chandeliers and many guest rooms. Too many rooms for the two Herondale siblings. Their parents were often out of town, doing business, but they always sent over money to Will and Cecily. Jem and Tessa often slept over. They had each had a room claimed as theirs in the house. Tessa almost ran into the library, excited and happy to be at _home._

She heard a light chuckle come from Jem. The library was a circular room, with grand doors that lead into it. Tessa breathed in the smell of the library, looking up at the ceiling to see the fancy chandelier and the clouds and cherubs painted on. The walls were covered with shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. Books were filled on the shelves, all ordered nice and neatly by dozens of maids. There was a ladder, that had wheels along the top so that you could move, even if you were about twenty feet in the air. The library was a circular room, with a round table in the center, right under the chandelier.

Cecily went ahead and scanned the shelves. "Jem help me look for Wuthering Heights! I can't find it alone!" she called, climbing onto the ladder.

"That's probably because you're scanning in the section that's marked with _R_. I'm pretty sure you'll have to look in the _W_ section," Jem laughed, joining Cecily.

Will sat down in the round table and Tessa sat across from him. Suddenly, Will smiled into the phone. _Will? Smile? _Tessa only saw him smile at Cecily, Jem and… Tessa. Tessa turned her ear towards Will, though her eyes were on Jem and Cecily.

"Yeah," Will said. "I'll see you on Saturday." Will paused to let the other person talk. "I'll meet you at my house." Silence. "I have things planned for you… in my bedroom," Will laughed. She could hear the smirk in his voice. "See ya," Will said, before hanging up.

Tessa stood, not wanting to stay there any longer. She rolled the ladder over so that it was in the _W _section, where Jem and Cecily were already hunting for the book. She climbed up the ladder, trying to block out the innuendo that was in Will's words.

Tessa wasn't that high up really. Her feet were standing on the rung that was at the same level as Jem's head, so she wasn't worried. Heights was never her best friend, but she could deal with it when she wasn't too high up.

Then she saw it. The familiar spine of Wuthering Heights. Tessa tried to roll the ladder closer to the book, but the ladder wouldn't budge. Sighing, she reached over, extending her arm as far as she could. She leaned closer to the book, fingers outstretched. But of course, with her luck and her horrible coordination, the moment she grabbed the book, her fingers slipped from their hold on the ladder.

"Tessa!" her friends shouted, as Tessa fell. Tessa shut her eyes as she prepared herself in the split second she had to fall. But the feeling of the wind being knocked out of her, or the cold marble under her body never came.

Tessa kept her eyes shut. "Oh angel. Did I die?" she asked nervously. A light chuckle came. Warm arms had enveloped her, preventing her from hitting the cold, hard ground. _Will?_

But no, it wasn't Will who caught her. Tessa opened one eye to see the worried face of Jem, very close to hers. Tessa noticed then, that Jem really _was_ beautiful. With slim features and a sharp face, Jem was truly a work of art. But many times, his beauty was swallowed by Will's. Now, up close, Tessa took in every feature of him.

Jem's brown eyes, flecked with a brilliant gold. Dark brown hair, though not as dark as Will's midnight shade. Tessa couldn't help but stare at his eyes, his warm brown eyes.

"Ahem," Cecily coughed. Tessa blushed and Jem let her down, his pale skin flushed as well. "Well, I have no idea how Jem held Tessa for about," Cecily checked the clock. "… five minutes. But angel, that whole scene made my eyes burn," Cecily laughed.

"He did _not_ hold me for five minutes," Tessa said, her cheeks still flush with pink.

And like always, Tessa's eyes flickered to Will, who was frowning. His eyes were downcast and chapped lips in a grimace.

"Let's get to work," Jem declared, before sitting down at the round table. Tessa sat next to him and Will on the other side of her. Tessa's eyes flickered to both Will and Jem.

_Caught by two guys in less than twenty-four hours. _It had to be some sort of record. As Cecily chattered aimlessly to Will, who was looking out the window absentmindedly, Jem and Tessa worked, having good knowledge of the book already. It was Cecily who need to read Wuthering Heights, which Tessa painstakingly had gotten.

Jem and Tessa spoke to each other quietly, though neither knew why they kept their voices silent. But the look on Will's face made everyone else shut up. Even Cecily stopped talking and was now scanning the book.

Tessa, who was tired of the silence, spoke. "I heard you got a hot date, Will," she offered, as a conversation topic. She hated to start a topic about _that_ of all things, but she wasn't going to do any talking. Jem and Cecily would provide enough of that.

Will's blue eyes flickered to Tessa. "Yeah. So?" Will asked, a little coldly. Tessa held back her winced and met his glare with her own. _Why was he being so cold all of a sudden?_

Cecily laughed nervously. "Who is it?" she asked.

Will didn't bother looking at Cecily, but kept his frosty gaze on Tessa. Tessa tried not to squirm under the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm going out with Jessamine Lovelace," Will smirked.

**The story is FINALLY moving along. WOOOO! OH. THANK U GUYS SO MUCH FOR UR TEN REVIEWS. i was squealing about it to my friends like: OMGEES LOOK AT THIS. NINETEEN REVIEWS IN FREAKING 2 CHAPTERS! NINETEEN!**

**Ahem.**

**ANYWAYS. Check out the poll on my profile, cuz i can't pick between two plots for these stories for either TID or TMI. SOOO HELP A GIRL OUT and CHECK DAT OUT. **

**REVIEW. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW! **


	4. Cool Composure

**Guys, I got this a lot so. I want you to know that Jem isn't JUST another obstacle. He's going to get his moment, don't worry. And you know that Jem is too nice to be an obstacle to Tessa and Will - and in the story, he isn't AS oblivious. **

Tessa, Jem and Cecily's mouths dropped to the floor. Everyone knew what Jessamine did. Everyone knew the scars that Jessamine had placed in Tessa. And now… Will was going out with her?

_Maybe… he really loves her. And it's his happiness…_ But Will's smirk told Tessa otherwise.

"Excuse me… I have to… go do something," Tessa stammered, not meeting anyone else's gaze and running back to Will's room. The fastest way out of there was, unfortunately, his room. The moment Will's familiar spicy scent hit her nose, she began to cry, tears spilling over. She could hear distant shouts rising from the usually quiet library. She flung Will's window open and climbed out before resting on the ledge of Will's house.

Tessa wasn't only crying because Will was going out with Jessamine. Will deserved his happiness. But Tessa knew, Will was deliberately doing this to her. Why, though? What has she done to him?

Tessa heard footsteps coming behind her and lunged for her own window, slamming it shut and shutting the blinds. In Tessa's dark room, all she could hear was her heavy breathing. And all she could see was the sorrowful blue eyes staring back from the face she loved.

Her phone rang loudly. Jem called her seventeen times. Cecily sent her twenty messages. And Will?

Nothing.

No one knew the depth of how horrible it was, when Jessamine turned her back on Tessa. No one did… but Will. That's why it hurt the most. Cecily and Jem got the summary, but Will was the only one who knew the entire story.

Tessa remembered the day when Will figured it out like yesterday…

* * *

_Tessa bursted open through her bedroom door to see a tall man standing there, in front of her desk. He was holding a familiar notebook… _It was her diary._ Tessa screamed as she ran to William Herondale, pounding her small fists into his chest. Her mother had died merely a week ago. Her best friend had ditched her five days ago. She couldn't handle this now. Now Will knew every single thought Tessa had imagined. _

_Tessa's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from not sleeping and crying the entire week. She squeezed her eyes shut as she ripped her diary from Will, tearing the diary's pages. Tessa ripped them apart as fast as she could as she ripped her thoughts in the diary away, as if that would ease the pain she felt. She threw it up in the air, as minuscule pieces of paper fluttered around Will and Tessa like snow. _

_"How could you?" Tessa shouted, tears spilling over again, pounding her small fists against Will's strong chest. Will stayed silent. "My mom's… gone. My best friend… gone. Jessamine… I told her everything. I _protected _her!_" _Tessa shouted. "But she ditched me so easily. Was she ever my friend?" Tessa screamed, sinking to the ground and wrapping her arms around herself, as if that would hold her together. "And she told me… she wished not only my mom had died…" Tessa gulped. "But me too. Told me I was ugly. Ridiculous. That I wasn't at her level. That she felt sorry for me because I was pathetic. She sneered!" Tessa shut her eyes as she relived every glare, every horrible word that her ex-best friend had thrown her way._

_"She told me… that she wished I was alone. That I didn't have Nate or Cecily or Jem… or you," Tessa choked out. "That I could relive the pain she felt when she was at the bottom of the ranks with me. But _I was with her!"_ Tessa screamed. "Was I not enough…?"_

_Will stayed silent as Tessa ranted to him, finally getting it off her chest. When Tessa stayed silent, Will lifted her up into his arms, crushing her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her and it felt like William Herondale was the only one that could lift her up. "You are always enough, Tess. Enough and more. She is retarded for not seeing it," Will whispered softly. _

_"'My strength has the strength of ten because my heart is pure,'" Will quoted, quoting the famous poet Tennyson. "That's you, Tess. _That's you._"_

_Tessa shut her eyes as Will's words soaked in. She clutched his shirt in her fists, squeezing Will tighter, as if Will was the only left in her world._

* * *

"He knew!" Tessa shrieked in her bedroom, before sinking to the ground. "He knew…" Tessa whispered.

* * *

Tessa woke up the next morning with dark circles under her eyes. She refused to cry anymore over _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._ He didn't deserve her tears, but that didn't stop her from not sleeping until three in the morning.

The gentle Will spoke to her, the horrible ones Jessamine had shrieked at her, the smirking look that Will shot her at her pain and the sorrowful one that he had given her, right before she shut her blinds.

Deciding to ignore Will and act normal, though of course she didn't feel that way. Tessa wouldn't give Will the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. No way.

Tessa got ready for the door, going through her usual routine before deciding what to wear. Like always, Tessa didn't wear colour. Tessa donned a black blazer over a gray tank top. Tessa slid on her favourite pair of black jeans and feeling satisfied, left for school. Her worn out messenger bag was slung across her shoulder as usual. Practicing her cool composure again, she slid her feet into a pair of shoes and rushed out to find Will and Cecily sliding into the blue Mercedes. Tessa sprinted to the car and hopped in to the front seat.

Saturday was the day the four of them met up at Starbucks and simply hung out.

She found two pairs of blue eyes staring at her. "What? Something on my face?" Tessa asked.

"No, no," Cecily said, shaking her head. Will looked wary and narrowed his eyes, confirming Tessa's suspicion that her act of calmness wasn't good enough.

"If you dare drive fast again, I will murder you," Tessa laughed, speaking to Will. Will raised an eyebrow before finally speaking.

"I guess you'll have to murder me," Will smirked, before gunning out of their quiet neighbourhood.

The entire drive was relatively silent without Tessa's usual screams that threatened Will. Tessa simply looked out the window as the world passed by in a blur.

When Will's Mercedes screeched to a halt in front of the Starbucks, Tessa was out in a flash. She slammed the door behind her and rushed into the coffee shop, smelling the familiar and comfortable scent of fresh coffee. Tessa found Jem easily and came to sit beside him. Will and Cecily sat down as well, though they were unusually silent.

Jem pulled Tessa aside, so that they were still visible to Will and Cecily, though out of earshot.

"You alright?" the gentle voice of Jem came.

Tessa nodded. Jem scoffed. "You aren't fooling anyone. Maybe Cecily, but that's only because she wants to believe you're alright."

"And you don't want to believe I'm alright?" Tessa asked, staring straight into Jem's eyes unflinchingly.

Jem shook his head. "Of course I want you to be alright. But I don't believe you are, because I can see right through you."

Tessa sighed. Sweet, gentle and empathetic Jem. "There isn't much I can do. Maybe Will loves Jessamine. I want Will to have his happiness as well. Maybe Jessamine and I might even make up," Tessa said, though her tone doubtful to even her. Jem hugged Tessa tightly, offering his warmth.

Jem was like the moon, the constant moon, who was a light in the darkness for Tessa.

But Will… he was like the sun, who shined too bright for Tessa. The sun hurt Tessa, and it was the moon who offered her the cool healing she needed. Yet, Tessa needed the sun just as well.

Tessa sighed. _You just can't win._ Tessa and Jem returned to the table then, Tessa feeling a lot better. Jem had some power that just made you feel all better in seconds. But this was a wound even Jem couldn't heal.

Cecily had left to order their drinks and Will was frowning. But Tessa ignored him. She couldn't deal with him then.

Cecily returned with two drinks in one hand. "Where are ours?" Jem asked.

Cecily turned around. Gabriel Lightwood stood before them, tall, blonde and green-eyed. Tessa's and Jem's drinks were in either of his hands. Cecily shot Gabriel her man-eating smile. "Thanks Gabe," she drawled, before going on her tip-toes and kissing his cheek. Gabriel smiled and turned to leave, exiting Starbucks.

"What was that all about?" Will huffed angrily.

"Thanking my boyfriend for helping me. Duh," Cecily rolled her eyes. Tessa wasn't surprised. Cecily had told her a week ago. Jem had known shortly after Tessa. It was Will who was the big test, and Tessa knew under that façade of calm and smirks, was a worried Cecily who wanted to please her older brother.

"You aren't going out with Light-worm!" Will shouted, attracting the attention of the entire Starbucks.

"Will, sit down," Tessa whispered furiously.

"You knew, didn't you. And Jem too," Will accused. Jem sighed. Will gave a look of betrayal before storming out of the coffee shop, most of its customers staring at his retreating figure.

Tessa slammed her hands on the table, knocking over the drink Will had left behind. "_He_ feels betrayed? Who's the one who doesn't let his little sister do anything? Who's the one who is dating the person who tore me apart," Tessa said, her voice rising higher and higher. No one paid attention to her. After all, she was just Tessa. "How _dare_ he feel angry!"

Jem let out a sigh of defeat. He ended up driving Tessa home. Cecily wanted some tutoring on her Calculus so she was going to his house. "Thanks Jem," Tessa said curtly before storming to her bedroom.

Tessa, who was still furious, pulled out her familiar, blue book. Since she ripped her diary apart, Will had bought her another one, except it was for song-writing. The colour of the book was the same colour as Will's eyes. Tessa flipped to a clean page and began angrily scribbling down lyrics and chords.

Rubbing her eyes when she was finished, she stood up, wanting to let some sunlight in. Carefully, she opened her blinds, afraid she would see Will.

And of course, she saw him, except he was not alone. Will was bare-chested and his midnight hair ruffled and messy. And in his arms was the petite, blonde Jessamine, who was clad in nothing but a bra. Tessa gaped and choked on her own cry. They were kissing furiously and Tessa was about to close her blinds when Will's eyes flashed open, as if he could sense her presence. Will's eyes flared like a cornered animal's and that was when Tessa shut her blinds, refusing to see anymore.

**Dot. Dot. Dot... I don't even know what I wrote - though I knew I wanted that last scene to be in there. Review. Favourite. Follow**. **Ten reviews for next chapter?**

**I'm so grateful for your reviews. VERY grateful. SO THANK U GUYS FOR THAT. AND UM. You'll be seeing more Jem and Tessa friendship. And next chapter, Thursday will roll around and Tessa will discover something soon... as Lucie Manette of course.**

**So far, this story has been nothing but u kno. Will and Tessa and madness. The REAL plot that involves Lucie Manette will FINALLY come around next chapter.**

**Until then!**


	5. Deserving

The week just wouldn't pass for William Herondale. Cecily, Will knew, was going to ditch her own brother for Gabriel. Of course, it hasn't happened yet, but Will knew it was going to. Jem, his brother in everything but blood, will one day leave him, for another girl. Most likely Tessa.

Tessa… every thought, every word, everything… it all comes back to Tessa. Every time Will sees a book, he would think, _Would Tessa have liked it?_ Every time he saw a flower, he thought_, Would Tessa have liked it?_ Even if he sees a blade of grass, his mind would go back to Tessa.

And it was absolutely infuriating. Will couldn't love anymore… not after Ella. It was Will who ultimately destroyed her. And it was Will who was going to destroy Tessa if she came too close. No, she had to stay at an arm's length away. Cecily, Jem, Tessa… they all had to stay further back. Everything in Will's life screamed danger… ever since that fateful day Ella left.

Will's stupidity was what caused Ella's loss… Loss of memory, loss of hearing, loss of sight… Her brain was permanently damaged. Instead of being a university freshman with high honours, Ella had the brain of a seven year old girl. And she couldn't remember Will. And half of Ella's face… was permanently burnt. Scarred. Ella would never be the same. And it was all because of Will's stupid twelve year old brain.

He would never forget the day he ignored his mother screaming at him for him to stop. A truck was driving straight toward him and his sister, Ella, had dove for him, pushing Will out of the way and…

Will closed his eyes as the memory came back to him. He remembered his sister's blood, splattered across the asphalt and the truck's front. The twisted way of her mangled limbs and body. Her eyes were closed and a part of her was on fire as well. The truck had leaked some oil and now Ella's face was on fire. But she was already unconscious. Her once beautiful face was marred.

Sydney Carton. A man who sacrificed himself. _Why was he so stupid?_ Will cried in his mind.

_Ella. Why were you so stupid. Why didn't you just let me die?_

Will remembered the time he called Lucie Manette. She had responded by saying, "Love makes you do stupid things… but it is under the influence of love when we do our greatest things."

Was saving Will a great thing? It wasn't. Not really. Will couldn't have anyone sacrifice for him. He couldn't have anyone love him. He just wouldn't allow it. Will had to turn everyone away from him, because he just didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve their love and friendship. But he would slip up.

Sometimes, he would show Tessa affection. Sometimes, he would get lost in her eyes. He had figured it out. When she was angry or extremely upset, her eyes would turn a stormy grey. But when she was happy, tints of blue would come into her eyes, making her even more ethereal than she already was.

Tessa hadn't spoken to Will since she saw him snog Jessamine. The minute Will saw Tessa's disappointed, stormy grey eyes, he told Jessamine to leave. Jessamine, with an O on her face, snatched her shirt from the floor and embarrassed, ran out of his house.

He didn't want to be lonely, but he had to be. He deserved every pain that was thrown at him. He distanced himself from others because he deserved to be. He deserved to die for ruining Ella's life.

She had a bright future. Ella was going to be a famous writer. A boyfriend who loved her, but he… committed suicide when he realized he had lost his Ella. Because in Ella's body… Ella was no longer there. It was as if her soul had moved on to another life, and it had left us a half-dead human shell.

There was still a chance Ella could die though. There was something in her brain, a brain tumor, that just kept growing and growing and growing… and one day, Ella was going to die. Will cut Ella's life short. It was Will, in the end, who had murdered Ella.

Thursday came then. Tessa had spoken to him, though he had a feeling Cecily had begged her to. Her voice was lifeless. Cold. It wasn't _his_ Tess. Will only hoped that he hadn't destroyed Tessa too. Tessa deserved someone better than Will.

Because Will should have been the one with a marred face. _He _should have been the one to lose his hearing, sight, brain, mind and soul. _He_ should have been the one injured. A ticking time bomb was in Ella's brain. Easily, Ella could die any second. Rehabilitation won't help her. Once that bomb goes off, she's gone. And _Will_ should be the one who dies instead. He pleaded to every god in every religion every night to have Will and Ella switch places. But no… nothing happened. Nothing ever does.

"_This is Lucie Manette, coming to you from G.O.L.D. radio!_" a voice said, coming from Will's radio. Lucie Manette. "_When you're dealing with a problem…_" the voice paused. _"Why do we never go to other people?" _the voice of Lucie Manette asked sadly. "_When we have a problem, it's so much easier getting it off your chest. If you hold in for too long… it will just explode inside you. We all know this, but why do we still keep it all in? Here's a song by Pink, coming to you. You just gotta keep trying!" _and Lucie Manette's voice faded away into the familiar song of Try, by Pink.

Why _do_ we keep it all in? Will didn't know what to do really. There was no one he could go to for help. Jem would give him the advice to let the past go and move on, but Will deserved all the pain he got. He _couldn't_ move on. Every time he looked in the mirror, or at Cecily, he saw Ella's face. The Herondale kids were so similar. All with pale skin, blue eyes and untameable black hair.

Cecily would tell him that it wasn't his fault. But it _was._

And Tessa… what would Tessa say? Will couldn't ask Tessa though. She wouldn't even talk to him. Will knew he deserved it… but he wanted Tessa to be his best friend again. He was selfish. Will was an addict. He was addicted to Tessa. But he had to let everything go.

Lucie Manette's voice came on the radio again. "_This is your challenge. Tomorrow, I want you to tell someone something you've been holding on to for so long. Let it all out. Or, send me a letter or a note. I promise. If you ever need help, I'm here, even if others are not. Send me a letter or email! I'll give you my best advice." _

Will was at his computer in an instant. His fingers flew on the keyboard.

"_First email in!" _Lucie said excitedly on the radio. Will listened carefully, hoping it was his. "_This email says 'If you have a person you like, and you just can't confess. You do everything you can but the person is just so oblivious, what do you do?'_" Will deflated like a balloon. It wasn't his email, but he listened to it, nonetheless.

"_Well,_" Lucie said._ "Confess! It's that simple! Take a risk and go for it! You can be afraid of rejection, but don't let it control you. If the person you like says no… well their loss. Or maybe that person isn't just right for you. You can't stall forever. Confess before someone else does." _ Will frowned. Should he confess to Tessa?

No. He didn't deserve her.

"_Next email in!" _Will was lost in his thoughts, unsure about Tessa. "_From Anonymous. It says here 'I know that I don't deserve love. I'm the one that single-handedly ruined the life of someone I cared about. I _know _I'm going to ruin another one. It's as if someone cursed me. Everyone I love gets hurt. But what do I do? I'm in love with a girl who's brilliant, beautiful, amazing… She knows me so well, even if I don't speak. She's obsessed with books – just like I am. But I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anyone. How can I love someone when I know that my love would just bring her tragedy?'" _ Will was silent. That was his email. Lucie Manette was silent as well.

"_To Anonymous,"_ Lucie finally spoke. "_Have you ever heard the Tennyson quote that says 'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' It's better to go for that girl. You may have screwed it up once, but why let that stop you? It's in the past! If you blame it onto yourself, if you never let yourself love, how will you live? Loving is as much a part of life as breathing is. Don't be an idiot here. Let it go. Because if you lose her… if you lose that one you love – you'll never get another chance. Your window is open. Why wait until it is closed and regret?"_

Will didn't know what to say. Was Lucie Manette right? As another song blared from the radio, Will eyed the book Tessa lent him, on his bed. Laced with the smell of dusty pages was Tessa's familiar scent. The walls Will had so carefully built were cracking. All because of Tessa. He didn't know whether to embrace it or not.

_Why let it stop me_? Now that Lucie Manette spoke of his idiocy, he finally understood. He was going to let another person go just because of his stupidity. But if he lost Tessa as well… Will was going to shatter. Under his sarcasm and walls of ice, there was Will. The _real_ Will. No one had seen that side except for Jem, his sisters and Tessa Gray.

Why was he pushing them back? Will realized something then. When he pushed them back, he was hurting himself. But he had never truly considered them. The look of pain that Tessa had given him the day she saw Jessamine and him together. Jem sighing every time Will was cold and insensitive. Cecily hiding the fact that she was dating Gabriel Lightwood.

It was all because of _him._ He was so focused on inflicting pain on himself that he didn't realize he had pained the people he was trying to protect. He groaned at his stupidity.

_Why was he pushing people away again?_ Because he didn't deserve it… but would Ella want him to be like this?

And at that, Will didn't know what to do anymore. His life was spiraling out of his control, but hadn't it already been that way since Ella got hit by that truck?

**Poor Will...**

**He thinks he doesn't deserve love! :O And I think I didn't explain well... so if you guys don't get it, i don't blame you, because I wrote it pretty badly. So... tell me if you don't get it. **

**Ten reviews for next chap? ALSO. HERE'S SOME TRIVIA!**

**What are the names of Tessa and Will's son and daughter? OH GUYS. I NEED U TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON MA PROFILE PAGE. PLEASE! cuz i have two good plots for modern TID and TMI. PLEEEEASE? GO VOOTE! **


	6. Masks and Kisses

Who was that Anonymous? Tessa was curious – very curious. And when Theresa Gray gets curious, all it means is trouble.

She wanted to know who that person was. How did he ruin the person's life? Who was he? Who was that girl he loved? As Tessa continued speaking on her radio show, her mind flew back to Anonymous. Better Anonymous than thinking about Will Herondale.

The silence. The cold shoulder. The ignoring. It was Tessa's turn to do those things. It was Will's turn to be on the receiving end. Yet Tessa hated ignoring Will. She missed the laughs, the jokes, the books.

"_Are you guys ready for the huge Halloween dance at the Institute? Anyone can come as long as they pay five dollars for entrance! Come! Put on a mask and be someone you're not. For one day, you aren't you anymore. You aren't that girl who needs help in Calculus. You aren't that boy who can't score a date. You can be Prince Charming, a witch, a princess or a freaking pumpkin," _Tessa laughed.

"_I, the hidden Lucie Manette, promise to be there as well. Of course, I'll be hidden. And don't be afraid to defy authority. Because you have to stand up for yourself… or else you'll fade away into the background, never to be seen again,_" Tessa thought. She spoke about herself, her invisibility on the social ladder. Being surrounded by beautiful and intelligent people, and there was Tessa. Bookworm Tessa.

Another song played and Tessa exited the recording studio, where a smiling Cecily waited. "What are you going to dress up as?" Cecily asked excitedly. "It's tomorrow!" she squealed. "Finally. One day where I can escape my brother."

Tessa shrugged. "A bookworm?"

Cecily slapped Tessa's arm playfully. "Be serious. I want to be the first one to see you in costume."

"I was serious."

Cecily gaped at Tessa as they climbed in her white Civic. Tessa tapped the gas pedal and the car backed out of the parking lot. As they headed for home, Cecily was rambling on about how Tessa should dress up. "If you don't dress up, I'll reveal to people you're Lucie Manette!" Cecily threatened.

Tessa, who was a huge advocate of safe driving, actually tore her eyes away from the road to stare at Cecily. Quickly Tessa turned back to the road. "Cecily," Tessa said, solemnity in her tone. Cecily winced in the corner of Tessa eyes' at her tone.

"I'm sorry. But when was the last time you dressed up? When you had fun? Ever since…" Cecily sighed before continuing. "Ever since your mom died, you've never been the same. You said so yourself. For one day, you aren't you anymore. You aren't that girl who shies away from _everything._ You're Lucie Manette as well!" Cecily ranted. "You can't…"

"Cecily," Tessa interrupted, but Cecily continued anyways.

"You can't…"

"Cecily," Tessa said, her voice getting louder.

"You can't…"

"Cecily!" Tessa shouted. "If you shut up, I'll dress up as something. I swear."

Cecily grinned happily, dragging an invisible zipper across her lip and throwing the key out the rolled-down windows. The wind whipped through Tessa's hair as she drove back home, wondering how she was going to find a costume soon enough.

She dropped off Cecily and ran upstairs, searching her closet for something to wear. Then, at the corner of her closer, hidden behind cardigans and shirts that were shoved over, was the perfect costume.

…

It was already Halloween, Will thought as he inspected himself in the mirror. He was dressed like a Victorian gentleman, complete with a gray wool vest, smart waistcoat, with one button buttoned in the center. Will straightened his tie and sighed. Cecily and Jem were making him go, though he was reluctant. His white dress shirt had the collars popped up and his black pants were making him feel slightly uncomfortable, but he got used to it quickly, as if he had worn this all the time in a past life.

He refused to wear the hat that Victorian men usually wear. Will kept his black-haired head rid of ugly black hats. He slipped a black mask over half his face. Deciding he was ready, he left the house to pick up Jem. The girls were going by themselves, saying they wanted to play a game. Whichever team, guys verses the girls obviously, recognizes the other team first wins and the losers have to buy McDonald's for the other team.

And Will didn't have five dollars in his pocket, let alone an expensive – way too expensive – meal at McDonald's. He hated that McDonald's was appallingly overpriced. The money that his parents saved was all in the bank and Will couldn't touch that money until he was eighteen.

Will jumped in his car and picked up Jem. Jem had dyed his hair a beautiful silver, and wore silver contacts as well. He was dressed all in white, and looked even holier than usual. Then there was Will, who was dressed in black and gray.

Jem was the light that balanced his dark and though Will hated that he had to lean on Jem so much, he needed to. Jem was the thing that kept Will grounded.

Him…

And Tessa.

But he pushed Tessa out of his mind as he sped his way through the streets and to the Institute.

The gym was decorated with fancy lights that flashed across the dance floor. The Institute didn't take things to a 'decorate the gym with bats' level. They took it to a 'dance floor, five star haunted décor, little bits of martini here and there' level. The room was dark and lit up with only dim lights that gave a haunted feel and the flashing lights that gave everything a more sensory feeling. The gym floor was covered with black tiles you often found in clubs. A DJ had set up on the stage, playing the latest hits and blasting it on the amps.

Will quickly mixed into the fray, and he found nearly every girl grinding on him. He could smell the sweaty bodies around as they slinked around him, but Will just left them. He found himself at the center of the dance floor.

"You know it's not good to hog the center of the dance floor but not dance," a voice said behind Will. Will sucked in his breath.

A beautiful girl stood in front of him, half her face covered with a white, lacy mask. She was wearing a Victorian styled dress, all white. The corset hugged her figure beautifully and the skirt blossomed with plentiful, chiffon layers. The skirt skimmed the floors and made a swishing sound as the girl walked closer to Will. The girl had chocolate-coloured hair, Will realized, that was swept into a off-centered bun. Laced with her hair was white flowers.

The dim lighting made it difficult to see her face clearly, but the girl had a familiar feel to her, as if she knew all your secrets and didn't even care about them.

"Care to dance?" Will asked. The girl nodded shyly and Will took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing her close against her chest. Even in the dark, Will could see a faint blush spread across the girl's pale skin. It only made her more beautiful. A slow song started playing as Will guided the girl effortlessly in the center of the dance floor.

The girl seemed to know his every move and followed along with ease, letting out a content sigh. Will twirled the girl around, letting her go for a split second before crushing her back against his chest. A spotlight shined on them and the girl glanced up, surprised. She seemed shy at the attention. She wasn't used to it, Will guessed and Will looked deep into her eyes at the better lighting.

Her eyes… were a beautiful shade of gray, with just a hint of blue hidden in them. _Tessa._ Will could recognize her immediately. But Tessa most likely didn't know who Will was, seeing at she was so close to him. The song ended and Will, regrettably, had to let her go, but he kept his arms around her a split second too long.

Tessa blushed lightly, a pale pink lighting up her features. Her eyes held Will in a trance, as if he was drowning in her eyes. Will wouldn't have minded staring there all night if Tessa was in front of him. She was so beautiful…

Will felt himself lean closer, as if he had no control over his actions. But he was fully conscious and knew what he was doing. He just didn't want to stop himself. _She'll never know it was him. She'll think it was just another guy that kissed her_, Will thought, before continuing. Tessa had frozen, her eyes still on his as her pink lips parted in surprise.

Perfect. Will pressed his lips against hers, circling his arms around her small waist. Tessa froze and responded immediately, tangling her hands in Will's hair. Will strained to open her mouth, wanting more of her, and Tessa complied. He could taste her and breathed in her enticing scent as he kissed her.

Will tugged Tessa's hair tie out of her hair, letting the soft, brown hair he loved out. "Will!" someone called him. Will froze, breaking the kiss. Tessa stared back at him, bewildered at what they had done. But of course, Tessa didn't know it was him. Pressing his lips to her forehead one last time, Will darted away, leaving a beautiful Tessa on the dance floor alone. Jem was sitting on the sides, drinking something that looked suspiciously like alcohol, but Jem wouldn't drink. He never did.

He left that to Will. Will snatched the drink out of his hands and downed it, regrettably washing the taste of Tessa out of his mouth. "Yes of course. You can have my drink," Jem said drily.

"I have to leave," Will said. His heart was beating faster and faster in his chest.

"What's wrong?" Jem asked.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me alright? Can you take a cab home? I have to go," Will said, and turned to leave. Another girl was in front of him though, with startling blue eyes, much like his. She was dressed as some sort of fighter. It was gear from his house, from the band of Shadowhunters his ancestors had formed to fight the evil in the world.

"Found ya, Will! You're so easy," Cecily said, rolling her eyes. "Tessa and I spotted you a mile away."

_Tessa and I?_ "Tessa knew what I was dressed like too?" he asked sharply.

"It was pretty obvious. I thought Tessa went up to you to catch you…" Cecily said, confused. She wasn't the only one. Thoughts were doing three-sixties in Will's head, dizzying him.

"Oh, angel. I need a drink," Will said.

Will weaved his way through the crowd to find some punch – with a kick, of course. "Don't even bother. No booze tonight," a girl said beside him. Will groaned and ignored the girl that had spoken to him. Will wanted to leave.

"Tonight, we have a special guest!" the DJ announced on the stage. Will returned to Jem's side. Tessa, dressed like the Victorian angel, was next to Cecily, several feet away. Will turned his focus back to the DJ. "Let's give a round of applause to an inspirational radio host, who is amazingly amazing!" the DJ hooted. Will scoffed at his vocabulary. _Amazingly amazing._ Amateur.

"Lucie Manette!" The crowd went wild at the name, but Will's watchful eyes landed on Tessa. She had froze and Cecily was nudging her. _Why would this bother her?_

"Anyways, now to our best costumed couple of the evening!" Spotlights started to flash, flying around the room. Will was staring at his nice leather shoes when Jem nudged him. Then Will realized, he was standing in a patch of light. He was one of the winners. But he hadn't come with a matching date…

He stared at the girl the spotlight illuminated. Tessa Gray stood, frozen in fear from the eyes that were on her. She looked ethereal, though Will doubted anyone recognized her. Will only had eyes for her.

"Winners! Come up!" the DJ called. But Tessa was still frozen. "Hello?" the DJ asked into the microphone.

Then, Tessa gathered up her skirts… and ran out the gym doors. Silence filled the gym at the almost scandalous thing. Will sighed and wanted to run to his Tessa. But Jem put a hand on his arm and ran after Tessa himself.

Will stared at his retreating best friend, who just went after the girl that Will loved. It should have been him who had run after her. It should have been him that was comforting her right now.

Lucie Manette was right. He should have confessed earlier. Now his chance was gone and Will's heart shattered into minuscule pieces. He collapsed onto the floor, not caring about the light that was on him or the eyes that were watching his every move.

Will simply sat there on the floor, with his eyes closed as he tried not to break even more. But there was nothing left in Will's heart to save. His Tessa was gone and she would never love him. A tear leaked onto his cheek.

_Will was just too late._

**Does your heart ache for Will like mine does? AND I WROTE IT! :O **

**OMGEES WE GOT TO 57 REVIEWS. THATS LIKE 11.4 REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER ON AVERAGE. WOOO. You think we can hit seventy reviews by next chapter?**

**FINGERS CROSSED!**

**And for the people that guessed James and Lucie Herondale... YOU GUYS GET...**

**Drum roll please!**

**A VIRTUAL COOKIE! WOOOOOOOOOO (::) All that virtual goodness for you. REMEMBER GUYS. THIRTEEN REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Break Down My Walls

Will wanted to leave from the suffocating gym. So he stood up and walked calmly out of the gym, a mixture of feelings stirring in his chest. Whispers started to rise about Will and the mystery girl. Gossip spread like wildfire in the Institute, and if Will didn't put a stop to it, some scandalous rumour would arise tomorrow. But Will didn't really care.

No one knew the real story. No one knew how Will felt. And Will wanted to keep it that way. As long as the rumours stayed far from the truth, he would be alright. Hopefully.

He walked into the shadows of the courtyard, wanting to take a shortcut to his lovely Mercedes, when he saw Tessa and Jem, talking quietly on a stone bench. Unfortunately, Will was out of earshot, and if Will stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, they would see him immediately.

Tessa looked withdrawn and sad, like a mourning angel. Her pale features were washed in the moonlight, making her skin glow a little bit more. And next to her was Jem. Caring, kind Jem. Looking at the two people, dressed in white, and both beautiful, caused a pang in Will's chest. They looked perfect together.

Tessa stood up, and Jem followed in suit. And Jem turned Tessa toward him and embraced her tightly, whispering words in her ear. Will's jaw dropped. He ran out of the courtyard to his awaiting car and slammed the door a little harder than necessary. He shut his eyes in anger and sadness, punching the steering wheel with his fist.

Will drove home, going faster than he usually would have – which was already pretty fast. Police cars were going after him, but Will evaded them before they could see his license plate or catch him. Finally, he screeched to a stop in front of his house and ran to his bathroom. In the dark, he looked into the mirror.

He couldn't see his own reflection, but he hated it. He hated himself. What Will did was idiotic, insane and stupid. Will lost Tessa… to his own best friend. And the worst part is?

He couldn't fight for her. Will couldn't do that to Jem. Will slammed his fist into his mirror, shattering the glass. He punched the mirror again and again and his red blood started to leak onto the mirror. Glass bit into his skin, but he punched the mirror harder, pushing the glass in. Will screamed and cursed himself.

"_I got to kiss the guy of my dreams tonight at the dance,_" his radio blared. Lucie Manette. Will walked into his bedroom, listening to the radio intently. "_But I ran out, cowardly. This is a song of comfort that my friend made. I hope you like his music as much as I do." _

Soft violin strings began to play and a melodic voice rang out from the radio. It was Jem's. How did Lucie Manette get a hold of Jem's music? Will pushed it all out of his mind as he opened his window and sat on the familiar ledge. His hand bled freely as he listened to Jem's quiet voice singing.

Then the blinds to Tessa's window opened, revealing Tessa in pajamas. Tessa came out of her room to sit in the night air with Will, quietly, as they both listened to Jem singing. "Are you alright?" Tessa asked.

Will had no response. _Was he?_ Not really. He stayed silent, looking up at the moon that was shining so brilliantly. "Will, you idiot!" Tessa said abruptly. Will looked up, not offended though, but surprised. He already knew he was a fool. He didn't expect Tessa to say it though. "What did you do to your hand?"

"Oh. I, uh… got angry."

Tessa rolled her eyes and snuck back into her room. She came back out with antiseptic, bandages, a moist towel and a pair of tweezers. "Tessa. You don't need to…" Will started.

But Tessa cut him off. "Shut up and let me do this, Will. No one needs to be strong forever."

Tessa leaned over Will's hand and gently began picking out the glass. Will couldn't help but stare at Tessa, who treated his hand with as much delicateness as one would treat a wounded bird. The towel wiped the blood off his fingers and hand and Tessa applied the antiseptic. Will tried not to wince at the sting, as Tessa wrapped his hand in the bandages.

Then, when it was finished, Tessa placed her lips gently on Will's bandaged hands before looking up, blushing slightly. "Goodnight, Will," Tessa said quietly, before turning to go.

"Wait," Will said, stopping her. Tessa turned around, an eyebrow raised. And Will pressed his own lips to Tessa's forehead, shutting his eyes for a slight moment, before releasing her and climbing back into his own room with his newly bandaged hand.

"Goodnight, Tess."

…

Monday rolled around quickly, and already rumours about Will and the "mystery girl" arose. There was a rumour about how Will met her in the summer and fell in love. Then they had to part ways and somehow found each other again. There was a rumour about how Will got that girl pregnant, but they loved each other so they found each other again. There was a rumour about how the mystery girl had threatened Will to go as a pair for the Halloween dance.

All of which, were not true.

Whispers were shot in Will's direction as he walked past the halls to his locker. On Monday, Will had a class for drama, which was just a blow off class that Cecily, Tessa and Will were in. Jem wasn't in it because he had to take AP Calculus and Mandarin. Nerd. But Will loved Jem, for he was his brother in everything but blood, so he didn't stay angry for long. Or at all.

He sat down in one of the auditorium's chairs, his dark hair settled over his eyes so that he could take a nap. Then two girls dropped on either side of him. "Look," Will said irritably. "I'll give you an autograph later, just let me have this nap." His eyes were still shut as he crossed his arms and settled into his chair.

"Egotistic much?" one girl asked.

"Let's just go Cecily," the other one said. Will's eyes flashed open at the sound of her voice. Tessa sat next to him, and Cecily on his other side. "Well, I see you're up," Tessa laughed lightly.

Will stiffened at her close proximity and she shot him a confused look. Will hated doing it, but Jem liked Tessa, and Will wasn't going to ruin that.

"Focus!" the drama teacher called. Mrs. Fairchild was probably the most strict yet the most fun teacher to be around. You can count on her to berate someone even if they made the slightest mistake, and yet she seemed to be the mastermind behind most of the pranks at the Institute.

"Now, I made a group list. You'll have to come up here and do improvisation. So, yeah. Improvise." Mrs. Fairchild made a wild gesture with her hands. "Alright. First group up today is… William Herondale," and at that, many girls squealed and hooted. Tessa rolled her eyes next to Will. "Tessa Gray," Mrs. Fairchild declared. But no one made a sound.

"Please be me, please be me!" Cecily chanted, her fingers crossed. Will hoped it was her as well.

"Jessamine Lovelace."

And Will noticed that Tessa seemed to deflate like a balloon. "Cheer up," Will couldn't help but say. "She sucks at improvising."

Tessa gave him a half-hearted smile as they stood up, side by side and walked up the stage. Will extended a hand to Tessa courteously, helping her up onto the stage. Jessamine held a hand up for Will to take it, but Will ignored it, holding his nose in the air.

Jessamine grumbled and climbed ungracefully onto the stage, revealing her thong in front of some immature boys who laughed and stared at her barely covered butt.

"First topic!" Mrs. Fairchild called. "Any suggestions?" she asked the class.

"All of them are cheerleaders!" Cecily hooted. "And Will is the head cheerleader!" A smattering laugh filled the room. No one dared to laugh outright because of the look of rage on Will's face.

"Cecily! I'm not going to be a cheerleader!" Will cried, looking at the audience for backup.

"Too bad, Mr. Herondale," Mrs. Fairchild smirked. Will groaned. "Anymore suggestions?"

"They have to figure out a routine?" a boy offered.

"Alright, begin!" Mrs. Fairchild shouted. To Will, it was a pretty lame topic, but he would do it – just to see Tessa smile. Her eyes were slightly downcast and the blue was all gone.

"Jessamine!" Will complained. "Get it right! It's kick-up then pirouette!" he whined, putting on his gay voice. Jessamine looked surprise to be targeted and her icy eyes narrowed.

"Tessa's the one doing it wrong," she accused, pointing at Tessa. Tessa's skin was almost flaming red. Tessa huffed before extending a leg up into the air, high above her head and executing a perfect pirouette.

"Why don't you try?" Tessa smirked. Tessa was wearing yoga pants, so it was easy for her. However, Jessamine was wearing a tight, mini-skirt. Will interrupted before the audience got treated to a view of her thong again.

"Whatever. Guys, don't you like totally, like think that my nails are so amazingly amazing?" Will squeaked, shoving his hand in front of Tessa's face.

"I really like this colour!" Jessamine said, shoving Tessa over and inspecting Will's hand.

"My nails don't _have_ nail polish on," Will said coldly. "Duh. I'm just saying they look amazing."

Jessamine huffed before speaking. "So the dance is tonight. I'm taking Will as my date. Who are you taking Tessa? A book? Your imaginary boyfriend?"

Tessa grew angrier and angrier. Will had a feeling she didn't know the audience was there anymore. "Well at least my imaginary boyfriend passed math in grade four!" she yelled at Jessamine. Jessamine looked horrified as whispers arose from the crowd.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Jessamine hissed.

"And you said you would never betray me. What happened to that?" Tessa accused. "What happened to best friends forever? What happened to promises? Who was the one who tore me down two days after my mom died?" Tessa shrieked. Jessamine fell onto her butt, looking up at Tessa shocked.

"Whoa, guys. And you say I'm dramatic?" Will attempted to lighten the mood, though Tessa didn't look happy. Her eyes were almost black.

Tessa attempted for a happier tone though. "Anyways, are you really going with Jessie, Will?" Tessa purred. Will shook his head as he watched Tessa glide around him. "Well. Don't you think we should go together then?"

Will smirked. "Why, of course," and he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"And that is our scene of epic battles between cheerleaders," Will bowed. Tessa curtsied and jumped off the stage.

"I loved the emotion," Mrs. Fairchild said, as dense as a brick wall. "Amazing."

Jessamine was still angry. "Next group up is…" Mrs. Fairchild started.

"No!" Jessamine snarled. "We aren't done."

Tessa looked up at Jessamine, who was on higher ground. "Come back up, Tessa dear," Jessamine said menacingly. Will didn't know what was going on and wanted to tell Tessa to stay back, but she wouldn't have listened anyways. Tessa climbed up to face Jessamine.

And Jessamine's arm went up and Will didn't even stop to think. He grabbed Jessamine's arm, preventing her from slapping Tessa's face. "What are you trying to pull here?" Will asked darkly. His tone held all his anger and frustration. Jessamine looked up at Will, almost fearfully.

"What?" she spat. "The little _orphan _deserves it." An audible gasp rose from the auditorium. _No one_ dared talk to anyone like that before. _No one_ could hurt Tessa, because she was well-protected under the wings of Cecily, Jem and Will. And Jessamine just crossed the line.

"I bet they died just to escape you," Jessamine hissed. Tessa had frozen. But Will didn't freeze. His hand came down on Jessamine's cheek, and Jessamine lied sprawled on the floor, clutching her newly red cheek. "How _dare_ you hit me?"

Will towered over Jessamine, but Tessa shoved him gently aside. Will was confused but nodded. "Jessie's right, Will," Tessa said, kneeling next to Jessamine. "You shouldn't have hit her."

Will narrowed his eyes. Tessa wasn't finished yet. "I should have been the one to do it." Tessa lowered to her voice to a whisper so that only Will and Jessamine could hear her. "You deserve so little, Jessamine. You've tortured people, you've stabbed people in the back and you almost drove me insane," she whispered calmly, though she might as well have been yelling.

"I want you to understand that this isn't over. One day, somehow, someone will give you what you deserve. Revenge is not my style, as you would say it. Because I know one day, you'll get what you truly deserve."

And Tessa stood up gracefully before exiting the auditorium. "Go Tessa!" Cecily hooted. The auditorium broke out in applause, but Will didn't focus on them. He ran after Tessa into the hallway, but she had disappeared. Will cursed and looked around one more time before returning to his drama class.

Will, with a determined look, knew what he was going to do next. For Tessa, he was going to break down his walls. Jem may have taken the place of being her lover… but Will would be the next best thing. Her best friend, her brother, the one she needed to just spill everything to. Will needed Tessa, and she needed him.

For her, Will would break down the walls he kept up for so long… For her, he would do anything. Will knew he was leaving himself unprotected, but _love makes you do stupid things._ He was going to be Tessa's Sydney Carton.

All Will wanted was to see that smile light up her features. And Will would burn down the world if she wanted it.

**WOOO. Will's 'curse' is gone. CHECK. **

**Now... we have the problem of Tessa's secret and Jem Carstairs. Jem isn't just an obstacle, remember. REEMMEEMMBERRR. **

**Also... WE FREAKING HIT SEVENTY-FIVE REVIEWS. AND I'M LIKE: WOOOOOOOO. SUCCESS! **

**Let's do math. 75 divided by 6 = 12.5. SO.. can we get 12 reviews for next chap?**

**THANKS for voting on my poll, those of you who did it. It's still up there if you guys wanna vote (though I'm sure the TID plot would win out) **

**The next chapter is purely Wessa... like the other chapters were. But I just LOVE fluffy stories. SO. **

**Until then!**


	8. Don't Leave Me Here Alone

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ Will's cell phone rang, just as he got to the part where Sydney Carton was about to be executed. Will was in the library, where he often dwelled. And he was in a very comfortable armchair, sitting in the moonlight as he read of Sydney Carton.

But of course, someone had to call him.

Will groaned with annoyance before getting his butt off the comfortable library chair and picking up the cell phone that rung on the round table in the center of the grand library. "Hello?" he said irritably into the phone. Will _loathed_ being interrupted, especially when he was reading. It was to be expected he sounded grumpy when he spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Herondale? Is this Mr. Herondale?" someone asked on the other end. The woman's voice sounded nervous at Will's grumpy tone, as if she didn't want to anger Will further.

"Yes?" Will asked. "I'm William Herondale."

"I'm from St. Patricia's Rehabilitation. I have been told to inform you of…" the person stopped abruptly. The woman on the other end sniffed.

Will stiffened. St. Patricia's was the rehab that held Ella. They wouldn't have called for no reason. "What's wrong with my sister?" Will growled.

"We regret to inform you… that Miss Herondale has passed away."

And the world came crashing down on Will as he hung up the phone. He was numb as he thought about beautiful and wonderful Ella… dead.

Ella Herondale, who was so filled with life. Who was loved and forever will be. Dead. The world suddenly turned black and gray as the thought of his wonderful Ella dying became a reality.

Flashbacks and pictures crossed Will's mind. When Ella, Cecily and Will played tag around the oak tree in their backyard. When Ella taught Will swear words – which she shouldn't have, but he pulled his famous puppy dog face. Her laugh… her smile… All of it was gone. And all of it was Will's fault.

"No…" Will gasped. _It should have been me who died. It should have been me…_

Will stumbled out of the library and half-ran up the stairs to his bedroom. He stumbled drunkenly on the steps of his grand staircase, lying on several steps as the wave of reality swept over him. A picture of his beautiful sister dead made him sick.

Will crawled back to his bedroom, not wanting anyone else to see him like this. Luckily, Cecily was still over at Jem's. Jem would take care of her. They were like siblings and Will was not worried. But he was worried when she would find out that her older sister was… dead.

_Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _The word repeated like a chant in Will's mind. _You murdered her… you killed her… you caused this…_ also whirled around in his brain.

Will staggered into his bedroom to find a thoughtful-looking Tessa, sitting on the ledge outside her window. Will had no idea how long she had sat there, and she was hugging her knees to her chest. As a blast of cold wind swept through her, she shivered again.

It was already nine, so Will had no idea why she was out so late. Will climbed out of his window with a fluffy blanket, placing it around Tessa snugly. Will's heart ached as he thought of Ella, who would have loved Tessa, as much as Cecily, Jem and Will did. Will struggled to hold back tears.

Tessa looked up at Will with her gray eyes before looking right back down again. "Please don't berate me, or tell me I'm stupid. Please don't be cold again…" Tessa whispered. Will was taken aback. Had Will hurt her that much? Had Will destroyed her, just as he did Ella? Will begged her internally that it wasn't true.

Will sat next to Tessa, lifting her chin up gently. "Come," Will said shortly. He climbed back through his bedroom window, extending a hand to a confused Tessa. "We haven't got all day… well night. Let's go," Will clucked. Tessa looked wary, but followed him inside anyways.

Will had no idea what he was going to do, but he began pulling his shirt off. "What the heck are you doing?" Tessa asked, a little scared now. Will rolled his eyes as he tossed his shirt away. He struggled to keep his voice from shaking. He needed someone there. He needed someone _alive_ and understanding and there was no one else that understood Will better than Tessa.

"_We're_ going to sleep."

Tessa looked horrified. "Just sleep, Tess. Where is your mind wandering to?" Will smirked. "Unless you want to…" Will tried to mask his sadness with his smirk, though he felt like he was failing miserably.

"No, stop!" Tessa interrupted. Will climbed into his warm bed slowly, his mind flashing with the gruesome scenes of Ella saving his life. When he heard the truck screech as he froze in panic… when Ella dove for him, ruining her life forever…

"What's with the change of heart?" she asked, as he patted the space next to him. Will struggled to hold back tears before getting up again. And Will embraced Tessa, sending her crashing into his bare chest as he breathed the familiar smell that was Tessa.

"I am so sorry… for what I did. And I want you to know, Theresa Gray, that I'm trying. It's hard for me, and one day, I'll explain everything. But for tonight, please," Will said, voice quivering. He needed her. Ella was gone and Will just didn't have the energy anymore.

A tear leaked out of his eye. Tessa released Will, looking up at him before gently wiping away his tear drop. "You don't have to explain, Will," she said gently, as if speaking to a wounded dove. Tessa shushed Will as he buried his head into Tessa's shoulder, trying to control his silent tears.

"She's gone," he cried. "I'm the one who killed her. It should have been me who died! _I should have died!_" Will was nearly shouting now, but Tessa still kept her arms around him, though he was probably blasting her ears off.

Will climbed into his bed and Tessa followed him as Will rambled to her, pouring his heart out. "And it should have been me who got hit. It should have been me…" Will repeated, as if it would make it true.

"Will, you brainless idiot," Tessa said quietly. "Do you think it would make a difference? Ella would be the one crying over you. She would have been the one to wish she was dead, instead of you. Do you think you would want her to cry like this? Would she want to see you cry? And I… I never would have met you. This is why you kept yourself shut up, isn't it. Will, you bloody fool."

Will was taken aback. "'It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all,'" Tessa quoted. "Ella wouldn't want you to feel all this… all this regret."

Tessa snuggled into Will's chest, placing an arm over him. Will was again, surprised. "Will. Never regret. Looking at the past won't help you now."

Will kissed Tessa's forehead as Tessa slowly fell asleep to the sound of Will's irregular heartbeat. His heart was racing at Tessa's proximity and he smiled a small smile, loving the girl in his arms even more. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't find the strength to push her away. Tessa had no idea what she did to him. He loved the feel of her on his bare skin – more than he was suppose to.

"I love you, Tessa Gray," Will whispered into her hair. "But I have to let you go… Your Charles Darnay isn't me, but I'll be your Sydney Carton." Will kissed her hair, shutting his eyes as he enjoyed probably the last moment he ever will with Tessa Gray. "I'll be anything you need. Just… please, Tessa. Don't leave me here alone."

**Shortest chapter I've written for this story, but I felt like it was right to end it there. O TO THE M-GEES. WE HIT 91 REVIEWS! AAAHHH. You see.**

**I didn't expect to get so many reviews. And I'M SO HAPPY I DID! THANK U GUYS SO MUCH. **

**KEEP REVIEWING! Cuz Tessa's sleeping on Will's bare chest ;) **

**KEEP REVIEWING! Cuz next POV is Jem's.**

**KEEP REVIEWING! Cuz Jem starts to figure out something... about Lucie Manette. **


	9. In Jem's Mind

Jem looked out his bay window into the night sky as he gently played his violin. The bow went up and down on the strings as a soft melodic sound flowed out of the instrument. The violin was his most preferred instrument, and he learned it the first. On the white walls of his room was the awards he had gotten for his music, pictures of his friends, posters of famous musicians and some Chinese souvenirs his mom had bought him, every time she went back to China to visit family.

Jem's dad was British, and was part of the society that his ancestors had created, along with Will's. Many families were in it, most of them wealthy and beautiful. The Carstairs was one of the original creators of the Shadowhunters, along with the Penhallows, the Starkweathers, the Morgensterns, the Waylands, the Fairchilds and, of course, the Herondales. Many other families were added on later of course, but they were the original seven.

Most of the time, Jem's dad was away on business with these families and often left Jem with Will and Cecily. His mom was home more often than him, but was usually with his dad when they left for business. But it was alright. His parents came home as much as they could and Jem knew they loved him.

Then familiar music came from his antique radio. The familiar voice of Lucie Manette blared through the radio, announcing this song made by her friend.

And it was Jem's song.

Jem's mouth was wide-opened, and he closed it immediately, for it was rude and his mother would have berated him for doing so. He had no idea how Lucie Manette – _the_ Lucie Manette gotten a hold of his music. The only person who Jem gave his CD to was… Tessa. And it hit him immediately. Tessa Gray, shy Tessa Gray, who was always away on Thursday nights with Cecily.

Thursday night. The night where Lucie Manette held her segments on the air. Lucie Manette was one of her favourite book heroines, for crying out loud. "_Wo zhen de hen ben,"_ Jem muttered, calling himself stupid. How did he not know?

How did he not realize it? Tessa _was_ Lucie Manette. As his own song continued playing, Jem paced around his room, trying to remember everything Lucie Manette said. She offered great advice – advice that Jem now knew was Tessa. And realization crashed down on him. On the night of the Halloween dance, she had said, '_I got to kiss the guy of my dreams_.' But that guy couldn't have been Jem. That night, Jem had given her his CD. He hadn't kissed her…

Which meant that he wasn't Tessa's guy. Jem sat on his bed as reality hit him. His heart ached as he realized the truth. Tessa didn't love him. And she never will. Jem couldn't help but bitterly smile. What has she done to make him love her?

But as soon as the question came to his mind, the answer followed it. She was _Tessa_. It was that simple. It was Tessa that he fell in love with, and it was Tessa that caught his heart. Of all people, he had to choose the one who could never love him back. A silent tear dropped down Jem's cheek.

He shut his eyes tightly as he thought of Tessa, who never truly encouraged his feelings. But she made them stronger, just by being her.

Why did she never tell him though? Maybe… Tessa _wasn't_ Lucie Manette. But Jem knew it was only wishful thinking. He picked up his violin again and played it, pouring every emotion he felt into his song. His mom had told him before that the person that truly understood your music… the person who truly understood what you were feeling while you played was your true love.

Jem didn't know if Tessa understood his music. He was so confused. As his heart cracked more and more, he played louder and louder, until the violin was almost screaming.

_Snap._ His string snapped and Jem's finger had a little droplet of blood coming out. He stared at the red, contrasting with his light skin, unbelieving. Was this some omen?

The Chinese had lots of omens and superstitions. Was this some sort of sign? Jem didn't know what to believe anymore. But he needed the truth. The stone, cold, hard truth. Tomorrow, Jem decided. Tomorrow will be the day that the truth will be revealed.

And Jem couldn't help but think… tomorrow was the day his heart was going to fully break.

…

Jem's pale palms were nervous as he walked to his locker. Honestly, he never felt that way before. Compared to his friends, he was always the level-headed one, with good advice. But as his heart raced in his chest, Jem couldn't help but feel anxiety as Tessa and Will walked closer to him.

Again, they weren't speaking, and Jem couldn't help but frown at that. "What's with the silence?" Jem asked when they arrived in front of him.

Will and Tessa shot each other a look before quickly focusing their gazes on Jem. Jem narrowed his eyes. There was always something going on between them, and their secret gazes confirmed Jem's suspicions.

"There's always something going on between you two," Jem said, crossing his arms. His best friend and Tessa both winced. "Guessing you can't tell me?" Jem asked wryly.

"Sorry?" Tessa asked. Jem gave her a small smile. It was impossible to stay mad at Tessa.

"Hey Tessa," Jem said, as Tessa took her Calculus textbook out of her locker. Will looked innocent, but Jem knew he was listening to everything they said. Will was just like that, always careful of his surroundings. Though no one else knew besides maybe Tessa, Cecily and Jem, Will's grades were often the highest, second to only Jem and maybe Tessa.

"Can I talk to you?" Jem asked.

"Of course," Tessa smiled. "You're talking to me right now," she grinned. Jem's heart did a little flop in his chest. "We have fifteen minutes before my class starts."

"Can you follow me?" Jem said, a little more nervous than he was before now. Tessa nodded to his question and followed him as he led her through the crowded hallways. He could feel the burning stare of Will on his back. Will had always become more protective after Tessa's mom died and when Jessamine broke her.

When Will said he was going out with Jessamine and Tessa exited the room, Cecily immediately shouted at him, but Jem refrained from doing so. Will had a reason for everything he did. Jem just didn't know them.

Jem opened the door to the music room and it held it open for Tessa. Manners in a gentleman was something Jem's mom had drilled into his head. Tessa gave him a small smile and entered the music room, clutching her books to her chest.

Jem quietly shut the door behind him before picking up the violin he had placed on a chair earlier on. Jem gestured to the chair for Tessa to sit, and quirking an eyebrow, she did so, putting her hands together patiently. As she laced her hands together, her eyes shot up to Jem, questioning him.

The music room was always Jem's favourite place to hideaway. The instruments that hung on the wall, the soothing olive green colour painted on the walls and of course, the music. Several stacks of chairs were carelessly placed around the room. The only thing not attached to the wall were the stacks of the chairs and the grand piano at the corner of the room. Sunlight filtered in from the windows as the wind gently blew the plants outside.

Jem took in his surroundings, but his eyes seemed to always fly back to Tessa.

But Jem didn't speak. He simply put the bow to his strings and began playing. He shut his eyes as he did so, the notes coming to him immediately. He played of sadness and wonder, love and questioning. An angst filled song. The sun warmed him, giving him strength to continue. The music only got louder and louder as he played, he struggled to reveal himself in his music. Jem had his own walls, though he wanted to break them down through his music. He wanted to show Tessa everything he was feeling through his song. Jem wanted to see if she could understand.

Jem gently opened his eyes as his bow ceased to slide up and down on the strings. Tessa was staring at him, mouth wide-opened. "What did you hear?" Jem finally asked.

"I don't know," Tessa admitted. Jem's heart sunk. "I heard lots of things. Things that reminded me of rain, stars, first love… This probably doesn't make sense," Tessa blushed, but she continued anyways. "I heard things of beauty, of light, though darkness was right behind it…" Tessa seemed to be caught in a trance then.

And so was Jem.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've heard. I heard music like no other. It was like a confession of a sort… though rejection and pain was in there…" Tessa woke up from her trance. "Sorry. Being a lunatic here."

Jem shook his head. "No, no," Jem said, smiling. "You understood."

"Understood?" Tessa asked, pure innocence on her face.

"My music. My mom had always said that the person that understands your music…" Jem hesitated. He didn't want to push the knowledge on her. What if she ran away scared? "Understands you the best."

Tessa grinned at Jem's words. And her glowing smile wiped away Jem's thought about Lucie Manette. The bell rang then, shaking Jem out of his daze. "We better get going," Jem said, offering Tessa his arm. Tessa took it, slipping her hand through it, playfully.

"Calculus sucks," Tessa frowned then, as they exited the music room, the violin left behind.

And Tessa and Jem laughed together as Jem walked Tessa to her class.

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dejected-looking Will, hiding in the shadows. Jem blinked again, but Will was already gone. Jem frowned. Why did Will look so miserable?

**AWH JEM! So close to understanding... but so far...**

**BUT THANK U GUYS FOR THE 108 reviews! THINK WE CAN GET FIFTEEN by NEXT CHAAAP?**

**REVIEWS FOR... Jem's innocence.**

**REVIEWS FOR... Will's point of view next**

**REVIEWS FOR... fluff!**

**REVIEWS FOR... Jessamine bashing ;) **


	10. A New Tessa

You just lost a girl you liked, but there were hundreds of girls after you anyways. So whatever right? You just move on and that's it.

Well no. Not for Will Herondale. Jem and Tessa were laughing as they walked, the blue obvious in Tessa's eyes. Will should have been happy for them. He knew that, of course. It was a no brainer.

So why did he feel sad? He scoffed at his own stupidity as he eyed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Will had another urge to punch the glass, but quickly turned away before he could do so. His bandaged right hand was covered by a leather glove and he didn't want anyone to notice it. He already ditched his first class, and although he knew he wasn't going to be expelled – because his father was a huge donor to the school – he didn't want to risk double detention.

Sighing, he exited the bathroom and headed for his blow off class. Drama.

He was first into the auditorium. No surprise there. The bell didn't ring for another two minutes. Will settled into his chair and brought his dark hat over his eyes. And the world seemed to fade away... as Will slowly settled into a slumber and…

"Hey Will!" an annoyingly cheerful voice came. Will wanted to scream with annoyance. He looked up to see Jessamine, a smile that was painful to even look at, plastered on her face.

"Can you go away?" Will said, not bothering with formalities. Jessamine's smile didn't even falter.

"Can I sit here?" Jessamine asked, as if Will's question didn't say enough.

"No," Will said coldly.

"Thanks!" Jessamine said cheerfully, and dropped down to the seat next to him, leaning uncomfortably close to Will.

"My, my! Someone has no brain! He said no, you idiot!" Cecily said, coming to his rescue. Cecily loomed over the sitting Jessamine. But Jessamine didn't dare shout back at Cecily, who was Will's twin, so she settled for Tessa, who was almost invisible behind Cecily.

Jessamine sneered. "Dressed for a funeral again, Bookworm?" Tessa was wearing black jeans and a gray blouse, but Will personally thought she looked beautiful. Will frowned internally. Tessa hadn't worn colours since her mom died… Jessamine's joke hit a little closer to home than Will would have liked. Judging from Tessa's frown, he was right.

Her mom's death was on her mind and Tessa's eyes began turning stormy and a dark gray.

"At least she's not dressed like a prostitute," Cecily smirked, eying Jessamine's outfit. It was true though. Tessa's conservative clothing was miles away from Jessamine's borderline nudity. Jessamine had a blouse on that was tied together two inches over her belly button. A mini-skirt couldn't even cover her butt while she was sitting. Jessamine was lucky the school had no dress code.

Jessamine huffed, but stayed seated. Will was sort of excited. The first thing of the day that wasn't drab or boring. A girl catfight.

"Settle into your seats, children!" Mrs. Fairchild declared. Jessamine only sneered as Cecily and Tessa sighed and walked to sit closer to the stage. Will was sitting in the back row and Cecily and Tessa walked up to sit in the fourth row, closest to the stage. Will sighed, standing up and straightening his coat before walking out of the row he was in.

"Where are you going?" Jessamine asked.

"Somewhere where your perfume, face and voice irritates me," Will shot back and stomped away, settling in the seat right behind Tessa's.

He only saw the back of Tessa's head, but had a feeling Tessa was trying to hold back a laugh. Will smiled, glad he could bring a smile to her face.

"As you all know, winter is approaching! And it's your Christmas dance!" Mrs. Fairchild said, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. The class began buzzing with excitement. "And the school has asked you all for music suggestions."

"Lucie Manette!" someone hooted from the audience.

Mrs. Fairchild sighed, as if she heard it before. In front of Will, Tessa stiffened. "Yes, yes, of course. Almost every student in our school voted for her. Since I am the one planning this dance, I'm in charge of the music. Miss Theresa Gray?" Mrs. Fairchild called.

Tessa seemed to be startled awake, though she was trying to hide herself as she sunk lower and lower into her seat. "She's right here, Mrs. Fairchild!" Will called. Tessa turned around to shoot Will a look of poison.

"Tessa, since you work at G.O.L.D. can you please get Lucie Manette for us?" Mrs. Fairchild asked. Tessa hesitated. Cecily immediately interrupted them.

"Lucie Manette is so busy though! I heard she was doing extra segments or something," Cecily called to Mrs. Fairchild, voice bordering anxiety. But why would Cecy be nervous?

"Please Tessa?" Mrs. Fairchild asked. Tessa shifted uneasily in her chair. Will couldn't help but be concerned about the girl that sat in front of him.

Then unfortunately, an annoying prick sat next to him. "Hi Will!" Jessamine said. _Angel! Can't she leave me alone!_ Insulting thoughts about Jessamine swept around through Will's head as Mrs. Fairchild.

"Now, I wanted the drama students to perform a modern version of "A Tale Of Two Cities." Usually we do something like Romeo and Juliet, but of course, everybody loves Lucie Manette, so we're doing that," Mrs. Fairchild announced, over the buzz of the students. Tessa now looked as stiff as a board, and questions in Will's head kept on turning.

"We have every role filled except for Sydney Carton and Lucie Manette. Many girls have signed up for Lucie but…" Mrs. Fairchild shuddered. "Weren't all that great. So! We're holding auditions, right here, right now! Because I really need a Lucie! Several people offered to write a script and change the play into a more modern one. And it's coming really great!" Mrs. Fairchild said excitedly. The dark-haired woman was practically jumping up and down.

"Anyone who wants to be Lucie, stand up!" Jessamine, on Will's right side, immediately stood up. So did the rest of the girls in the class, excluding Cecily, of course. Cecily already bragged to Will that she was one of the script writers.

And Tessa stayed down. Then miraculously, Tessa stood up, but Will realized it was only Cecily shoving Tessa's butt off the seat. Cecily kept Tessa standing, and Tessa shot a glare at Will's sister, but it was too late.

"Miss Gray, come up as well please!" Mrs. Fairchild called.

"Wait… I don't want to…" Tessa started.

"Now!" Mrs. Fairchild shrieked. Stunned, Tessa ran up to the stage, where Jessamine sneered at her.

Will looked on with interest now. Ten girls went up, and it was finally Tessa's turn. Personally, Will thought the first ten girls were… absolutely horrid. Two girls smiled during the scene – and it was the scene where Lucie was crying because Sydney had to leave. In "A Tale Of Two Cities," Sydney Carton died, but in this modern case, Sydney had to go to juvenile for something he didn't do. But he was taking the place of Charles Darnay, who was also wrongly accused.

One girl winked at her boyfriend in the scene and couldn't stop giggling. Another girl was too dramatic, overplaying the scene. Several girls were monotone with no emotion. And there was this blond girl that ran off the stage because she was just too shy.

Jessamine was the overdramatic girl. She had filled the auditorium with her wailing and sobbing, slamming her fists into the ground for good measure. Through her blubbering, Will couldn't even hear her lines. Cecily and Will both booed loudly at that and Mrs. Fairchild pretended not to notice their booing – because Mrs. Fairchild hated it too, of course.

Finally, at last, it was Tessa. Tessa was always different when she pretended to be a different person. When she took on a role, it was like she transformed into something. A beautiful creature. A saddened woman.

Will was always amazed by Tessa, and this was just one of those moments.

"Sydney…" Tessa said, looking out into the auditorium. Her voice was thick with sorrow and Will could almost sense that Tessa… wasn't entirely faking. "I am so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Tessa repeated, shaking her head. A tear quietly leaked out on her cheek. "It's all my fault… Know that there will always be a part of me," Tessa put a hand against her heart as she said the last lines, "There will always be a part of me that belongs to you. You, who is my best friend."

To Will, the lines were absolutely cheesy. But Tessa said it with such conviction, that Will stood up.

"Mr. Herondale?" Mrs. Fairchild asked.

Will strode up to the stage, standing next to Tessa. "Lucie, you fool," Will said gently. Tessa played on, as if it was another scene in improvisation. Will tenderly wiped a teardrop off Tessa's cheek. "And you'll always be my Lucie. I want you to be happy. And it's not right if you're with me. Go have fun. Go to parties. Go love Charles. But don't dwell on the past. It's not your fault."

"But Sydney…" Tessa said weakly. Her eyes were a dark shade of gray. Will frowned at that, knowing that Tessa wasn't completely happy. Not for the first time, Will wished he could read Tessa's mind. "I ruined your life."

Will chuckled darkly. "Lucie. I'll sit in jail for the rest of my life, for something I didn't even do." Tessa choked, her gaze firmly on Will. "But I'll do that for the rest of eternity… if I just get to see you smile once."

Then of course, Jessamine had to ruin the moment. "Sydney! Why spend eternity waiting for _her_?" Jessamine spat. She shoved Tessa out of the way.

"Jessamine!" Will shouted sharply, beating Mrs. Fairchild to the chase. "I don't really care if you're jealous, or if you have an obsessive crush on me. For once in your life can you let someone have something?" Will yelled. Jessamine backed away slowly and ran out of the auditorium.

"Well… That was beautiful!" Mrs. Fairchild said slowly, as if unsure. "You both get the part for Lucie and Sydney! Oh, I forgot! Charles Darnay will be played by James Carstairs."

Will laughed darkly. Oh, the irony.

Then, Tessa ran off the stage, in the direction where Jessamine had left. Will stared, open-mouthed, at her. As did the rest of the class.

…

When Will stood up, Tessa immediately wanted to run off the stage. But of course, she had a role to play, so she didn't. Will had a hard armor on. A shell. And he had broken down that wall for Tessa. She had slept in his arms yesterday, comforting him from the loss of his sister. Cecily still didn't know. Tessa loved the spicy scent of Will, his comfortable arms enveloping her and simply the presence of him.

But Tessa was scared. Would Will revert to his old self? Would he push Tessa away again? Tessa certainly understood. Tessa herself was hesitant to reveal anything to anyone. The way Will found out about the true story of Jessamine and her real feelings was a coincidence.

Underneath that cold exterior was a barely beating heart. A very vulnerable heart.

And Tessa was scared she would break it. One slip, and… boom.

Tessa was angry with herself. She knew she loved Will, but why couldn't she confess? So many problems to deal with!

The fragility of Will's heart… wanting to help him, but scared her feelings would get in the way… and Jem. Not to mention her alter ego. Tessa didn't want to reveal her secret, because she knew everybody would laugh.

Tessa Gray the Bookworm is Lucie Manette? They would jeer at her, despite the truth. No one would like Lucie Manette anymore.

As the thoughts rolled around her head, as she ran after Jessamine into the girl's bathroom, Tessa wondered. _Why do I want to help Jessamine again? The girl who single-handedly wrecked me?_

But Tessa couldn't help but pity her ex-best friend, despite the horrible things she had done. Tessa was going to find out why. And this was the perfect opportunity.

Jessamine was crying, sitting on the counter. Her mascara was dripping down her face and she looked like an absolute mess. "Here to take pictures?" Jessamine sneered as she cried. "The great Jessamine Lovelace has fallen. I can see it now. Headlines of the school newspaper, right?" Jessamine shrieked.

A little too egotistical, Tessa thought. _The great Jessamine Lovelace?_ Tessa giggled in her head.

"No. I'm just…" Tessa stopped. Why was she there?

Tessa sighed and wet some paper towels for Jessamine. She reached to wipe her face but Jessamine hissed, snatching the towels from her. "Don't touch me. I can do it myself."

"What happened to you?" Tessa finally asked. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you were my sister from another mister," Tessa smiled at their old joke.

"I was tired of being a bottom-feeder with you. Will, Cecily, Jem… they didn't care about me. They only cared about dear Tessie. And I was tired of it. I was unloved. Unimportant!" Jessamine yelled.

"Well what about me?" Tessa shouted, her voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. Jessamine was silenced. "_I _ was there for you. _I_ ditched everyone for you. I could have had so many friends and been popular – just like Will, Cecy and Jem. But I stayed with you! Look what good it's done me! You've destroyed me!" Tessa shouted. But she didn't let her tears fall. She wouldn't show weakness to anyone else. "Was I not enough for the _great Jessamine Lovelace?_" Tessa said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"No! You weren't enough!" Jessamine shrieked.

"Well look who's talking now! Would you have taken a friend who loved you or groupies who don't even care about you! Just because you're popular now! And now, you probably won't be popular! You may have been the most popular girl at the Institute – but no. Not now. Everybody knows what you are. A horrible, back-stabbing witch. And I've had enough!" Tessa said, crossing her arms. Jessamine remained silent, so Tessa continued.

"I was here to comfort you. To ask you why you left me for Aline and her lackeys. You left me for a girl who didn't even like you. She just wanted to get back at me for hanging out with Will and Jem. Congratulations Jessie," Tessa sneered. "You've gotten yourself fake friends, a nasty wardrobe and what is it for? To be popular?"

Jessamine winced at her words. "The Jessie I know wouldn't have worn that blouse that revealed her freaking chest! Nor would she have worn that skirt who doesn't even cover her butt! It's November, for crying out loud! Who wears skirts in London weather?"

Tessa threw her hands up. "So that's it. That's all I have to say. I was this weak, broken girl when you left me, Jessie. But now, I've had enough. I have _real_ friends now. Friends who won't abandon me, especially in my time of weakness."

Tessa stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her with a bang. She will play Lucie Manette in the show. She will decide who she wanted to be. The shy Tessa Gray was gone.

The Tessa Gray that Elizabeth Gray knew and love had returned. No more hiding away. Tessa was going to be her old self again and she knew her mom would have been proud. Change was coming, but Tessa accepted it with open arms.

As she heard the wailing through the bathroom door, she walked with a confident step through the empty hallway back to the auditorium.

Will was still on the stage, raising an eyebrow at Tessa when she strode in. Tessa walked with her head held high, eyes shining, and shot a smile at Will. Will was surprised but smiled back.

_It's done_.

**WOO. NEW TESSA IS HERE! OR BACK! OR WHATEVER.**

**I didn't reveal too much evidence on Tessa's shyness and stuff... So I might post a one shot about that. If you guys want I mean. Tessa being shy, Jessamine bullying and WILL COMING TO THE RESCUE! WOOO. **

**If you want, I can make that one-shot. I feel kinda bad cuz i didn't show too much of Tessa's shy side so yeah. **

**Personally, this chapter was more like me forcing out words - which i really hate. D: SO EXCUSE THE UGLINESS! **

**REVIEW FOR... NEW TESSA!**

**REVIEW FOR... Practicing the play next chap ;) **

**REVIEW FOR... jealousy**

**REVIEW FOR...**

**OH WAIT. THAT REMINDS ME. I have no idea how jealousy reminded me of this but:**

**MY POLL IS STILL OPEN... i think. YEAH IT IS. VOOOOOTEEE. WOOO. I'm taking it down tmr. Last chance!**


	11. Volleyball and Reveals

Tessa eyed herself in the mirror, holding one outfit in her right hand and another one in her left. Both outfits were modest and conservative, but there was a difference.

The one in her right hand had blue stripes in the shirt.

Deciding to take a risk, no matter how small it was, she chose to wear the long-sleeved knitted sweater. Yes, the one with blue stripes. Black jeans were slung on her slim waist. Tessa struggled to button them as she ran out her bedroom door.

She was late. Again. The moment she slipped on a pair of black flats, she realized. She forgot her messenger bag. Tessa groaned and cursed herself for being so forgetful. She darted back upstairs and grabbed her bag. "Don't you want to eat breakfast?" Nate called to her from the kitchen.

"No!" Tessa shouted back. "I'm late! If Will left without me, I'm murdering him."

Deciding to be a little bit bolder even, Tessa slipped on _blue_ flats. Her mother had given them to her, before she died, of course. Though they pinched her feet a little bit, she loved them.

Tessa ran out the front door and thankfully, Will and Cecily were still there. Tessa almost jumped into Will's car and without a moment's hesitation, Will drove off.

"Tessa!" Cecily shouted the moment Tessa got into the car. "You're wearing blue!"

Will screeched to a stop. Tessa was almost thrown out of her seat and she was sending prayers of thanks to whoever had the genius seatbelt. Will eyed Tessa incredulously, scanning her from the top of her head to her feet. Will's eyes widened. Tessa shifted under the scrutiny, though, uncomfortable again.

"She's wearing blue flats too, Cecy!" Will pointed.

Cecily screamed. "But you didn't have to make me deaf," Will grumbled. Honks sounded from behind Will and Will shot off again, as fast as a bullet. Tessa made it to the school in one piece, where Jem greeted her.

"I got Cecily's text that you're wearing colours!" Jem laughed excitedly, sweeping Tessa into his arms. Jem spun Tessa around in a circle, her feet flying off the floor.

"It's just a colour," Tessa said, rolling her eyes. But she couldn't help but feel excited too. It wasn't _just_ colour. Not really. Tessa always looked like she was mourning since her mom died.

And now she looked normal. Pulling the sleeves of her knitted sweater down to cover her hands, Tessa hurried inside. She was thankful that it was merely cloudy and not yet raining in London, though the weatherman said there would be drizzling in the afternoon.

The bell rang and Tessa ran to her locker to retrieve her gym uniform. Will was one step behind her. Jem and Cecily already left to go to their classes. Every month, the Institute staff insisted that the students that don't have P.E. on a regular basis should go to the gym and have one class. Tessa was fine with it. She needed her exercise, simply because it was good for you. But Jessamine definitely wasn't.

She wailed and screamed and demanded for herself to be excused to no avail. Gym class for Jessamine meant the other people in her class never got to have any fun. And Tessa was in her class, unfortunately. Will, who endured Jessamine's tantrums with Tessa, was in the same gym class Tessa was in.

It was always good to watch Will get bothered by Jessamine, who was keen on smothering him. But having Will date Jessie? Tessa shuddered. That was one road she didn't want to go down again.

Will walked casually to the boy's change room and Tessa rushed to the girl's. Tessa changed as quick as she could before running to the gym. Volleyball nets were set up and some people were already volleying to each other and practicing over the net. Will had parted with her to change as well, but he was faster than Tessa and was already practicing his serves at the net.

"Alright! I'm splitting you into teams," Coach Lightwood barked. Benedict Lightwood, or Gabriel's father, was a very strict man. He didn't spare anyone, not even his own son, Gideon Lightwood, who had accidentally fumbled a football two years ago. The man had shouted at his son, threatening violence. Gideon graduated a year ago, leaving his brother to deal with the psychopath of a father alone.

"Herondale!" Coach Lightwood pointed. "You're on team red. Tessa Gray, you're with him. Iris Branwell, also red. Fleur Wayland on that team as well. Morgenstern twins, you boys are on that team too." Tessa inspected their team. Will was very good. There was no doubt about it. Fleur was a little delicate sometimes, but she was still a team player and was alright. Iris was not as aggressive as Fleur, nor as brave. She was merely a supportive player, though she was known for several good volleys. The Morgenstern twins, Sebastian and Jonathan. Both handsome, intelligent and very tricky. They were good players as well.

Then there was Tessa herself, who was clumsy but could hit a ball. Tessa wasn't very good, but at least she wasn't as bad as Nerdy Nicky, who was tall and gangly but was scared when a ball got in three feet distance of him.

Coach Lightwood had already split the other teams. There were four teams and two nets. Tessa kept her eyes on her opponents.

Wren Carstairs, second cousin to Jem, was on the other team. As was Adele Fairchild, Tristan Starkweather, Drew Penhallow and lastly… Jessamine Lovelace. It was a pretty decent team, to Tessa at least, but Will was smirking as if he had no competition.

Tessa got to her position in the back row, left corner. Will was serving. Will tossed the ball in the air, stepping forward and jumped as high as he could, slamming his hand down on the volleyball. A beautiful jump serve. The volleyball was dangerously low over the net, barely skimming it and was as fast as a missile. Adele Fairchild struggled to get it, but she missed and the ball landed on the floor.

"Point one for me," Will laughed. Tessa rolled her eyes before focusing on the other team. Will did another jump serve, which sailed over the net to be received by Wren Carstairs. The ball came sailing over to Tessa, who passed it to Fleur. Fleur volleyed it to Sebastian, who spiked it hard enough that a sound that sounded eerily similar to a sonic boom sounded and touched the ground on the other side. Jessamine was suppose to guard that spot and looked shocked to see that the ball had actually touched the ground on her watch.

Will sneered at Jessamine and did another jump serve. This time, Drew got it and he bumped it hard enough that it went sailing back over the net. Iris tried to volley it, but it slipped past her fingers.

Jessamine cackled on the other side. "Shut up you wench!" Fleur snarled. Jessamine rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Iris," Fleur smiled.

Adele served then, a nice overhand serve which Jonathan received. He passed it to Iris, who was setter now, after a rotation. Iris did a nice set over to Tessa and Tessa, who wasn't really tall enough or strong enough to perfect a spike, tipped the ball over gently. The ball barely got over the net, but still went over. Tristan, on the other side, was shocked, since he was expecting a spike. He dove for the ball, but was just a little too late. Tessa felt a little giddy.

"Come on, Tess. That was weak sauce. Where are the spikes?" Will taunted. Tessa stuck her tongue out at Will before getting into a ready position.

Iris served, doing an underhand serve, which was easily received by Wren. Wren passed it to Tristan who volleyed it to Jessamine.

Jessamine, with a nasty grin on her face, leapt to do a spike and slammed the ball down… right onto Tessa's head. A loud slam filled Tessa's ears and a throbbing pain began to increase in her head. Tears filled Tessa's eyes from her head being hit, but she kept them in. It was only a natural reaction. The hit had forced her tears out, but she willed herself not to cry.

Will was at her side immediately. "At least you got us a point," Will smiled. Tessa felt weird butterflies in her stomach at Will's gentle smile. It was rare when he gave one of those out.

"How?" Tessa asked, struggling to stand up with Will's help.

"The ball hit you and went back over. Jessamine was too busy laughing to defend her spot."

Tessa laughed. The world spun around her and black spots filled her vision. Will eyed her concernedly. "Do you want to sit out?" he asked. Tessa shook her head. It only made it worse, but she bit her lip and nodded. Soon, her vision stopped spinning and Tessa focused again.

Sebastian was serving now, and Adele bumped it to Wren, who spiked it over the net, even though he was in the back row. Luckily, Will dove for it and passed it to Sebastian who set it perfectly to Tessa.

Tessa eyed the ball that was slowly losing altitude and jumped up. Her hand reached back and just as she was about to slam the ball down on Jessamine, she tipped it over instead.

Jessamine who had backed up because she thought Tessa was going to spike it, dove for the ball, but was too late and landed on her face. Will chuckled and Tessa couldn't help but grin.

…

"_And she landed flat on her face because she tried to get the ball,_" Tessa laughed. She was Lucie Manette again and telling them the story of _volleyball_. Tessa was a little careless, telling her fans about a personal story, but it was too good not to. Tessa slipped her thumb into the pocket of her dark blue jeans. "_Anyways. Whoever made those _Lucie Manette_ shirts and sent one to me, thank you so much. I'm wearing it right now!" _

Tessa was wearing that Lucie Manette shirt. It was a loose top, with smooth fabric. It reminded Tessa much of a crop top, but Tessa wouldn't wear that. The shirt flowed down to her knees and was white. The name _Lucie Manette_ was in the middle, written in gold calligraphy. "_This might be insane, but I actually like the rain,"_ Tessa admitted. "_So those of you who hate the rain because it blocks you from having fun, go to a friend's house! There's nothing stopping you from drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate and listening to some songs! I actually made a song for you guys, so here it is!"_ Tessa pressed a button and her song came on.

It was her song about Will. Angsty, dramatic and filled with flair, the song was probably one of Tessa's best. It was time for Tessa to leave and she took her navy pea coat that was draped on her chair.

Tessa's phone buzzed. Tessa froze immediately, taking her phone out of her jacket pocket. Cecily was rapping her knuckles smartly on the soundproof glass that blocked Tessa and Cecily, but Tessa ignored her.

She checked her text.

It read:_ I know who you are, Lucie Manette. Your secret is going to be revealed, and what will happen when people know you lied to them? Tricked them? Everything you said on your show was a farce. It's not like Bookworm Tessa does those things. You little wench. Hypocrite. Liar. You give inspiration to others, but you don't do those things yourself. How can you live knowing you lie to thousands of people? They deserve the truth, so I'll give it to them. Goodbye, Lucie Manette._

And Tessa's phone slid through her fingers, falling to the ground below.

**Dun. Dun. DUUUNN!**

**I'm going to write the one-shot. It's up now! Idk. Review, Favourite, Follow! I don't know if you noticed but i spell honour with a U and favourite with a U.**

**Yes I am Canadian.**

**NO i don't say EH or AY at the end of every sentence. I have no idea what the heck a Canadian accent is. **


	12. Behind The Bedroom Door

To be honest, Will had no idea what compelled him to agree to be Sydney Carton. It wasn't as if Will needed more attention. Not to brag, but he already had every girl in the Institute have their eyes on him. Okay. Will was a _little_ boastful of it…

Who was he kidding? He loved the attention, though he wished there was an off switch. Sometimes, it got tiring to have girls whisper around you, giggling and point their fingers at you. Sometimes, it got tiring to have fake friends.

And it's always tiring to have the one girl you truly love out of your reach. Will could have any girl, _except_ for the one he wanted. Oh, the irony.

As he stood next to Tessa on the auditorium stage, he belted out his lines, though there was no one there to applaud him or anything. It was just a practice between Charles Darnay, Lucie Manette and Sydney Carton. The irony of the situation made Will wanted to laugh.

Then, Tessa's phone rang. Tessa jumped, looking immediately fearful as if her phone had something threatening to tell her. She slowly slid out her phone and checked her messages. Soon, her face morphed into one of relief. Again.

For the past hour, every time Tessa received a text on her phone, she would immediately frown. For the past week, Tessa had been nervous about something, and not even Cecily knew why.

"You alright, Tessa?" Jem asked. A poisonous sting of jealousy ran through Will. It should have been _him_ giving her reassurance. It should have been_ him_ that put an arm around Tessa.

Jem had placed a hand on her shoulder, before continuing. Jem was a good actor, of course, Will knew that. But even he could not hide the intense worry for Tessa in his eyes. Will had been hiding his feelings under a cold mask for years. He could handle it. _Right?_

"Lucie. They told me I'm going to juvenile… then jail," Jem said solemnly. Tessa's eyes began to tear up. Of course, Tessa was just acting, but Will felt sorrowful at the sight of her tears.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Charles! They framed you! Why…" Tessa stuttered. In that scene, Will wasn't suppose to be there. That was why he was standing off to the side and watching the girl he loved and his best friend. The scene they were in was the kiss scene, and though Will wanted to look away, he found himself staring at them, unable to move.

"They won't believe a sixteen year old kid, Lucie! All their evidence points to me," Jem said, looking down.

"They faked it," Tessa said, her eyes shining. Will admired the girl. It was as if she was perfect. But to Will he was. Will couldn't help but remember the times he found Tessa, on the verge of breaking because of her scars in the past. Tessa had an awful tendency to keep things to herself and it angered Will to a point that he wanted to rip the doors of the lockers in the Institute and slam Jessamine in the head with them.

In many of the books Will read, he saw _Mary Sues._ Those people were girls that were always beautiful, perfect and amazing. Their fear was nothing but a farce. Tessa was beautiful, though she didn't see it, and amazing. She wasn't perfect, but no one was. But Will didn't see Tessa for her beauty, unlike the male protagonists in the story saw the Mary Sues.

There were plenty of girls prettier than Tessa. Jessamine, though Will hated to admit it, was prettier. Aline was. The girl sitting in the fourth row of the auditorium and staring at him was.

But it was Tessa's character that drew Will to her. Tessa wasn't some Mary Sue. She had her faults, and Will couldn't have loved them more. But Tessa wasn't his, and never Will be. He often had dreams of Tessa in his arms, kissing him and just saying three simple words. Eight simple letters. And Will would respond to her, uttering the same words.

But then Will would wake up, and his dream would shatter.

"Will?" Jem asked. He was snapping his fingers in front of Will's face.

"Sorry," Will said, shaking out of his reverie. "Can we take a little break?" Jem looked concerned but nodded, letting Will have his space. Will didn't spare another glance at Tessa before walking out of the auditorium. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he wanted to sprint out of there, but that would only raise Jem's suspicions. And that would mean Will would definitely undergo a questioning sooner or later.

He didn't notice that there were footsteps behind him until thirty seconds later. Which was pretty slow for Will. Will tensed and whirled around, lunging at the person following him. A shriek sounded in the air and Will stopped in his tracks.

The girl who had been practically stalking him for the past week was there, looking slightly bashful and frightened at Will. Will shot her a cold glare before turning on his heel and walking again. He could hear the sound of footprints behind him and he stopped again. The footsteps behind him stopped as well. "What do you want?" asked Will bitingly.

Will turned around. The girl had sandy brown hair, and green eyes, eerily similar to those of Gideon Lightwood. Tatiana Lightwood, the youngest of the three Lightwood siblings, and Daddy's Little Girl. She was stalking him.

Will was thoroughly creeped out.

"What do you want, Tatiana?" Will sighed.

Tatiana looked ecstatic from being addressed by Will. Pathetic. Both Gideon and Gabriel had told Will that their sister was _eccentric._ To Will, _insane_, _crazy_ and _mentally unstable_ were the perfect words to describe Tatiana Lightwood.

"I just…" Tatiana stumbled over her words. "Do you want to go on a date?" Tatiana blurted out. She covered her mouth with a small hand, as if shocked she had just spoken like that to _the_ Will Herondale. But she didn't take her words back.

"No." Will began to walk again, wanting to get out into the cold and drizzling weather of London.

"But…" Tatiana said, but Will was getting impatient.

"Two letters! Is it that hard to understand. Do you want me to spell it out? I know you're mentally unstable but I thought you would understand two freaking letters together! Now shut up and let me leave, alright? I have no time for silly schoolgirl crushes. They mean nothing. Maybe you like me because I'm hot or something, right? Well stop being so shallow and grow up. This isn't kindergarten," Will snarled. He stomped out into the London air, the brisk wind blowing through him.

He didn't notice Tatiana or spare her another glance, but if he did, he would have noticed her face getting redder than a tomato and her fists clenching so hard that her nails dug into her palms. Tatiana's palms started to bleed a little, but Will didn't notice anything.

He didn't notice the look of outrage on her face. But Will honestly didn't care. He had too much on his mind to care for a fifteen year old girl's crush on him. He wrapped his thin coat around himself even tighter, stuffing his hands into his pockets before trudging out into the rain.

There was always one place he found comfort in, other than books of course. He hailed a taxi and got to his destination soon, but not soon enough. Will sprinted to his familiar bench, though it was drenched in rain, he flopped down onto it.

The rain splashed into the pond of Hyde Park, and the ducks were nowhere to be seen. Will hated ducks, so he was fine with it, though he found himself slightly missing the familiar honk of the annoying ducks. Little droplets of rain became bigger and bigger and eventually, Will was soaked to the bone. He ignored the cold building inside him, though.

_Tessa. Tessa. Tessa. Tessa._ It was that stupid name that he couldn't get rid of. Will yelled out in anger, scaring the remaining living things out of the trees and into the dark sky. The rain dripped down his throat and mouth, but Will continued to scream out in anger. He kicked the ground, at the water, at the mud that flew up everywhere and splashed himself.

He kicked the bench he was formerly sitting on. Will was a sopping wet drama king, and he was not happy. How could one girl do so much to him? He had read Romeo and Juliet. He found it unlikely that a thirteen year old girl and a seventeen year old boy could fall in love in one night. He read Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. How could Elizabeth Bennet suddenly realize she was in love with Darcy?

Those were the thoughts that came through Will's head when he read those books. Unrealistic. Fake. Wrong. Those were only some of the words that he used to describe love in the books he read.

But he looked at himself and Tessa, and he found every saga he read in their relationship. Boy loves girl, but girl loves another boy and it's all one big mess. And if Will had the luck to steal Tessa away, could he even do that? When Jem, his best friend, his brother, his confidant and the one who had given up everything to comfort Will, loved Tessa? Jem was Will's rock and Jem endured so much for Will.

And now Will wanted to take away the girl that made Jem happy. Salty tears mixed with the rain on Will's cheeks. Will closed his eyes, shutting them tightly. What was wrong with him? He wasn't human. He didn't deserve to live.

Will wanted to throw himself off Blackfriars Bridge and into the swift flowing river of the Thames. But he was being a tad dramatic, wasn't he? Just for a girl. Will could endure it… maybe.

…

Cecily Herondale was just another girl, with a boyfriend, a best friend, a twin brother and another friend who was practically a genius. Yup. Average life.

But Tessa was starting to shut herself up again, and Cecily didn't want to relive the month Tessa remained silent. Tessa didn't speak for an entire month after her mom died, and the haunted look Tessa had in her eyes was enough to give Cecily nightmares.

Will was always distant, and even more so now. There was something Will wasn't telling her, and Cecily had an awful intuition it was about some_one_.

Jem was there of course, but Jem did too much for her already. Perhaps he knew what was going on with Will, but Jem wouldn't tell Cecily. _It's not my place to tell you_, Jem would say.

Then there was Gabriel Lightwood. Cecily found it funny that Gabriel meant "strong man of God" and that his last name had _light_ in it. More and more, Gabriel became Cecily's light in the dark and her strong man.

Gabriel took her rain jacket, placing it on a coat rack. Slipping off her shoes, Cecily took Gabriel's hand as they walked deeper into the grand, Lightwood house. Gabriel stopped Cecily at the looming staircase in front of her. "I know what you're going to say," Gabriel said abruptly. Cecily raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" Cecily grinned, adding a flirting lilt. Gabriel only responded with a smirk.

"You want me to get you a Coke, a family-sized pack of BBQ chips from Lays, a huge burger with just lettuce, cheese and beef."

Cecily put a hand to her heart. "You know me so well." She pretended to wipe a fake tear from her blue eyes. "I'm so proud." Cecily was extremely thankful that Gabriel liked a girl with a hearty appetite, because Cecily could eat her weight in beef, and honestly, Cecily doesn't even get fatter.

It was probably because of the conditioning she always did. Cecily always wanted to be a fighter.

"Does that mean I get a reward?" Gabriel smirked.

"Like what?" Cecily responded, feigning innocence.

"Oh, just stop with your innuendos! It's sickening!" Gideon Lightwood called. He appeared at the top of the stairs with his girlfriend, Sophie Collins. Sophie was giggling beside him.

"Like you don't whisper dirty things in Sophie's ears," Cecily retorted. Sophie stopped laughing and straightened.

"Of course he doesn't, Cecy," Sophie winked. "Gideon doesn't know how." Gideon's ears turned to a dark shade of red as his girlfriend, his brother and Cecily laughed at his expense. Gideon grumbled.

"You're suppose to be on my side, Sophie!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Unpredictable girls are cool," she laughed. Gideon and Sophie disappeared into the study, off to study for some university exam or whatever. Cecily couldn't care less for studying.

"Go up first. I'll get your food," Gabriel said, ushering Cecily upstairs. Before Cecily left though, she slapped Gabriel's butt. Gabriel looked indignant. "What was that for?"

Cecily merely chuckled. "I don't know. Butts are there for slapping."

"I'm going to ignore the innuendo in that." Gabriel turned around walked to the kitchen before Cecily raced upstairs.

Gabriel's room was entirely different. His room was an olive green, comforting and soft. Cecily had been in there enough times to know where everything was. There was not a room in the Lightwood house that Cecily had never been in.

Except for Tatiana's room of course. Will often called her insane and unstable. Jem and Tessa were nicer and said that Tatiana merely had personal problems. Cecily often leaned closer to Will's side for Tatiana Lightwood. It was hard to imagine Tatiana being related to rest of the Lightwoods, but it was true.

Tatiana's door was always shut and it was very girly. Painted a light pink with white designs on the edges, it was cute, but a large, red _KEEP OUT_ sign was nailed in the center.

Cecily longed to know what was on the other side of the door, but Gabriel would shoot her down. _No one, not even us, knows what's in Tatiana's room. Don't even try, Cecily Herondale_, Gabriel had said. But Cecily's burning curiosity always got the better of her.

Double checking her surroundings, Cecily opened the door. She winced at the slight creaking sound but continued anyways and eased the door shut, though she left a crack open, just in case.

One look at Tatiana's room and Cecily wanted to scream. There was a simple queen-sized bed pushed to the side. A desk with a light on it was pushed to the side as well. There was a nice walk in closet, but that wasn't why Cecily wanted to scream.

Pictures of Will were scattered around Tatiana's room. There was one when he was studying in the library. There was one where he was reading. There was even one when Will was in his bedroom. Several bookshelves lined the walls of Tatiana's room, but they were all photo albums and they were labeled like this: _Will Herondale in the summer. Will Herondale swimming, Will Herondale in the winter, Will Herondale studying_.

Cecily couldn't even see the colour of Tatiana's room for it was all covered with the picture of her twin brother. _How could she get the pictures of her brother?_

There was one when Will broke his arm. One when Will was _brushing his teeth!_ Cecily rushed out the door of Tatiana's bedroom and almost slammed the door behind her. She was greeted with an angry Gideon and Gabriel Lightwood. Sophie had probably already left. Cecily sank to the floor, covering her head with her arms.

She was practically hyperventilating.

"Cecily?" Gabriel asked, touching Cecily's shoulder. Cecily shook. Anger was gone on the Lightwood brothers' face, replaced by concern. Cecily looked up at the brothers with a haunted look in her eyes.

"Will…" was all she managed to get out.

**... Wow that was creepy. **

**ANYWAYS. Review, Favourite and Follow! I also wrote another one-shot for both TID and TMI if you want to look into that. DID U GUYS READ CAPTAIN WONDERFUL? XD. WOOO. This was a little twist in the story. And i didn't get the POV for Cecy yet so yeah.**

**Can you imagine if a girl/guy had pictures of you... that you didn't even know she/he took? Personally, I would turn that guy/girl in to the police and get someone to admit that person into a mental asylum. **

**WHAT WOULD U DO?**


	13. Brothers in Everything But Blood

**A/N: At the suggestion of Echo XVII I'm putting a Jem and Will chat! Though I'm pretty sure I didn't do Jem justice, but whatever. Here ya go!**

Will rushed over to the Lightwood mansion, sprinting as fast as he could. Miraculously, his phone had stayed dry somehow and it rang while Will still being rained on at Hyde Park. Gabriel Lightwood had called Will because Cecily kept muttering his name, frozen in shock somehow.

Will looked like a drowned cat, his black hair a mess and every inch of him wet but he didn't care. He impatiently rung the doorbell of the Lightwood mansion, almost punching a hole into the door. The door was flung open by Gideon Lightwood, who looked extremely worried.

Will pushed past Gideon, racing upstairs and getting dirty looks from maids for getting their house wet and muddy. Sitting in Gabriel's room was Cecily, who was hugging her knees on Gabriel's bed. Gabriel was right beside her, holding her in his arms. "What in the name of the Angel did you do?" Will snarled. Gabriel looked up, meeting Will's glare with his own frosty stare.

"I didn't do anything! She…" Gabriel bit down on his lip, looking at Will's sister. At Gabriel's softened gaze, Will immediately understood. Maybe Gabriel really did love her… But no time for that now. In two strides, Will was at Cecily's side.

"Cecily?" Will asked gently.

Cecily looked up at Will's voice, eyes wide with fright. Will almost recoiled. Cecily looked mad and frightened, something she never was before. Cecily Herondale was perhaps the bravest out of the Herondale children. Rash, bold and reckless were only some of the words to describe her. But the fearful look in her eyes made Will want to run for his own life as well.

"What's wrong, Cecy?" Will placed a hand on his younger sister's shoulder.

"Tatiana… pictures… stalker… everywhere… room," Cecily said, her words mixing into a jumble. Will eyed the Lightwood brothers. "What the heck does that mean?" he demanded.

"We found her coming out of Tatiana's room…" Gideon said hesitantly. Before anyone knew what he was doing, Will stormed out of Gabriel's room and flung open Tatiana's door. And his mouth dropped open.

"How did your sister get a picture of me in my bathroom?" Will thundered, whirling around to see the Lightwood brothers standing there with equal shock on their faces. "How did she get pictures of me when I was swimming? That mental…" Will went on to swear in front of the brothers, unabashed. "I bet she had some poison gas thing that poisoned my sister! It's all her fault! She traumatized Cecily! Anyone would be traumatized! Who has pictures of someone else plastered all over their walls?" Will shouted.

Will exited Tatiana's room, chills flooding his skin. "That creep. Freaking admit her into a mental asylum, will you? She needs it."

Gideon was silent, but Gabriel spoke up on his sister's behalf. "She's just…"

"Just what?" Will retorted. "_Eccentric?_" He rolled his eyes. "My sister is not speaking because of your _eccentric_ mental retard of a sister! Cecily won't even speak! For the first time in her life, she looks _scared!_" Gabriel winced at every word Will threw at him. Will understood, but he was merciless to Gabriel Lightwood. Will was making him choose between his sister or his girlfriend.

"Just give her some time." Gideon said quietly. "I'm sure Tatiana will see sense."

"See what sense? By the Angel, Gideon!" Will threw his hands up into the air exasperated. "What sense is left for Tatiana Lightwood to see? We're leaving, right now!" Will went back into Gabriel's room and picked up his sister in his arms.

Carrying her out, he shot one last cold look at Gabriel, who looked miserable. "She is never coming back here again, you hear me?" Will said threateningly.

"No…" Cecily said, regaining her voice in Will's arms.

"What do you mean, no?" Will said, almost shouting now.

"I don't care if Tatiana is a mental psycho," Cecily shook her head. "Gabriel…"

Will sighed, understanding her sister's wishes. "You will never step one foot back into this house again." Cecily protested in Will's arms at his words. "But I will not object to Light-_worm_ coming into our house. And you," Will glared at Gabriel who looked slightly happier. "If you don't take care of my sister, I will chop you into pieces and let Cecily tear your freaking heart out. Put a bodyguard on your mental freak of a sister and don't let her near us."

And at that, Will departed the Lightwood mansion, every inch of him still wet from the subsiding rain with his twin sister in his arms.

…

There was something wrong with Will. Jem just knew it. And it wasn't because Tatiana Lightwood's wallpaper was Will's face. Only Tessa didn't know about Tatiana and her insanity. The Lightwood brothers, the Herondale twins and Jem were the only people that knew.

Jem dropped by at the Herondale manor to visit Will, though Will barely spoke to him. There was something wrong with both Will and Tessa, and Jem, cool, calm and collected Jem, was getting frustrated. Everybody had secrets, and Jem understood that, but he couldn't understand why William Herondale was keeping them from him.

Since they were twelve, they had been best friends. Brothers, in everything but blood. They shared everything together. They were used to girls at the Institute writing fan fiction about them being _gay._ Of course it wasn't true, but it was funny because the girls sent the things they wrote to them and Will and Jem would laugh at the unbelievably false stories they made up.

But now Will was shutting even Jem out, and Jem wouldn't stand for it. Jem stormed up to Will's room, ready to confront him. But Jem found Will staring thoughtfully out his window, his blue eyes glassy. It was painful to stare at his face for too long, even. The mix of longing, sadness and slight anger was obvious on his face. Jem coughed.

Will turned to see Jem, and every emotion Jem had seen was wiped off Will's face. Will shut his blinds immediately, though Jem wanted to see what he was looking at. "James, what are you doing here?" Will asked, flopping onto his bed.

Everybody called Jem by his nickname. No one ever called him James except for Will, and his mother when she was frustrated or angry about something. "Will," Jem sighed, all anger drained. It was hard to stay angry at Will for long. Jem had figured that out several years ago.

"Yes?" Will drawled. Jem settled onto Will's desk chair, throwing a pair of boxers off the chair and onto Will's face. Will snatched them off immediately, tossing it to a corner in his large room.

"Spill, William," Jem said curtly.

"Spill?" Will laughed. "Are we suddenly thirteen year old girls?" Jem rolled his eyes.

"You know that not only thirteen year old girls say _spill_," Jem retorted. "In fact, I heard you say it before. I heard Cecily say it before. Tessa said it once too."

Will winced. Jem eyed his best friend, suspicious now. "What's going on, Will? You've been even more withdrawn."

Will shrugged. "Tatiana Lightwood is so creepy. She had a picture of me half-naked, brushing my teeth, James. Of course that's going to leave scars. There were _photo albums_ labeled with my name. And now that I've rejected her – pretty harshly, I might add – she might go insane."

Jem couldn't help but snort with laughter. "I doubt Tatiana will go insane."

Will eyed Jem incredulously. "She had _photo_ _albums_ with my face! She had pictures of me while I was in my own bathroom! If you don't call that insane, I have no idea what. Isn't that illegal?"

Jem, who had always wanted to be a lawyer of some sort, of course knew it was. Jem nodded.

"See!" Will accused. "She's gone bonkers over me. Curse my beauty. Why did I have to be so attractive?" Will sighed dramatically.

"And modest," Jem said, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Yes, that too," Will laughed, ignoring the sarcasm in Jem's voice. Jem chuckled.

"We haven't talked like this in a while, huh?" Will nodded at Jem's question and stood up, walking over to his bookshelf. Jem quietly observed Will as he gently touched the spine of a book with his long fingers.

The book was Tessa's. It was her 'Great Expectations.' Jem raised an eyebrow. "You know, with your fingers, you could have been a good piano player."

Will scoffed. "I'm too good of a fighter to become a musician, Jem." It was true though. After Ella had been hit with a car, Will had taken up fighting. Jem, because he was Will's best friend, had taken it up with him. Cecily had joined too. No one really knew why Will decided to become a fighter, but Jem knew. Jem knew that Will was venting his anger on a punch bag. It was simply his way of release.

"How is Ella?" Jem asked gently. Will hardened, dropping the book on his shelf again.

"Dead."

Jem was shocked at Will's terse reply. "Do you need to…"

"Nope. Already got it out of my system. Tears, pain and all."

"Who knows? Cecily know?" Jem asked. Will immediately shook his head.

"Don't tell her Jem. I don't want her to know until she _has_ to. The latest time possible. But…" Will hesitated. "Tessa knows."

Jem raised an eyebrow. It was rare to have someone know something about Will before Jem did.

"Don't even think about asking, James Carstairs." Jem rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't going to," Jem said. Jem lied down on Will's bed, stretching out his back, before burying his head in one of Will's pillow. A scent, completely opposite of Will's, filled his nose. Vanilla. Will Herondale never smelt like _vanilla._

Jem sat up. "Why does your pillow smell like… _vanilla?_" It was a familiar scent, yet Jem couldn't place a name to it.

Will straightened and shrugged. "Perhaps I went to a pub and got a girl to come home with me."

Jem rolled his eyes. "Cecily would have shot you down before the girl could have even entered the house." Will shrugged again.

Deciding to ignore it, Jem moved on. "You've been acting even stranger lately, Will."

"So you've said," Will smirked.

Jem suppressed another eye roll. He found himself often doing that when he was around Will. "Answer, Will. You can tell me anything."

"Not this, James. Anything but this." So Will _was_ keeping something from Jem. Jem couldn't help but feel a stab of hurt. "Jem? Can I ask you something?" Will said.

"You already did," Jem snorted.

Will rolled his eyes. "Do you like Tessa?" Will asked abruptly.

And immediately, Jem's face brightened. "Was it that obvious?" he smiled.

Will looked taken aback. "Well… yeah. I'm pretty sure that I can read you better than most people, too."

Jem couldn't help but break into an even bigger grin. "Yeah, I like Tessa. Very much. More than I should really. I feel so… alive around her. Is that the right word?" A goofy grin spread across Jem's face. Jem shut his eyes in reverie.

Jem didn't notice Will's frown and stiff look.

"She makes me feel… _better_." Jem opened his eyes and noticed Will's frozen look. "What's wrong?" Jem asked.

Will shook his head. "Nothing. I'm happy for you, mate. You finally scored a girl." Jem smiled, though uneasily. There was something wrong with Will.

"Tell me what's wrong, Will," Jem urged. Will shook his head. "William Herondale. What about being brothers?"

"Don't look at me like that, James!" Will said, covering his face with his hands. "That's not fair!"

Jem only smirked. "Then tell me!"

Will opened one eye, took one look at Jem and gave in. "I like this girl…" Will said. Jem raised both his eyebrows. "And not just fancy, or like because she has a pretty arse. I _really_ like her." Jem stayed silent. Will Herondale. Ladies' man, womanizer, flirt… in _love?_ Jem smiled widely. "But…" Jem almost groaned. Of course there was a _but_. "She's dating this guy and they love each other – a lot."

And Jem groaned. First girl Will really loved and taken away? "Can't you steal her away?" Jem asked. Will smiled sadly at Jem, as if he knew something Jem didn't.

"I respect the guy she loves too much. Even if she loved me, I wouldn't dare take her away."

Jem felt a pang of pain in his chest at Will's sorrow. He lost his sister and now the girl of his dreams. "Is there anything I can do?" Jem asked. Will shook his head.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, Jem." But Will's face betrayed him. Will was absolutely _not_ alright. Jem frowned.

Suddenly, Will's radio blared. "_Remember, Lucie Manette is coming back to us on Thursday night! Now let's hear this song, Oath! By Cher Lloyd and Becky G!" _

Lucie Manette. Tessa. Lucie Manette. Tessa. Jem was still not sure about it, and he had to find out more.

"Will, want to go out for coffee?" Jem asked. Will nodded.

"But I'm going to get Cecily and Light-worm to come too. Angel knows what's going to happen if I leave them alone in this house," Will frowned, before walking out of his room to find his younger sister and the boy she loved.

Jem eyed the window Will was at previously. In two long strides, Jem made it to the window and slowly, he opened the blinds halfway, afraid what he might find behind them. Jem shook his head. Ridiculously. Afraid of something behind a window.

But dread filled the pit of Jem's stomach. Steeling himself, he opened the blinds fully, to find nothing there.

Except for Tessa's bedroom, right across from Will's window.

**BTW, I don't check my work before I post it online. When I go back and read it I'm like: Shiz, why'd I make that mistake? But I don't go back and change it because I'm too lazy.**

**THINK WE CAN MAKE IT TO 200 REVIEWS? SO CLOSE! ONLY 11! Thank you for those who did review and yeah. TWELVE CHAPTERS AND 189 REVIEWS! WOO. **

**Think we can get 20 reviews for this chapter? (Also, I hope you liked the twist I put in there with Tatiana. AND! There's going to be an even BIGGER surprise. Involving Will, Tessa and Jessamine...)**

**ALREADY SAID TOO MUCH!**

**TWENTY FOR NEXT CHAPTER? **


	14. Shadowhunter Lineage

Will sipped his Americano through the straw. He made sure there were huge slurping sounds as he did so – because he knew Jem was always irritated by those sounds. Americano. Black coffee and water.

Black, like his soul. Okay, maybe a little dramatic there.

"Will, freaking get manners and stop slurping! I'm going to call your mom and tell her to whip you if you do that again!" Jem rubbed his temples.

"Look what you made Jem resort to! The Mom card!" Cecily laughed. Gabriel's arm was around her, and though Will wasn't sure about Gabriel, he knew she loved him and that he loved her. Gabriel would protect her.

"At least he didn't play the Tessa card yet," Gabriel smirked. Will stiffened.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Will defended. No one noticed that Gabriel's words hit closer to home than Will would have liked.

"Are you kidding me? That girl has more temper than Cecily!" Gabriel chuckled. Jem smiled, his face lighting up at the mention of Tessa. Oh Angel. Even her name made Jem smile.

Guilt flooded Will. He shouldn't be wanting to kiss the girl Jem loved. He shouldn't be wanting to… do what he wanted to do with Tessa.

Cecily smiled. "Tessa does have a temper. It's hard to get it out, but when she does," Cecily shuddered. Will couldn't help but have a small smile play on his lips. Tessa, fierce Tessa.

One look at Jem's face though, made every trace of a smile on Will's face disappear. Jem _did_ look better. His face practically glowed because of Tessa.

Will's phone rang then, a loud buzzing sound penetrating their conversation in Starbucks. Will picked it up, just as Tessa ran into Starbucks, her cheeks rosy from the cold weather outside. Her hair was slightly wet, and a white beanie covered her locks of hair. A striped white and gray woolen scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck. A coat, probably Nate's, judging by the size, was hung on Tessa's small frame. The coat went to her mid-calf and Tessa looked like a dwarf in it.

And she couldn't have been more beautiful.

"Hello, William?" someone said on his phone. "William? Are you there, son?"

Will immediately snapped out of his reverie as Cecily called Tessa over. Will excused himself, just as Tessa arrived. She took his spot and shot Will a small, sheepish smile. Will couldn't help but give her a smile back before walking over to a quieter spot to take his call.

"Dad?"

"Oh, Will. Where are you?"

"Starbucks. Jem, Tessa, Cecy and her ridiculous boyfriend is here too," Will said, rolling his eyes.

He heard his dad chuckle lightly into the phone. "Can you come back home? You can bring your friends if you want, but can you get home right now?"

"You're home?" Will asked, surprised.

"Yes. Your mother… your mother wanted Ella's funeral in London. Anyways, this isn't about that. Just come home straight away. I'll see you in a bit. Goodbye, _Gwilym_," Will's dad said.

_Gwilym_ was Will's name in Welsh. He was originally from Wales, you see, but they moved to London when Will was seven. There was still a slight Welsh accent laced in Will's voice.

Will walked back to his table. "We have to go home. Dad's back and he wants to see us for some reason," Will shrugged. Cecily was as surprised as Will was.

"Can we come? Nate has his business friends over, so I can't go back yet," Tessa said. Cecily nodded immediately. Will didn't speak at all. He just walked out of Starbucks and slid into his car, waiting for the rest of his friends to come. Gabriel and Cecily were riding in Gabriel's car. Nobody wanted to disturb them, or be there when they make innuendos and kissy faces. Nobody really wanted to hurl in Gabriel's car from their sweetness.

So Jem and Tessa rode with Will in eerie silence to the Herondale manor. "I'm glad you're starting to drive like a sane person," Tessa smiled. Ever since the day Tessa and Will fell asleep together, Tessa had been more friendly to Will. Will was grateful of course, but unfortunately, it was making Will like Tessa even more. You just can't win.

Will shrugged. "I just don't really want to get there."

And they continued on in silence as they reached their destination.

…

Tessa didn't mind the silence. It had taken her a long time to get over her mother's death and now that Ella Herondale had died, Tessa understood. Especially with Will thinking _he_ caused it. Tessa only wished she could have met Will's sister. From what Will told her that night, she had been an amazing person. Ella was shy with affection, and Will and Cecily strove for it, longing for every hug and kiss she gave out.

Tessa wondered if Cecily knew yet. And how hard she was going to take it. Cecily had only given snippets of Ella Herondale to Tessa, telling Tessa that Ella was the best sister ever and that Ella was going to get better. She _had_ to. But whenever Cecily talked to Tessa about Ella, it was more like Cecily was talking to herself, unconsciously trying to cheer herself up.

Tessa easily learned that Ella Herondale was a touchy subject.

"We're here, Tessa," Jem said, opening the car door for Tessa and extending a hand. Tessa thanked Jem, knowing that Jem was raised to be a gentleman – an utter, perfect, courteous, amazing… The adjectives could go on and on really. Mrs. Carstairs fell for Jem's dad for a reason. _Perfect_ manners. But Mr. Carstairs was handsome too. Jem got his good looks from _somewhere_. Tessa smiled at her good friend and took his hand.

Will was still not speaking, though it didn't irritate Tessa as bad as it would have once before. Will strode into the Herondale manor, Tessa and Jem following them shortly. Gabriel and Cecily rolled to a stop in front of the house, just as the door shut behind the three friends.

A maid walked up to Will, dressed in black and white. "Mr. Herondale is in the library, sir," the maid said, looking at her feet. Will thanked her and dismissed her. Tessa couldn't help but notice the red in her cheeks, blushing because Will had spoken to her.

"Even in your own house, you have girls fawning over you," Tessa grinned wryly.

Will shot her one of his own rare smiles. "Jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tessa could feel blood rising to her cheeks.

"No!" she defended. Will merely chuckled before walking ahead to Tessa's second home – the library. Once again, Tessa was amazed at the sheer size of the library, the books neatly lining up the walls to the ceiling and the golden lights brightening the entire room.

Will chuckled next to her. "Every time you enter the library, you have the same face," Will murmured.

Tessa only grinned. "It's my favourite place in the world."

Already seated at the round, oak table in the center of the room was Edmund Herondale. And another girl, with golden hair, was sitting with him as well. Her back was to the three teenagers, who were joined by Cecily and Gabriel.

A cold chill spread through Tessa as she realized who it was. She would recognize the long, blonde hair anywhere.

Jessamine Lovelace turned in her chair to face Tessa, flanked by Will, Jem, Cecily and Gabriel. Cecily hissed at the sight of her, turning into Gabriel's chest. "Why is she so hideous?" Cecily said to Gabriel, voice slightly muffled. Will began laughing, though neither Edmund or Jessamine had heard Cecily.

Tessa looked on with a grim face, imagining every possibility there is – and most of them were negative. The only one that was positive was… actually, there was none.

"Take a seat, children! I have big news to share," Edmund smiled.

"Dad, why are we here?" Will asked first, dropping into the chair that was furthest away from Jessamine. There were enough chairs that no one had to sit next to the blonde and Cecily made it obvious that she detested Jessamine. Will held barely concealed disgust on his face, along with Jem and Gabriel.

Tessa? She could only shrink away, knowing she had the least power in the entire room. Jem pulled out a chair for her, next to Will and Tessa sat down, looking down into her lap.

"Will, you are now sixteen. A man, almost," Edmund declared.

"Almost," Will scoffed under his breath. Tessa giggled. Will looked at Tessa, raising an eyebrow. Tessa shrugged. _Too immature_, she mouthed to him. Will rolled his eyes.

But that really wasn't the case. In fact, he wastoo _mature_. For someone to deal with deaths, loneliness and many other things, Will was very strong. Tessa admired his strength and his stubbornness to stay away from people. Will was scared to hurt others and it only increased his standing in Tessa's opinion. Having fears wasn't necessarily a bad thing. How you act with those fears was the important thing.

Edmund looked confused at the exchange between Will and Tessa and his eyebrows furrowed. Maids strode into the library, carrying cups of water for everybody, except for Cecily, who's cup had fizzing Coke in it.

Tessa sipped her water quietly, feeling out of place. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jessamine sneer at her.

"_Gwilym_, you are now a man. It is time to think about marriage," Edmund said solemnly. Tessa almost spat out her water, and was coughing. Jem put a calming hand on her back and Tessa smiled gratefully at him, but she was not reassured. _Marriage? At sixteen?_ "I want you to get married at the age of eighteen. Just a year and a half, Will, and you can be holding a lovely wife. Maybe she could even be pregnant," Edmund said, his voice sounding suggestive.

That's when Cecily spat out her Coke. Some of her spit landed on Jessamine, who wiped it off with disgust. "What? Will? Getting a girl pregnant?" Cecily began to laugh, slamming her fists in the table like she was drunk. "Who's the poor girl that's going to marry him?" And the situation began to dawn on all five teens, eyes flying to Jessamine.

"I am not marrying that witch!" Will shouted and chaos erupted. Shouting ensued between father and son as they debated on why Jessamine was _not_ the right choice for Will. "I hate her! She's an evil, conniving, idiotic, retarded…" and Will went onto swear colourfully in both Welsh and English, getting louder with every word.

"Will, sit down," Tessa said quietly. Though Tessa could see it was reluctantly, Will dropped down onto his chair next to her, slumping as if defeated. Without a sound, Tessa held onto Will's hand underneath the table, offering him support and strength. Will squeezed her hand, keeping a firm hold on it.

"Why can't William marry someone else?" Gabriel asked, finally speaking.

"Ah, Gabriel! My future son-in-law!" Edmund clapped his hands. Neither Gabriel or Cecily looked disgusted… rather hopeful. Tessa smiled at them.

"Why is he not turning away and running?" Will muttered under his breath to Tessa.

"Because he loves Cecily and wants to marry her anyways. Duh," Tessa whispered.

"You are in the circle of Shadowhunters, Gabriel. You are not in the original seven, which would be best, but you _are_ part of the Shadowhunters by lineage. Marrying Cecily would make sure that the Shadowhunter line stayed pure," Edmund said.

"That's a bunch of bull…" Will said, but stopping at the glare from Jem. "Poop. Why can't we make other people Shadowhunters? And what the heck _is_ Shadowhunters? A bunch of old people getting together and getting drunk, that's what," Will snarled.

"William! I will not stand for this! Your mother and I raised you for greatness. The Shadowhunters are devoted to fighting the evil in this world, and you will be one when you are eighteen," Edmund said, getting slightly angry.

"Why is Jessamine here then? The Lovelace's are not a Shadowhunter family," Will said, crossing his arms.

Jessamine smiled smugly as Edmund continued. "On the _contraire_, Will. They _are_ part of the lineage of Shadowhunters, and I would hope you show your future wife more respect than that."

"Respect?" Cecily shouted, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "Has she every showed respect to us? She's a freaking clingy girl. You should see her in drama. She's a retard and she treats Tessa horribly! The only reason why she doesn't treat the rest of us badly is because of our power in society. That and because Will and I can totally own her face!"

Jem coughed.

"And Jem!" Cecily added. Gabriel coughed then.

"And Gabriel… but that was one time, really," Cecily said. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Still counts, Cecy," Gabriel smiled warmly.

"Don't Cecy her! That's my nickname!" Will whined, though his voice lacked the usual hate and disgust directed to Gabriel Lightwood.

"Right. The Gray girl," Edmund said plainly. "Do not even think about going off with her, Will. She is not… _good enough._"

And a cup of water was poured over Edmund Herondale's head. But it was not by Cecily or Will's hand, but by Jem, who had stayed silent until now.

"Shadowhunters are taught to be respectful, strong but kind. Strict _and_ forgiving. Tessa is not of lineage blood, but she is still better a person than Jessamine can ever be. If you are truly there to fight evil, start with yourself," Jem said quietly, though he might as well have been shouting. Jem took Tessa's hand and led her out of the room. All eyes were on them as they left.

**...**

**WOOOO GO JEM! AND CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? WE GOT 200 AND BEYOOOOND. WOOOOOOO. You. Are. Amazing.**

**FAVOURITE! And if there's specific things you want to add, just send me some requests.**

**Nothing drastic like: JEM AND TESSA GET MARRIED. or JESSAMINE DIES. or ELLA COMES BACK TO LIFE.**

**things like: Will and Jem have a heart-to-heart. or Jessamine talks to Tessa. or a scene in Cecily's POV. **


	15. Discovery and Pandemonium

Jem tugged on Tessa's hand, fuming on the inside though struggling to keep a calm face for the girl he dragged up the stairs. Tessa was hurrying as best as she could, following Jem's quicker and maddening pace. The fastest way to get Tessa back into her own house was through Will's window, onto the ledge and into Tessa's bedroom window.

Jem flung open Will's bedroom door and quickly opened Will's window for Tessa. "I'm so sorry, Tessa," Jem murmured to her as he helped her across and into her own bedroom. Jem knew about the windows that served as an escape route between Tessa's house and the Herondales' house, though he had never used it nor had he really seen it.

"Thank you, James," Tessa said softly at her own window before quietly shutting her window and closing the blinds, disappearing from Jem's view. Jem worried for the girl intensely, hoping she wouldn't take Edmund Herondale's words to heart.

Then a mad William Herondale stormed into his bedroom, with even madder hair. Will slammed the door behind him with a loud bang. It didn't startle Jem though, because Jem was aware of Will's presence already. It was hard not to notice Will, not just because of his looks and this aura around him, but because of the hideous profanities escaping his mouth at top volume. Jem smiled inwardly. If his mom was there, she would have washed Will's mouth out with soap and dishwater. Jem's small smile turned into a frown.

Ella Herondale would have done the same thing.

"Who in the name of the Angel gets married at eighteen? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, and I've heard Jessamine speak!" Will roared. Jem sighed and sat silently on Will's king-sized bed, the soft pillows and blankets enveloping him. Will continued to rant, pacing around the length of his large room. "_No one_! That's who! No one gets married at eighteen!" Will yelled. Jem was positive the entire block had heard the mad shouts of Will Herondale. "This isn't the freaking Victorian era anymore! Why would I even get married to Jessamine of all people? I'd take Tatiana over her!" Will paused, rethinking his words. "Actually never mind. Idiotic, mean blondes are better than psycho stalkers. Besides, the Shadowhunters don't do anything except for hold parties at other people's places! They get stoned all night and… and…" Will screamed in frustration. "The idiots! Retards! Mental psychos! Fight evil, my arse!"

"What are you going to do, Will?" Jem asked tiredly.

Will froze, mid-rant. "I don't know. I don't love Jessamine, remember?"

"Who _do_ you love, Will?" Jem pressed.

"I don't want to be a home-wrecker, James. I'm not going to elope and marry that girl when she already has another person. I'll runaway from home. I'll go live in a cardboard box. Maybe that bartender, Magnus Bane, can give me a place to stay. Whatever. As long as his boyfriends stay out of my way." Will crossed his arms.

"Tell me more about your girl," Jem suggested, wanting more information on the mystery girl and to get Will's mind off the unfairly arranged marriage at the same time.

Will's face softened, eyes gazing blankly in the air. Jem smiled at Will's thoughtful look as he drowned in his thoughts of the girl he fancied. "What is there to really tell, James?" Will asked Jem, though his eyes weren't focused. "She's intelligent, can put up a fight with me, too. Not many girls can do that," Will smiled inwardly. "I'm scared of hurting her, Jem. She's perfect for me. She loves the same books I do and she loves music. I got her this music book for her to write songs in and… and…" Will stopped abruptly, to Jem's disappointment. The daze Will had was lost. Instead, a hard look settled on Will's handsome features.

"It doesn't matter, James. I'm not going to ruin her," Will sighed. "I'll be back later Jem," Will said, grabbing his favourite dark coat off the carpeted floor. "Don't wait up."

Hope had deflated out of Will like a balloon. Sighing – everyone seemed to be doing that often lately – Jem opened up the window to Will's room, climbing out onto the ledge Will was on so often. Suddenly, Tessa's window opened, revealing a Tessa clutching a blue book to her chest. Her dark hair was tied up into a loose bun, though stray strands hung out in wisps on Tessa's face. Jem smiled at her nonchalant appearance, and simply at her presence. Music was streaming out from her opened window, her radio turned up to the loudest volume.

"_Lucie Manette coming to you tomorrow!"_ the radio blared. Jem was instantly alert. He remembered now, as he connected the dots in his head.

Tessa, who was always missing on Thursday nights. Tessa, who didn't want Lucie Manette to be playing the music at the Christmas dance, when Tessa had to perform as _Lucie Manette_ on stage. (Oh the irony.) And Tessa, who had ran away at the Halloween dance, just like Lucie Manette had said.

But Lucie Manette had kissed the guy of her dreams that night… and Jem had an uneasy feeling settle in his chest again.

Jem's palms started to sweat as a nervous feeling settled over him. He never felt this nervous in his life, and was only getting more worried by the second.

"What are you still doing here, Jem?" Tessa asked, breaking the silence. "I thought you would have gone back home by now."

Jem shrugged, hiding his inner conflicting emotions. "I wanted to talk to Will." _Say it,_ his inner voice said to him. Jem was starting to think he was going insane. _Who had inner voices? _

But Jem's mouth stayed shut. Deciding to be subtle about it, he spoke, "Do you want to catch a movie with me and Will tomorrow?" Just asking _do you want to catch a movie with me tomorrow_ made it seem like he was asking her out. He wanted to of course, but Jem had a feeling she would have said no. Jem wasn't going to take any risks.

Tessa bit her lip. "I'm sorry… I can't."

"Why not?" Jem pressed.

"I… I just…"

"Too busy being Lucie Manette?" Jem blurted. He was absolutely mortified. That was extremely rude. If his mom was there, she might have even spanked the sixteen year old Jem. Tessa's mouth dropped open, jaw unhinging. If the situation were a little different, Jem would have been chuckling at her expression.

But Jem was afraid. What if she stopped talking to him? What if she started hating him? Jem started to grow more anxiety as silence descended.

"How'd you figure it out?" Tessa sighed with defeat, at last.

"You're always gone on Thursdays… and you react to everything related to Lucie Manette. Oh, and by the way, you revealed maybe a smidge too much on your show. Running out of the Halloween dance? Big give away," Jem confirmed.

Tessa groaned miserably. Then immediately, she was on guard. "Jem… you haven't been sending me text messages have you…?" she said cautiously.

Jem was confused. "What? What text messages?" Tessa shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm being dumb," she grinned, though Jem could immediately tell she was hiding something.

Jem decided to let it go. He already ventured into one of her secrets. Two would be way off the line. But Jem started to feel worse and worse. Tessa had kissed the _guy of her dreams_ that night, and Tessa definitely hadn't kissed him. But who was the guy she loved?

"What's that?" Jem asked, pointing to the violet-blue book she held. Oddly, the book reminded Jem of Will – and his blue eyes that often entranced many girls. He probably snagged half the girls' population at the Institute just with one piercing glance.

Tessa clutched the book tighter to her chest. "I write music in it. Will gave it to me when, uh… my mom died. And Jessamine exploded. Yeah…" Tessa said awkwardly.

And it all made sense. Jem wanted to choke. He had been telling Will all about how he loved Tessa, torturing his best friend without even noticing. Jem wanted to flung himself off the ledge and into the cement a story below. Will loved Tessa. And Jem didn't realize it until now. Until he practically paraded his love for Tessa in front of Will. And Will kept it under wraps, struggling with it alone.

"Something wrong, Jem?" Tessa asked.

Jem shook his head. "No. You know what? I'm going to go home. My mom's probably waiting for me," Jem said, before standing up and leaving a bewildered Tessa, sitting alone on the ledge outside her window as the wind blew around her.

…

Will went to the pub he usually went to – Pandemonium. Of course, Will wasn't eighteen yet, but he never let that stop him. Like most teenagers, well, at least Will, had fake I.D.'s.

He didn't bother waiting in the line into the club, much to the annoyance of other people waiting and the security guards. Will strode right on ahead, to meet a burly man, dressed all in black, blocking his way. The security guard was easily a head taller than Will's six feet two inches and twice Will's size in width. The guard smirked down at Will, peering down at the young sixteen year old.

"I doubt you're old enough to enter, boy. But even if you are, back of the line, like everybody else," the security guard said, crossing his thick forearms. Will blew the hair out of his eyes, staring hard at the guard.

"Look. Just let me in, alright? I really don't want to fight today," Will said, defiance in his voice.

"Oh, this kid!" the guard said, angry now. "Do you really think you can…" Will didn't let him finish.

Immediately, Will's fist was flying at the man's face, followed by another punch to his stomach. The man immediately was on guard, swinging wildly at Will. Will didn't have as much strength as the burly guy did, though he had the skill and the agility. The big lumbering fellow was only a piece of meat.

Will duck under his swinging arms and kicked back, hitting the man's crotch. He howled in pain as Will smirked and calmly walked inside. He could already hear the security guard bellow behind him, and large thumps on the dance floor – telltale signs that the guard was following him. But Will had already made it to the bar, and he was home free.

The security guard grabbed Will's throat from behind, but Will could only smirk. "Whoa there, Kelly!" the bartender said, holding up his hands. Magnus Bane was grinning at _Kelly_, and he didn't really look intimidating in his black apron and white dress shirt, with a towel on his shoulder.

"You're name is Kelly?" Will laughed. He knew that Kelly could have been a guy name and he didn't really care what a person's name is, but Will felt the need to annoy the man who had crappy skills in fighting.

"Got a problem?" Kelly said gruffly. "And you. You're just a bartender. Just go make some cocktails and whatever. This is no business of yours."

Magnus' cat-like eyes flashed. Though he still kept his grin on his face, Magnus' eyes hinted at malice. "Go away, Kelly. He is_ my_ guest. I'm the one who has the skill here. Why do you think people come back? To get amazing drinks and have a nice look of _this_," Magnus gestured to himself, "or stand in line for hours just to see a piece of meat," Magnus said, looking pointedly at Kelly.

"Ooh! You just got _served_," Will laughed. Kelly looked like he wanted to slap both Will and Magnus.

"This time, Magnus. Next time, you're mine," Kelly said viciously.

"Sorry, darling. I already have a boyfriend," Magnus winked. Kelly looked like he wanted to scream and he stormed off angrily, shoving aside people dancing.

"Nice," Will complimented as he twirled on the bar stool.

"That was nothing," Magnus said, rolling his eyes. "I saw the bruises on his face, Will. Did you do that?"

Will shrugged. "I haven't had a fight in so long."

"That's not a bad thing," Magnus smirked. Magnus was only twenty-four years old, yet he seemed to have the playfulness of an eight year old and the maturity of a man who lived past his years. Magnus may not look dangerous, but that was just a façade. Inside is a man who can easily snap you in half.

Will visited the Pandemonium often to talk to Magnus. He offered great advice to Will and hopefully Magnus' 'wisdom' – as he would like to call it – would help.

"You want my sage advice, correct?" Magnus said, more a statement than of a question, as he polished a glass with his cloth. Magnus looked up, wiggling his dark eyebrows. Will grinned at Magnus' antics.

"There's a girl I like," Will started. And Will recounted everything to Magnus, the bartender who was his friend. "… and that's why I can't do anything."

"So you're getting married to this Queen… you know what. I won't say that word," Magnus grinned cheekily. "Because you're retarded obsessed dad is making you marry her. And you like this other chick, but your best friend likes her and you can't really date her."

Will confirmed it with a short nod.

"Well. You can escape the marriage if you marry that chick… why not just tell Jem?" Magnus asked.

"He already gave up too much," Will said shortly, not wanting to go in anymore. Magnus understood immediately.

"And you want to run away," Magnus said as he continued to make cocktails for his other customers. His hands flew as he grabbed two different bottles of gin and dry vermouth, tossing ice cubes in as well. Magnus stirred it quickly, putting it through a cocktail strainer and finally adding a small olive in. He poured the drink into a cocktail glass easily, as if he was doing it since he was twelve.

With Magnus, it's hard to tell.

Will was mesmerized by his quick hand movements, wanting to focus on something other than his complicated life. Magnus snapped in front of Will's face, making Will awake instantly.

"I want to run away, yes," Will nodded. "It's cowardly, it's stupid, but I still want to leave. Maybe go to New York," Will smiled wryly. New York was the birthplace of Tessa Gray, and even now, Tessa still has her American accent.

Magnus sighed. "Just do what you want to do." Will eyed Magnus, wide-eyed.

"What in the name of the Angel happened to your sage advice?" Will asked.

Magnus shrugged. "In situations like these, I have no advice. You can be selfish and run away. You can be selfish and take Tessa. You can slap the hell out of Jessamine… actually don't do that. Your dad will probably disown you and the bank will cut you off if you really do want to run away. You can stay at Jem's but his dad will probably send you back because he's part of the Shadowhunters himself, right?"

"Shadowhunters," Will spat. "They do nothing but get stoned."

Magnus shrugged. "They're still widely known in the world." Will slumped in his chair unhappily. Magnus sighed as he watched his friend frown and grimace. "Just wait until something happens and decide to take action then. Whether it's Jessamine getting hit by a car – but don't actually hit her with a car, Will. Better marry her than go to jail. I should know."

"I thought you were only twenty-four," Will said, narrowing his eyes.

"You can't have all my secrets," Magnus winked.

Just then, a wild looking Jem bursted into Pandemonium, two security guards knocked out behind him. Magnus chuckled. "Poor Kelly. He got knocked out twice."

Jem ran to Will, and Will got up at Jem's unreadable expression. "What's wrong, James?" Will asked worriedly.

"Is it true you like Tessa?" Jem accused, and Will fell back onto his bar stool, staring back at the man who Will called his brother.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUN.**

**I have no idea what I just wrote! Yay! WOOOO! WE GOT TO 261 REVIEWS! DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?**

**WE GOT 261 REVIEWS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**For those interested in Harry Potter: JamesxLily stories - i'm writing one that's gonna be published on May 1st.**

**For those interested in William Herondale, James Carstairs, Gabriel Lightwood and Gideon Lightwood (The Infernal Devices: WillxTessa) which is the story in my poll - **

**It's gonna be published a week or so after the Harry Potter one. so AROUND May 8th ish. maybe earlier. **

**UNTIL THEN!**


	16. All My Fault

Will spluttered for a response, ranging from, "No of course not, what in the name of the Angel are you thinking, James?" to a "Do you want cookies? Or a drink? Magnus makes good drinks!"

Jem sighed, falling into the bar stool next to Will. "I already know the answer Will. You forget that I can read you like a book." Will didn't speak at all, but guiltily looked down at his shoes.

Magnus watched them, as if he were watching a show, but Will had no energy to berate him. "I'm sorry, mate," Will finally said. "I'm going to leave soon, anyways. Won't affect anything," Will promised.

Will looked up carefully at Jem, expecting him to explode in three… two… one… zero… negative one… negative two… Nothing happened. Jem sighed as Will got to negative thirty two. "I'm the home wrecker in this case, William. Don't you see? I should have known! I was going on and on about Tessa this and Tessa that when you were clearly in love with her."

"What now, then?" Magnus said, interrupting. "You both love the girl and you love each other. So please, get on with it! Just see who the girl likes and done! Ta da! Like magic! This soap opera is dragging on!" Magnus was tapping his feet.

Will glared at his older friend before settling on Jem. "Well I know she likes you already so…"

Jem stopped Will with a hand. "Tessa said that she had _kissed the guy of her dreams_ on the night of the Halloween dance, Will. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if Tessa had kissed me."

Will froze. Jem smiled sadly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Well, too bad, because I'm not going to date her," Will said, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Jem asked, bewildered. Magnus was making a cranberry cocktail, yet his cat-like eyes were still on Will.

"I still don't get how you can make a drink without even looking at it," Will smirked at Magnus.

"Stop changing the subject Will. I already have too much attention," Magnus said, winking at a boy at the end of the bar. Magnus slid the cranberry cocktail down the bar table, to be caught deftly by the boy at the end. Magnus winked. "It's on me."

"Stop your incessant flirting!" Will whined.

"Incessant eh, Will? I didn't know you knew big words," Jem laughed. Will pouted. Easily, they forgot about the matters on hand, and settled into a comfortable banter, like they always did.

"I read more than you do, James!"

Jem rolled his eyes. "I still get better grades than you."

"Whatever! It's because I have my eyes on more important things," Will said, holding his nose high in the air.

"You mean Ms. Carson? Yeah, very important," Jem said, rolling his eyes.

"What _are _we really going to do though?" Jem asked, pausing his laughter. Magnus had gone to get more supplies for his cocktails, leaving the two brothers alone.

Will frowned immediately. "We'll deal with whatever comes."

But how was he going to deal with the fact that because he loved Tessa, his brother was going to be hurt? Or the fact that he was betrothed to a blonde witch? Will sighed heavily. Life was way too complicated for William Herondale.

…

Will shouldered his bag, opening the door for Cecily and Tessa. Tessa was as animated as ever, giggling with Cecy, but Will couldn't help but notice her eyes were not shining blue. But gray. Flat, dark, stormy gray.

No one else seemed to notice.

The moment Will stepped inside the Institute, Cecily and Tessa right behind him, he found someone attached to his arm. No. Not someone. Some_thing._ Jessamine didn't deserve to be a _someone_. "Get off me you wench," Will snarled, not bothering to lower his voice. All attention seemed to be on the most popular kids at school – Will and Jessamine.

"But baby," Jessamine whined. Her eyes were glowing with menace. "Since we _are_ getting married…" she drawled, but Will didn't let her finish. Easily, he shook her off and stood beside Cecily.

"I want everybody to know that I was forced into the marriage by my father and I am planning to escape somehow – whether it is by running to the Americas or throwing myself into the Thames! I will escape!" Will shouted.

Cheers erupted in the hallway and Will looked triumphantly to Cecily and Tessa. Jessamine had disappeared, Cecily was smirking and Tessa… looked angry. She shot Will a scathing look before disappearing as well, into the crowd of students cheering Will on. A confused Will continued to wander around the hallways to his locker, where he met Jem. But Tessa was not there.

…

Nope. Tessa was in the girl's bathroom, awkwardly waiting outside a closed stall door. Carefully, she knocked on the door. "I don't know if you're blind," an angry voice said behind the door, "but the door is _shut_ and someone is _in here!_" In the middle of the sentence, Tessa heard the voice break.

"Look… Jessie…" Tessa said awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

"Tessa Gray," Jessamine spat, opening the door at last. "Here to mock me? Slap me? To gloat?" Jessamine's tears had destroyed her makeup and Tessa knew Jessamine had hastily wiped it off with toilet paper before opening the door.

Seeing Jessamine's face clear of makeup made Tessa want to soar. It was like having her old friend back, if only for a second. Because Jessamine's face had twisted into a scowl. "Are you alright, Jessie?"

Jessamine looked up in surprise. "You… don't hate me?"

"I don't see a reason to. Maybe you have some personal vendetta against me. Maybe I did something to cause you to hate me. I just want to know why before I decide whether to hate you or not. You, Jessamine Lovelace, has everything. Looks, boys…" Tessa shrugged. "Why would you need to hate me?"

Jessamine looked disbelieving. "_I_ have everything, Tessa? You, who has a loving family. You have best friends that truly love you and you have Will_ and_ Jem knocking at your door!" Tessa slightly blushed. "I was tired of feeling like I was crap, Tessa. I wanted to show you what it felt like," Jessamine said, her voice never swerving from her cold hard tone.

"You had me!" Tessa bursted. "_I _ was your friend though! Was I not enough?"

Jessamine kept her eyes on the floor. "I… Never mind. I'm leaving Tessie."

"Tessie?" Tessa asked. The nickname that only Nate and Jessamine called her. Jessie and Tessie – Nate had always called them. The Devil Twins, though they didn't even look alike.

"I haven't forgotten everything, Tessa," Jessamine whispered before exiting the bathroom shortly.

Then Tessa's phone buzzed. Tessa picked it up, trying to take in everything that had just happened.

_What a sweet moment, Tessie! I'll let you have today. But I'm always watching you…_ her text read.

Tessa almost dropped her phone. There had been two texts since the first one. The first one had read: _I know who you are, Lucie Manette. Your secret is going to be revealed, and what will happen when people know you lied to them? Tricked them? Everything you said on your show was a farce. It's not like Bookworm Tessa does those things. You little wench. Hypocrite. Liar. You give inspiration to others, but you don't do those things yourself. How can you live knowing you lie to thousands of people? They deserve the truth, so I'll give it to them. Goodbye, Lucie Manette._

The second one went more like this, and Tessa had received it two days later: _Tick tock. Tick tock. When do you think I should tell them your little secret, Tessa dear? Christmas dance? New Year's Party? Graduation? _

The third one had read: _One day Tessa. One hour. One minute. One second. That's all it will take for your life to go up in flames._

Obviously, the blocked number that was sending Tessa's these texts had a taste for the melodramatic. And now the latest one. Tessa rested her hands on the bathroom counter, staring herself in the mirror. Then she noticed a pink phone, covered with rhinestones, right next to the sink. Curiosity getting the better of her, Tessa picked the phone up.

The minute she hit the home button, she gasped. The lock screen picture was a picture of Jessamine and Tessa, laughing happily together with ice cream cones in their hands.

That ruled out Jessamine. Who could have sent her those texts?

Tessa had the awful feeling she was being watched, the same feeling she had lately. But she hurried off to the auditorium anyways, where she had to practice for the upcoming show. How was she going to split herself so that Lucie Manette _and_ Tessa Gray could be there?

Tessa walked onto the stage alone, since Will and Jem were nowhere to be seen. Tessa sat on the edge, crossing her ankles and quietly singing to herself. Tessa checked her watch. They were _late_. Tessa closed her eyes and continued to sing, thinking about her mom. She was the one to teach Tessa the lullaby she was singing.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._ Tessa nervously opened one eye to find a smirking Will. "What?" Tessa asked.

Will shrugged. "Jem ditched us for AP Calculus, so we're going to practice our scenes, alright?" Tessa nodded, standing up and brushing off her jeans. She watched Will warily, afraid he might just figure out something.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Tess? Too fit for you to handle?" Will shot Tessa another one of his infamous smirks. Tessa rolled his eyes, settling into the part of Lucie Manette. Just then, Tessa's phone buzzed.

"Sorry," Tessa told Will, but Will gestured to her phone for her to answer her text. Warily, Tessa slid the phone out of her jeans and checked it.

_Stay away from him, girl_, was all it said. Tessa dropped her phone. "What's wrong?" Will asked, suddenly by her side. Tessa shook her head and ran behind the curtains. Seeing nobody was there, she ran around the auditorium, checking the seats if they were empty, behind the windows.

Nobody was there. "What's wrong?" Will asked, catching Tessa and holding her by her elbows. Tessa shook her head.

"Nothing. Let's just practice."

"Theresa – I don't really know your middle name – Gray," Will said solemnly. Tessa chuckled nervously at the 'I don't really know your middle name' part, but one look at Will's face made her stop.

"It's nothing, Will. Just jittery from the show being two weeks from now," Tessa shrugged.

Will looked as if he didn't believe her. Tessa stared straight into his eyes, daring him silently. "You're coming with me," Will decided, grasping Tessa's hand. Confused, Tessa let herself be led by Will out of the auditorium, out of the Institute, and into the cold weather of London. Luckily, Tessa always wore a jacket, since the hallways of the Institute were always cold, but she still couldn't prevent the cold bite of the wind on her skin.

Will walked to his parked car and took his keys out of his pea coat. Pressing a button, he smoothly opened the passenger side door for Tessa. "My lady," Will smirked. Tessa slid in, deciding to trust Will.

As Will drove, Tessa stayed silent as soft music played from his car. Tessa rolled the windows down slightly, letting the frigid air bite into her skin.

Finally, Will rolled to a stop and Will opened the door for Tessa. "Why so gentlemanly today, you ask?" Will smirked, though Tessa didn't say anything. Tessa rolled her eyes. "Well Miss Gray, I decided you needed a break, so here we are! Hyde Park!" Will gestured grandly to the place around them. They were next to a small pond, devoid of all animals, and wet wooden benches surrounded the small area of water.

"Where are all the ducks? There should be some here," Tessa pointed out.

"Good riddance," Will scowled. "Those devil creatures shouldn't exist. I warded them off," Will smiled proudly. Tessa elbowed Will's side as they sat on a bench, uncaring of the wetness of it. Slowly, a duck waddled into view.

Will stiffened next to Tessa. "Big, bad William Herondale afraid of ducks?" Tessa laughed.

"No!" Will defended, just a little bit too quickly. "When I was six, a huge duck came and bit me! I was scarred! Ella… Ella was there to patch me up, and she_ blamed_ me! She thought I did something to the duck! Completely unfair. I'm still scarred," Will crossed his arms.

Tessa giggled. As a cold gust of air blew through her, she shivered. "Can we keep walking?" she asked Will. With a concerned look on his face, Will stood up, shedding his jacket and placing it snuggly around Tessa. Tessa raised an eyebrow but did not complain. She loved the warmth of the jacket, although she knew she looked like a dwarf in Will's clothes, and Tessa especially loved Will's familiar, spicy scent.

"Yes, I am being gentlemanly," Will smirked. "What's that? Well, _you are welcome,_ Tessa dear!" Will laughed.

"Thanks Will," Tessa finally said. Then she frowned. Will was only wearing a T-shirt underneath. "You going to be alright in just that?"

"Can't handle all this, Tessa?"

Tessa blushed at Will's words. Though, the muscle shirt only accented to Will's abs and muscles. "See something you like, Tess?" Will asked, the smirk in his voice always evident. Tessa blushed and pointedly looked away, walking ahead of Will. "Aw, come on Tessa! Lighten up!" Tessa giggled quietly before continuing to walk, splashing in puddles as she did so.

A crossing loomed in front of her and Tessa looked both ways before skipping across the road, hearing Will's laughter behind her. No cars were coming so Tessa took her time as she walked leisurely to the other side. "Tessa!" came Will's frantic cry.

Tessa immediately turned around to see Will waving his arms wildly. Then the rev of an engine came and the blinding flash of lights. Tessa put a hand up to block out the light, for the brightness of it hurt her eyes. Then she caught it. A truck was barreling towards her, unswerving from her path. Tessa tried to run for it, but the truck was going too fast.

Tessa screamed for the truck to stop but it kept going. Then something pushed her side and Tessa fell over, out of the truck's path. A bloodcurdling shriek filled the air and Tessa looked back to see the truck continuing on its path, not caring about the person it just hit.

The smell of blood hit Tessa's nose and a mangled Will laid in front of her. Tessa screamed before fumbling for her phone, dropping beside Will.

"Will, no… no…" Tessa chanted as she dialed the bobbies. "Hello?" she rasped into the phone. "There's been a hit and run accident close to Hyde Park and…" Tessa gasped for air as she continued to tell the address to the bobbies. "Hurry please!" she said, before shutting her phone.

Then her phone buzzed again. Tessa picked it up, checking her text.

_Look what you've done Tessa. This is all your fault. One down – how many more will have to go before you understand that you have to _leave._ And never come back._

And Tessa continued to cry uselessly over the mangled Will – barely breathing.

**YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!**

*****And for the guest that asked me to stop... you know... using ****_that word_****... I am so sorry. I was being dumb and forgot how inconsiderate that was, to use that word. So for every time I wrote it/ typed it/ said it in this story - I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sure your brother is a great person! **

**review, favourite, follow! Three days until Harry Potter story for JamesxLily!**

**AND FOR Foxface'sSpecialPie - YES i can post it on May 7th! **

**if any of your birthday's are coming up - btw - tell me! I'll update any story of your choice - though currently i only have one that's ongoing XD. **


	17. Astral Projection

Tessa paced back and forth in front of the entry doors to the surgery room, unable to sit still. Her tears had crusted on her face and she was unable to cry anymore. Cecily and Jem bursted into the hallway to meet the stricken Tessa, who couldn't stop moving.

They both stayed silent for the look on Tessa's face spoke legions. Then Will's parents bursted onto the scene. Linette Herondale – Will's mother – looked stunned and silent. Tear marks were on her face, matching the ones on Tessa's.

Edmund Herondale's, however, had a look of rage. "How dare you! You killed my son!" he yelled at Tessa. "Never come back! Go rot somewhere where you can't hurt others! You stupid girl! How could you?" Edmund shouted. Tessa took it silently, for she knew it was her fault.

"Dad will you shut up!" Cecily finally said, exasperated. "You're an embarrassment, Dad. Your Shadowhunter meetings consists of getting drunk and gambling. Why do you think half our members don't come anymore?"

Edmund Herondale's cheeks turned red. "Cecily!"

"Don't even bother lying," Cecily interjected. "You don't even know half the story and you're blaming Tessa? That's prejudice right there. What happened to Shadowhunter Code of Conduct? You're a huge hypocrite. I doubt Will would want you here. Leave before you cause more of a mess."

With a huff, Edmund turned around and left, stomping away, before turning around to glare at his youngest daughter. "Linette?" Edmund asked.

Mrs. Herondale shook her head. "I'm staying. My baby might not be okay. I can't lose another one." Edmund nodded curtly, understanding.

And he turned around the corner, disappearing from sight. The red surgery light above the doors to the surgery room blinked out and Tessa stopped moving immediately. A doctor in a white coat, that had splashes of red blood across it came out, looking grim. Tessa was at the doctor's side in an instant.

"How is he?" Tessa demanded.

"Four broken ribs, a broken right leg, dislocated right shoulder. Several scrapes across his body as well, due to the pavement. Major blood loss, but we patched him up as best as we could. He's in a medical induced coma right now, but the sooner he wakes up the better. Talking to him would help – especially the people familiar to him," the doctor reported. "Anything to cause a reaction. When he wakes up is all up to him."

Linette came beside Tessa. "I'll arrange a room for Will. Can you please take him up to the reserved Herondale room? Right wing, number 1214," Linette instructed the doctor. The doctor looked slightly impressed and nodded. "You three," Linette said, taking charge. "Go get some food from the café first."

The three teenagers started to protest. "Now!" Linette was met with feeble nods and yesses.

Tessa was last to head to the café, with one last longing look at the surgery room, she walked away, trailing Cecily and Jem, who were in a heated conversation.

…

Against Cecily's protest, she was taken away by Jem. They both had a test the next day in Biology – Cecily's worst subject. Linette had left as well, to force Cecily to go back home. Jem had went to help Cecily study, though Tessa knew that Jem wanted to stay just as badly as Cecily.

Tessa? Tessa was still quietly sitting next to Will's bedside. The Herondale crest – a proud heron – was carved into the wooden headboard. The soft sheets of the bed was blue and gold – the Herondale colours. The room was painted blue and almost everything in the room was either blue, white or gold.

Definitely a Herondale's room.

At the doctor's instruction, Tessa kept talking to Will. "You idiot," Tessa berated. "Why in the name of the Angel would you jump in front of the car! You're so stupid! You absolute dumb, miserable, duck-hating…" Tessa's voice trailed off.

"Remember how you felt about Ella…? I don't want to feel the same way. You can't die Will. You can't do that to me," Tessa said, grasping Will's hand. "Wake up now!" Tessa said, shaking Will. "Now…"

But Will wouldn't move. His blankets were up his chin, but his casted leg was elevated. His right arm was in a sling and his head was bandaged. Most of his body was bandaged actually, and some parts were bleeding through.

"What have I done, Will?" Tessa asked. "At least you won't have to play Sydney Carton right? But I think we might cancel the show now… we had no good enough replacements," Tessa frowned. "Will wake up! Please," Tessa choked out.

Will didn't stir at all. "I will burn all your books if you don't wake up!" Tessa threatened. Will didn't move. "I'll… I'll… I'll tell the school all about your duck phobia!" No reaction. "Will! Please!" Tessa cried desperately. Tessa slowly brought her hands up to her face, eying her skin. They were crusted with Will's blood.

Tessa had dropped to Will's side the moment she finished calling the ambulance, screaming his name. They had taken him away into the ambulance, and Tessa had immediately jumped in after him. His blood was fresh on her hands, pouring freely from his cut up skin.

"Will, please…" Tessa whispered. "You can't leave me here alone. I have your blood on my hands Will. There are things I need to tell you. To do with you. You still need to give me my Great Expectations back! You didn't give me my A Tale of Two Cities either! Please Will. Anything. Come back," Tessa pleaded.

Tessa rested her forearms on Will's bedside, leaning closer to Will's face. He was still beautiful, even though in a coma. Hesitantly, Tessa kissed him, his lips still as soft as she remembered when she kissed him at the Halloween dance. Tessa brushed her hand on Will's cheek, before pecking his cheek again. "I'll be back quickly Will. I promise," Tessa vowed to the sleeping Will.

…

"Hello?" Will asked a nurse, but the nurse didn't reply. "Hello?" he waved again. The nurse seemed to stare through him. Will huffed, extremely annoyed. "Hey!" Will shouted.

Then the nurse walked right through him. Will stifled a scream as he stared at himself. Walking up to a doctor holding a clipboard, Will hesitantly put a hand through the doctor. And it went through.

"By the Angel," Will breathed. "I'm dead."

Then he heard the sound of sobbing and tears, coming from around the corner. A familiar figure stomped past him angrily, walking right past Will. "Well, excuse you!" Will said angrily. Taking another look at the person that just walked through Will, he noticed it was his dad. Interest piqued, he ran around the corner, to the place where Edmund Herondale just stormed out of.

The hallways led him to the surgery room, where several people were talking. There was Tessa, Cecily, Jem, Will's mom and a doctor standing there, looking fairly grim. Will walked closer to them, to his family.

"…He's in a medical induced coma right now, but the sooner he wakes up the better. Talking to him would help – especially the people familiar to him," the doctor reported. "Anything to cause a reaction. When he wakes up is all up to him."

Will couldn't help but grin. He _wasn't_ dead. He studied this at school… and it came to him. This was an astral projection – an out of body experience. While he was mentally outside his body, his body was in a slumber. He took in his family and friends' faces, all sad and withdrawn. Tessa looked by far the worst, with crusted tears and blood on her cheeks. Will reached out for her, but remembered – he wasn't really there.

With an intense desire, Will wanted to hug her, to comfort her, to make her feel better. But of course, he couldn't.

Unable to stand being useless anymore, Will left – running away like the coward he was. Will remembered what happened of course. Tessa was crossing the road, checking both ways like the safe person she was. Will laughed at her antics, but Tessa kept going anyways, ignoring his chuckles. But then, a truck came out of nowhere, the headlights so blinding that Tessa had to look away. Will screamed for Tessa, sprinting for her, but the truck came too fast. All Will could have done was pushed her out of the way, and so he did so.

Only to result in his own injuries. Will continued to walk up to the Herondale room, reserved for his family specially. His body was probably going to be sent up there anyways. People walked through him, uncaring of how uncomfortable it made Will feel. It was like the molecules in his body were splitting apart – though there wasn't real pain. Will was a projection of his own mind.

He sat on one of the couches, bored, as he waited for his family to come with his body. Maybe he could jump back into it and comeback from his slumber.

Will didn't know if it was going to work, but he was going to try anyways. He slumped in his chair, impatiently tapping his feet. Just then, several doctors wheeled in a person, gently depositing him on the hospital bed. Following them was Tessa – only Tessa. Will didn't know why the rest of his family didn't' come, but he could only focus on the girl who had dried blood on his hands.

Dried blood that belonged to him.

Tessa rushed to Will's bedside – though Will's mental projection could only stare. It was strange to stare at your own body, out of the mirror. Will kneeled beside Tessa, looking at her intently. Tessa had red-rimmed eyes, puffy from crying.

"You idiot," Tessa berated. "Why in the name of the Angel would you jump in front of the car! You're so stupid! You absolute dumb, miserable, duck-hating…" Tessa's voice trailed off. Will was taken aback.

"I don't think you should talk like that to sick people, Tess," Will responded, though she couldn't hear him. Will felt pained at the look on Tessa's face. As she continued to insult him, pleading him to wake, Will felt immense sadness. This was just like the reaction Will had to Ella. Going through that emotional scarring was horrible for Will, and he definitely didn't want her to experience that. Soon, he began shouting at himself as well.

"Wake up, me!" Will yelled.

"Remember how you felt about Ella…? I don't want to feel the same way. You can't die Will. You can't do that to me," Tessa said, grasping Will's hand. Will eyed the scene miserably.

"I remember, Tess."

"What have I done, Will?" Tessa asked. Will shook his head as Tessa continued. "At least you won't have to play Sydney Carton right? But I think we might cancel the show now… we had no good enough replacements," Tessa frowned. Will couldn't help but feel slightly happier. Honestly, he never really liked the play. It was just the spur of the moment that compelled him to walk up onto the stage with Tessa. "Will wake up! Please," Tessa choked out.

The Will on the bed didn't move at all. "I will burn all your books if you don't wake up!" Tessa threatened.

"Not my books!" Will said, shocked.

"I'll… I'll… I'll tell the school all about your duck phobia!" No reaction. "Will! Please!" Tessa cried desperately.

"I have no duck phobia!" Will responded angrily. "That duck scarred me for life!" But of course, Tessa couldn't hear Will's protests. Will was merely a projection.

"Will, please…" Tessa whispered. "You can't leave me here alone. I have your blood on my hands Will. There are things I need to tell you. To do with you. You still need to give me my Great Expectations back! You didn't give me my A Tale of Two Cities either! Please Will. Anything. Come back," Tessa pleaded.

Will tried to rest a hand on Tessa's back, but his hand just went through. Then, Tessa leaned closer to Will's body. And closer. And closer. Will didn't dare to breathe – though he wasn't technically there.

And finally, Tessa's lips rested gently on Will's, the kiss lasting for an exact three seconds before Tessa pulled back. The entire three seconds, Will was yelling at his body to wake up so he could kiss her back – but nope. No dice.

"I'll be back quickly, Will. I promise," Tessa said, before exiting the room.

Will just eyed his body, a disgusted look on his face. "Why in the name of the Angel, didn't you wake up?"

**BY THE ANGEL! WE HIT 305 REVIEWS? **

**you guys are a-ma-ZIIING**

**i can't wait to post my HP/TID fics! HP - May 1st**

**TID - May 7th**


	18. Secrets

For the first day, besides the kiss of course, Will was having a great time. He was walking around the hospital, making silly faces at doctors and nurses, kicking people's privates – and though they didn't feel it, it was still funny. Will felt like a ten year old again, immature and free.

But the feeling didn't last. By the second day, Will was getting super bored. He followed Jem, Tessa and Cecily around – but they didn't do much except for go to classes and just do homework. The lame people.

Will watched his unmoving body, lying still on the bed. He sat in the armchair next to his body, his chin resting on his hand.

"Wake up," Will said to himself. "Wake up."

It was the three thousand thirty-one time he had told himself to wake up. It had been almost a week since he got into that car accident, and still his body wouldn't wake. Will was starting to get a little nervous. What if his body never woke up? And Will was stuck like that forever?

Will shook his head. He couldn't afford to be negative. He _had_ to at least believe he would wake up.

Suddenly, the door to the Herondale's reserved room opened, revealing someone holding a vase of flowers. "Who brings flowers to a man's hospital room?" Will scoffed, slightly insulted. But the person holding it was not one Will expected.

Jessamine Lovelace was at the door, to Will's surprise, carrying a vase of Easter lilies. Surprisingly, she was dressed casually, with skinny jeans and a cardigan and _not_ a pair of short shorts that barely covered her butt and a tank top that was so tight on her that it revealed _everything._

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, but of course, Jessamine didn't answer. Jessamine put the vase next to Will's bed and sat down in the armchair that Tessa usually sat in.

Will crossed his arms, standing over Jessamine. "What do you want Jessamine? Why are you even here?"

Surprisingly, Jessamine answered his question – though she didn't even hear it. "I know you want to know why I'm even here – if you can hear me, Will. The doctor told me that you might be able to hear me. I'm here to say this," Jessamine said. Will narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm listening," he replied. This way, Will could actually feel as if he were awake – still talking to another person normally. Though he wasn't actually, it was the closest he could get to talking to another human being.

"Look, Will. I'm not stupid," Jessamine continued. Will scoffed. "I know you don't care about me at all. I know you don't love me, but you love Tessa." And Will froze. "Yes, it's really obvious, if you don't know. Anyone with half a brain could figure out you liked Tessa. Tessa is so oblivious it astounds me, really. I'm trying to get out of this marriage. I really am. You all see me as the monster. As the antagonist. As the bad guy. But try to understand, Will. All bad guys have a bad past. And I'm sorry."

Will gaped at Jessamine's words. "I don't understand much of myself either, Will," Jessamine sighed unhappily. "I know that I wanted to feel loved. But Tessa loved me, but I still left her. I'm a stupid girl, but I still have the basic needs as everyone else. Food, water, shelter and love. Yet I wanted more."

Will stayed silent as Jessamine spoke. "It feels strange talking to you like this, Will. Two minutes into the conversation and you still haven't insulted me, nor have you tried to leave," Jessamine chuckled sadly.

"Your father told me about your past on the same day you found out we were being betrothed. To be honest, I didn't want to either at first. But I just thought, me, Jessamine Lovelace, getting married to _the_ William Herondale. But what kind of love was that? I realized that I don't want that kind of love. Other guys spare a glance at me because of what I'm wearing and how I dress. Not because they actually want to be my friend."

Will wanted to speak, though she couldn't hear him, he still wanted to say something. "Stop," Will commanded, but Jessamine didn't stop.

"I thought that I had everything I wanted, but every time I saw you, Cecily, Jem and Tessa laughing together, I grew jealous. Still Tessa got everything. When we were still best friends, it was _her_ who got the better grades, the better clothes and more people liked her. I…" Jessamine shook her head. "I don't really have an excuse. Growing up, my parents never really had time for me. They were always trying to join the Shadowhunters, go to galas and parties and they just left me alone with a doll and a dollhouse. With a nanny, always nearby watching me, just in case I did something stupid.

Growing up, I was left to watch movies and TV shows, and all of them had a boy and a girl, who eventually fell in deep love. I want that. I want my own happy ending, Will."

"Stop," Will said again, unable to handle it.

"But is there really a guy out there for me? I believe in soul mates, though other people may beg to differ. It's so hard to find yours, yet Tessa already found hers. I'm jealous, Will. Tessa found you, her soul mate, yet I'm left alone, wandering on this earth until I find mine," Jessamine continued.

"Stop!" Will said. "I can't take this anymore. Shut up!" Will didn't know what to think. Jessamine Lovelace has a heart? It made it impossible to hate her.

"Once you wake up, Will… if you can hear this… I was hoping you would allow me to be your friend. And Jem, Cecily and Tessa's of course. There's a chance you might not hear this. But there's a chance for everything, for better or for worse. There's that sliver of hope that you _can_ hear this, and I just hope that you would forgive me," Jessamine finished. "Wake up soon, Will. Tessa's waiting for you."

Uneasily, Jessamine stood up, shouldering her bag. "Goodbye Will."

"I forgive you, Jessie," Will said quietly. Will didn't know if Jessamine heard him, but Jessamine left the room with a smile on her face.

So it continued. Will sat alone next to his body, continuing to tell himself to wake up, and Jessamine's words rung in his head, over and over again. Maybe Jessamine really _wasn't_ that bad. There _had_ to be reason why Tessa was friends with her before. Will groaned to himself as he continued to think alone.

"I have too much time for thinking! I can't think!" Will complained to himself.

Then he eyed the calendar sitting next to the bed.

It was Thursday. Will face palmed. Why didn't he think of it sooner? He could find out what Tessa was going on about! Perfect! Will patted himself on the back for a good idea before setting out of the hospital. Will wasn't surprised that once he walked into the raining London, he didn't feel cold. After all, he was just an astral projection.

This was a good way to push Jessamine's words to the corner of his mind, so that he could focus on that later. He just needed something to do.

Will's clothes were what his body was wearing, so clad in hospital pajamas, he set off to find his friends. Most likely, they would have been at school, so that was where Will went. Gleefully, he snickered to himself, imagining all the secrets he could discover with his projection.

He didn't bother looking either way as he crossed the street, for he was able to go through objects. He didn't bother excusing himself as he walked through crowded paths, because he could simply walk through them. Will couldn't help but laugh because he felt so powerful.

But how was he going to share any secrets if he stays a projection? Keeping that negative thought in mind, he hurried to the Institute, hurried to Tessa, hurried to find out where she went off to every Thursday night.

The moment he went to the school, he saw Tessa, Cecily and Jem, all huddled together whispering something. Intrigued, Will walked closer to them. "… Jem found out somehow, Cecily," Tessa was saying. "Stupid genius mind," Tessa smiled weakly.

"Tessa you can do this," Cecily said earnestly.

Jem smiled warmly at Tessa. "I'm sure you can. You're a different person on that show, Tessa. No one will know."

"Know what!" Will screamed, insanely curious. It was like they were being vague _just _to annoy Will.

"We should go," Jem said. "I'll drive." Will huffed as he followed his friends to Jem's car, praying to the Angel that he wouldn't go through the car the entire while. Shortly, they arrived to Jem's silver BMW, which looked wickedly cool against the other regular Hondas and Toyotas in the school parking lot. Will didn't have anything against the Hondas or anything, but he simply preferred BMW's to Toyota's, Mercedes' to Hondas.

Though Will had a feeling Tessa liked Hondas much better. Calmer, quieter and not as _loud _or flashy. Nervously, Will slid in at the same time as Tessa, and thankfully, his butt didn't go through the seat. He grinned excitedly as they set off to…

G.O.L.D. Radio Building? Horribly confused, Will once again followed his friends as they unconsciously led him through the corridors. Finally, they arrived at a studio, and Jem, being the amazing gentleman he is, opened the door for the girls. Tessa entered first, and surprisingly, didn't utter a thank you to Jem.

That was odd. Will inspected Tessa's face. She looked nervous, too nervous to even say thank you? She must have been _really_ worried. Will smiled reassuringly at her, but the nervous look didn't disappear. Will face palmed. "She can't see you, idiot," Will muttered to himself. "Oh, Angel. I'm turning crazy! I'm talking to myself!" Will cried. "Ugh, I did it again!"

Will continued to have the infernal war with himself as his friends busied themselves, setting something up. Finally, Tessa opened the door to the real studio while Jem and Cecily sat on the other side, messing with the soundboard and things.

Will looked on curiously. The ON AIR sign flashed on. "_Welcome to G.O.L.D. radio!" _Tessa said. "_You're live with Lucie Manette!" _

And Will's jaw dropped.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. DUUUUN. I LOVE cliffhangers. Not when they're played on me, of course, but when i write them. XD. SORRY, but it's my guilty pleasure.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**REMEMBER. if you like Harry Potter, first chapter of Hidden Magic is up! (Though I have no idea why I'm putting HARRY POTTER on an INFERNAL DEVICES fan fiction. BUT WHATEVS)**

**EEEEEEEEEP. CAN U GUYS BELIEVE IT. WE HIT 336 REVIEWS! thats like... MOST REVIEWS IN TID FANDOM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**ALL OF YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE! (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) **

**you guys are AAMAAAZING. thank you so much! until next timeee! **


	19. Awaken

_Why didn't you tell me?_ Will wanted to scream. Was he not important enough to tell? Jem knew. Cecily knew. Why not Will? Did Tessa not trust him enough? Instead of standing there and shouting uselessly at people who couldn't even hear him, he walked away dejectedly.

Walking aimlessly through the streets, Will closed his eyes and moved. It wasn't like anything could bump into him anyways, so he shut his eyes and contemplated his situation. Conflicting emotions about his friends swirled in his chest as he thought about the secrets they kept from him, Jessamine's confession, Tessa's kiss and the fact that he loved that girl who had her nose buried in a book half the time.

Suddenly, everything went black. Will's heartbeat rate increased more and more, but he forced himself to be calm. "Where am I?" Will tried to say, but his mouth wouldn't open.

Will pounded the walls of his invisible black prison. "Let me out!" Will tried to scream, but his mouth wouldn't speak.

Fear settled in Will's body, ingraining itself in Will's core.

"His heartbeat rate is rising!" he heard a feminine voice say.

"Where are you? Help me get out of this place!" Will cried, but his mouth was glued shut.

Will yelled in his black prison, screaming his lungs out – yet no sound came out. He could see nothing but black. His limbs were too heavy to lift or move at all. Trying as hard as he could, he tried to twitch a finger, but even a finger twitch was too hard.

"Let me out!" Will tried again. Still wouldn't work. Finally, he was able to twitch a finger.

"Will? You alright?" he heard a frantic voice say again, awfully familiar. "Will…" the voice choked. "I'm so sorry…"

_Sorry for what_, Will thought. _Just get me out of here! By the Angel!_

"Will… I… never mind. I'll tell you when you wake up," the voice said.

_Tell me what? _Will thought. _I've had enough of secrets. _

"Will, I'm going to read the Tale of Two Cities to you, alright? Just listen, not that you have a choice," the voice said, chuckling weakly. Will didn't try to protest. "Here we go: _'Or you to me,' says Sydney Carton. 'Keep your eyes upon me, dear child, and mind no other object.' _

_'I mind nothing while I hold your hand. I shall mind nothing when I let it go, if they are rapid.'_

_'They will be rapid. Fear not!'"_

This person was reading the execution of Sydney Carton in A Tale of Two Cities, Will realized. This was the part where Sydney talked to a fellow victim before he died.

_"'The two stand in the fast-thinning throng of victims, but they speak as if they were alone. Eye to eye, voice to voice, hand to hand, heart to heart, these two children of the Universal Mother, else so wide apart and differing, have come together on the dark highway, to repair home together, and to rest in her bosom.'" _

Will sighed unhappily. He only wished Sydney didn't have to die in order for things to be right.

_"'Brave and generous friend, will you let me ask you one last question? I am very ignorant, and it troubles me – just a little,'"_ the voice continued to read.

_"'Tell me what it is,_'" the voice said, and before it could read more, it was interrupted. Will grumbled in his mind. It's the good parts that are _always _cut off.

"He just needs a little push to wake," a new voice said. This voice was much more masculine than the first one's – probably because this voice was actually a guy's and the other one was a girl's.

"I got this," another voice said. Will recognized it as a female voice and all of these voices were so familiar, though Will just couldn't place a name to them.

"What are you going to do, Cecily?" the first girl asked hesitantly. Then a light bulb went on in Will's head. Cecily, Jem and… Tessa.

Tessa was the one who read to him. Will should have known really, but he now focused on her voice.

"You'll see," Cecily replied mischievously. "Tessa, can you go get me some ice cream from down the corner?" Cecily asked then, a little too innocent.

A moment of silence passed, though Will didn't know how long.

Then, Will's heart almost stopped at the next words. Cecily screamed as loud as she could and Will would have winced if he could. "Cecily, what's wrong?" came Jem's voice, asking frantically.

"Tessa got hit by a car!" Cecily yelled at the top of her lungs. Will wanted to scream even more.

Tessa? His Tessa? NO!

Will pounded against the mental walls of his mind. "Let me out!" he bellowed, his voice finally free. Will's eyes flew open and the bright light immediately blinded him. He blinked furiously, rubbing his eyes before scanning his surroundings. "Where's Tessa?" Will asked immediately.

"Of _course_ that would be the first thing you ask, brother," Jem said, a twinkle in his eyes. Then Will's eyes landed on a smirking Cecily and a blushing Tessa.

"Cecily Herondale!" Will bellowed, loud enough for the whole hospital to hear him.

…

"You really had an astral projection?" Cecily asked. Will nodded. He shuddered, thinking about being stuck as a merely a projection for the rest of his life.

"Anything you want to tell me, guys?" Will asked his friends, waiting for them to tell him the truth.

His three friends simultaneously looked at each other before turning to look at Will. Will grumbled, hating being left out of the loo, though unbeknownst to the other three teenagers, Will knew.

Will sighed, imagining their silent argument in his head. Jem and Cecily would probably want to tell Will, because he deserved to know, but their decisions would be based off Tessa's. Tessa would be unsure, waging an internal war with herself, whether to tell Will or not. It was hard to tell which way Tessa thought. She was unreadable, like the ocean, gray mist hovering over it. Will had no idea where the analogies were coming from, but he rolled with it.

"The truth is…" Tessa started. Jem and Cecily looked sharply at Tessa. "Cecily and I went into your bedroom and had a sleepover because your room was the biggest out of all three of ours and I accidently spilled a bottle of perfume over the carpet, so now your room smells like a girl."

Will was disappointed. Cecily chuckled nervously. "Why can't you just come out and say you're Lucie Manette," Will grumbled under his breath. But unfortunately, one of them had to hear it. Jem widened his eyes.

"You're finally awake, Will," Jem said, interrupting Will's thoughts. "The doctor wants you for a check up. I'll go with you. Tessa and Cecily, go back home."

Before Tessa and Cecily could protest, Jem shooed them out of the room.

"How did you find out?" Jem said immediately, shutting the door behind him.

"Astral projection," Will grinned wryly.

"Look Will…" Jem started, but Will held up a hand to stop him.

"You didn't have to tell me. Obviously, I didn't need to be clued in," Will said. He mentally slapped himself. He sounded like a child who didn't get his way and was guilt tripping some poor parent.

Jem sighed. "I found out on my own. They didn't tell me either."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Will said. If only he could cross his arms, Will smiled wryly. His dislocated shoulder didn't allow Will to do much. His leg was no longer elevated though, but instead lied under the blanket of his hospital bed.

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

The thing with Jem was that you could never stay mad at him for long. Will glanced at his brother and his jaw dropped. Jem's usual brilliance around him seemed to have faded. He looked more tired, as if worn out. Dark circles under his eyes, and his pale skin seemed translucent. "Are you alright, James?" Will asked.

Jem gave him a sad smile. "I'm fine. It's just… nothing."

Will heard the unspoken word anyways. _Tessa_. How could one girl cause so much damage, without realizing it? "Jem look…"

"No," Jem said, shaking his head. "I've seen the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. The first sentence you said after waking up was 'where's Tessa?.' I know you love her Will. How could I get in the way of that?"

"And I can get in the way of you and her?" Will asked angrily.

"And you think you can just control me? Say Tessa should be with who and who?" a new voice said, bursting through the hospital door. An angry Tessa stood at the doorway, shining in all her fiery brilliance.

"You can't dictate what I do, you two! I can like and love who I want. You don't know anything about me, and I would appreciate if you would keep your assumptions to yourself. Maybe I like freaking Percy!" Tessa said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Don't you mean Perry?" Will asked. "The nerd who parks my car?"

"It's _Percy_!" Tessa said exasperatedly. "I can like who I want Jem. You have no right to assume anything. Neither do you, Will," Tessa said, gray eyes blazing. "Just…" Tessa groaned, shooting one last cold look for both Will and Jem before stalking out the hospital door and slamming it behind her.

"That went well, didn't it?" Will offered.

…

_Poor little Tessa. Conflicted and confused. That wench. She doesn't deserve either of them. She needs to rot in hell. And one day I'll bring her there. I'll be with you soon, my sweet. Tessa will die, right after all her dirty secrets are revealed. Lucie Manette? Fake. No one will like her and she will die, knowing that no one ever loved her._

_Just wait, my dear. I'll be with you soon… __Will Herondale._

**I'm sorry if this sucks. I rushed the chapter a lot, because a reviewer told me that he/she missed my one day updates XD. WOOOO REVIEW FAVOURITE FOLLOW GO GO GO GO!**


	20. Peace

"I can't believe the nerve of them! They think they could just control who I like? That's completely out of line! Stupid boys, thinking I'm some doll!" Tessa grumbled as she paced the length of her room. "I thought Jem was suppose to be the good one! They think they can _offer_ me to the other! What the heck! By the Angel! Idiots! Imbeciles! Control freaks! Boys!" Tessa groaned

"Calm down, Tessa! You're giving me a freaking migraine! They're probably beating themselves up right now. Now please, shut up!" Cecily rubbed her temples. Tessa muttered things a lady shouldn't say to herself, cursing Jem and Will under her breath. The nerve of them!

"I get it, Tessa! Boys are stupid, I got it! Now stop! They probably are ripping their hair out of the guilt and whatever. Now stop moving! I'm getting a headache!"

"Wait... Did you think I yelled at them too much…?" Tessa asked, suddenly guilty.

"By the Angel, Tessa! Make up your mind! Are you angry or guilty right now?" Cecily said, flopping onto Tessa's bed.

"But what if they stop being my friends? What if _they_ are the ones angry because I yelled at them? Do you think they'll leave me? Because…" Tessa ranted.

"By the Angel, Tessa! Shut up!" Cecily shouted.

Tessa blushed as she eyed her window. Will's room was empty – but that was to be expected for Will was suppose to be at the hospital still. In about three days, he should be let out – with his leg in a cast, his ribs bandaged and arm in a sling.

Tessa winced, thinking about how she yelled at the boy who saved her and had entered a coma because of that. She felt _very_ ungrateful. "He saved my life and I yelled at him! What do I do? Cecy!"

"Tessa! Please!" Cecily groaned, covering her ears with a pillow.

Tessa groaned. "What am I going to do?" Tessa had already finished her homework, leaving too much thinking time on her hands. "I'm just going to go visit him," Tessa decided. "He would want his homework, right?"

"No he won't," Cecily scoffed. "He would be looking for ways to get _out of_ his homework."

"Well too bad for him," Tessa said, grabbing the stack of papers on her desk. The teacher had told Tessa to bring it to him, so Tessa was going to do exactly that. Tessa walked purposefully out of her house and into her car, ready to take on the infamous William Herondale.

She didn't realize that Cecily was rolling her eyes in Tessa's bedroom, muttering to herself: "Bipolar best friends. What are you going to do?"

…

The moment she entered the hospital, she wanted to go back home. The embarrassment of it all made Tessa blush as she stood in the blast of the air conditioning at the hospital doors. "Can you please keep moving?" said an elderly woman behind her.

Tessa blushed and apologized before moving out of the way.

Unsure, she went to Will's hospital room anyways, on the top floor of the hospital. She passed people with IV's stuck to them, people in wheelchairs, people crying.

Tessa hated hospitals. It was where you are born and where you died. It's a place of healing and a place of pain. Hospitals are where you cry with tears of pain, sorrow and happiness. It's a rollercoaster ride – one that made Tessa sick. Tessa had left Will's homework in her car. Cecily was right. He wouldn't have appreciated the work that Tessa was going to load on him. Worried for Will's reaction, she took extra time to walk leisurely in the corridors of the hallway. _Snails are faster than you, Tess_, Will would have said.

Tessa smiled at the thought of Will, whom she still liked with a passion. But there as too much on her mind. The hidden stalker who was plotting to kill her loved ones, one by one, before killing Tessa. The betrothal to Jessamine. And the fact that Tessa was just… unable to confess to Will.

She came to the door to Will's room – too soon for her liking. "Man up, Theresa," Tessa muttered to herself, before holding a hand up, poised to knock at the door.

Then she heard yelling. "What do you mean you had the funeral without me?" came a familiar voice. Will. _What funeral?_

Then it struck Tessa. Ella Herondale's funeral.

"It was a private matter, Will," came another voice, deeper, with barely concealed anger underneath. "You were in a coma, so I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to delay her any longer. Ella deserves a nice funeral. Even Cecily didn't go. I doubt she knew it went on. Be grateful I'm telling you, boy." It was the voice of Edmund Herondale, speaking to Will. Tessa clenched her fists at Mr. Herondale's voice.

"What kind of logic is that? Cecily deserved to go! I should've gone too! What's wrong with you? By the Angel! I can't believe you!" Will shouted. Tessa could imagine the look on Will's face – angry, disappointment, hurt. All the things Tessa hated to see on Will.

"You will do well to not disappoint me, Will. You've disgraced our family enough!" Mr. Herondale said, anger now leaking through. Anger raced through Tessa. _How dare he say that to Will?_

What kind of father was Edmund Herondale? Tessa had an image of her, standing over a beat up Edmund Herondale, spitting on his face.

"I'm not the disgrace in our family. Who is the one who gambles and drinks? Who didn't let his own children see the body of their sister before you _shoved_ her six feet under! I doubt you even cried or cared at all, you heartless fiend!" Will yelled. His voice got louder and louder with every syllable until Tessa thought the entire hospital could hear Will.

"Shut up you boy! You are _not_ my child," Mr. Herondale finally said. His voice was not loud, but he might as well have been screaming. Will did not respond. "Ella would _not_ have wanted you there. The boy who murdered her. You caused her to die, William. You did not deserve to be there."

Will once again did not respond. Tessa's heart ached for Will, ached for the boy – no, the man – who had all his weak points punched by his own father. Mr. Herondale was lying – Tessa just knew it.

The door to Will's hospital room opened, revealing Edmund Herondale, who towered over Tessa. "You," Mr. Herondale sneered. "What is filth like you doing here? Suppose it makes sense. The boy in there is rubbish as well."

_Slap._ Tessa's hand stung from the sensation of slapping Edmund Herondale. Tessa was breathing hard, as she stared hard into Edmund Herondale's cold blue eyes. They were nothing like Will's. Will's were beautiful, eyes that stared into your soul.

Edmund Herondale's eyes were cold, like untouchable ice, that glared at Tessa. "You," Tessa said, taking the hard tone that Mr. Herondale's had taken. "You are the one who did not deserve to see Ella one last time. She died for Will, and you didn't respect that. I doubt that Ella, who is probably watching us right now, would have been proud of you. You pretend you are righteous, but you are not. You disowned your son – and I bet he is thanking you on the inside. He is no longer related to this tyrant standing in front of me," Tessa said, her eyes as cold as the Herondale in front of her. "You have no right to speak like that to Will. No one wants you here, so please. If you want to apologize come back. If you want another fight, we'll be waiting."

"Will was never truly related to you. You've done nothing to earn his love or respect. Family is about bonds, not blood – and you were _never_ his family," Tessa said, before pushing through Edmund Herondale and walking into Will's room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned against it, breathing hard and staring at her feet.

"That was a pleasant show," came a dry voice. Tessa looked up to find Will sitting up on his hospital bed, a half-hearted smirk on his face. "You're back."

Tessa sat next to Will, taking Will's hand and clasping it between her own. "Are you alright, Will?"

Will didn't speak, but stared at her with those eyes of her. Despair, confusion, sadness. "Do you think… Ella wouldn't have wanted me there?"

"Will… Ella loved you, and she still loves you, wherever she is. Of course she would've wanted you there. I'm not just saying this Will," Tessa said.

"Ella…" Will said, drifting off. His eyes glazed over.

"Ella loves you, Will. It was never your fault. Get that into your dense head Will! Please," Tessa said.

Will looked out the large window. "Where am I going to go Tess?" Tessa sighed.

"Move over, Will," Tessa said. Raising an eyebrow, Will scooted over on the queen-sized bed and Tessa climbed next to Will. She slid herself under the blankets and turned to face Will. She was still clasping their hands together. Tessa could feel Will's legs pressing against hers and could hear her own heart beat pounding loudly in her ears.

"Will," Tessa said. She only needed to whisper for Will to hear her. "You are not confined to your father's beliefs. You are your own person. Edmund Herondale may not like that, but it is true. He is not one of the people that truly cares for you, but there are people who do. Cecily, Jem and me. You can become a ballerina dancer for all I care, but we would never abandon you. You have home in us. You have a home in me."

"Tessa…" Will whispered.

"You know I'm here for you right?" Tessa asked.

"You were always the strong one," Will smiled.

"I'm not. It is just you who has been strong for too long."

"Tessa?" Will asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know that… you're Lucie Manette."

Tessa didn't mind though, nor was she too surprised. "Why do you keep it a secret?"

And finally, Tessa didn't know the answer to that question anymore. Why _did_ she keep it a secret? Why would she? "I don't know anymore," Tessa said.

Tessa snuggled closer to Will so that her head rested underneath Will's chin. Her cheek was touching Will's strong chest as his heart beat slowly calmed. "You mean more to me than you know, Will," Tessa whispered.

"Tessa?" Will asked again.

"Yeah?" Tessa replied.

"Can you stay with me for tonight?" Will asked softly. Tessa smiled, not that Will could see it. She snuggled even closer to Will, so that the space between them was non-existent.

"Of course."

And they talked about everything, from the important things to the things that don't matter at all. Tessa had never felt peace like that since her mother had died. But Will brought peace to her. He may think he was darkness – but to Tessa, he was the sun, burning so bright.

He was Will, and that was enough.

**_Sigh. The Wessaness._**

**WASN'T THAT BEAUTIFUL? i thought it was pretty sweet. I had rewritten this last part so many times. the first time was Will confessing to Tessa and it was so cheesy and awful that i rewrote that several times. THEN i went with this - and it was short so i extended some parts and now tada! **

**i don't like my writing in this chapter, but i like what happens.**

**ALSO, if any of you are confused - the last part of the last chapter was the creepy stalker's THOUGHT so its like bla bla i will get you soon WILL HERONDALE. like a full sentence. **

**if it was actually will's thought - the whole story is pointless. isn't it? besides. Will can't hit himself with a car, can he? pretty sure he can't. **

**YEEES the stalker hit will. YEEESS the stalker sucks. YEEES ive seen Pretty little liars and this story is sorta Radio Rebel/Pretty Little Liars**

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE!**


	21. You're Next

Jem paced the corridor in front of Will's room. Should he go in? Would Will still be mad at him? Jem bit his lip, feeling a sharp pain. "Don't be a coward, James," Jem muttered to himself. It was nine in the evening, but Jem had snuck in the hospital. The Carstairs family was a big donor to the London Hospital – as well as the Herondales. Also, the nurses that were there kept stuttering to Jem.

Jem was fairly sure he heard: "My, my. Think he would go out with me?" around the chatter of nurses. But the nurses were tripping over themselves to talk to Jem – and Jem had no idea why. Weird.

Steeling himself from the best case scenario – which was Will embracing him as if Jem was his true brother and forgiving Jem or the worst case scenario – which was Will flinging a fruit knife at Jem.

Jem continued to pace the white corridor. He never really liked hospitals. Everything was so white and bland, it made Jem feel he was in one of those padded rooms that they stored people who were mentally unstable in. That Jem was trapped in this large place – unable to get out…

Hospitals were where you died… once you get in – you never get out. Jem shuddered, remembering how he had a horrible illness when he was younger. It drained the life out of him, slowly and painfully – and no doctors knew how to save him. Jem would always feel weak, as if he hadn't slept for a week. Dizzy, disoriented at times.

And his blood would start to thin… until there was no more blood in Jem's body. Jem was going to die at age seven. But he survived… then the big double digits came around. For Jem's present, Will had given him a strange concoction and slowly… Jem got better. Every day Jem felt weak, Will was there, being strong for him. Will was Jem's lifeline and Jem couldn't have lived without him. Forever, Jem was grateful. There was no one who understood Will more than Jem and vice versa.

Jem had to enter. He needed his best friend.

Praying to the Angel, Jem carefully opened the door. And there was a scenario Jem was not prepared for.

There was Will, lying in his bed – looking more peaceful than Jem has ever seen – and smiling in his sleep. But with him was Tessa, who had Will's cheek resting on her head, and Tessa was snuggled into Will's chest. The room was dark, yet Jem could see it all too well.

Jem had never seen either of them so happy before, so content… so warm. But yet Jem felt cold. As he stared at Will and Tessa together, his heart felt colder and colder – until it felt like ice. "They love each other. They love each other. They love each other," Jem chanted under his breath, as if that would make Jem hurt less. But no, the pain intensified even more.

The boy who was Jem's brother… William…

Will lost so much, Jem thought. He lost his parents, Ella… He couldn't lose anymore. Jem had to stay strong for Will. And Tessa… Tessa needed Will. Will was truly the only one who understood Tessa and no matter how hard Jem tried, he couldn't compare.

And it hurt even more as he realized this. Jem took a shaky breath, then another. Blinking back tears, he took another breath and he shut his eyes tightly.

Jem quietly exited with one last longing glance at the girl he loved and the boy who was his brother. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it, and looked at the ceiling, as if it would keep his silent tears from spilling. "I chose this," Jem said to himself. "I chose this."

…

Cecily tapped her pencil on her paper, humming a song to herself. "Why can't you do homework on a desk like normal people?" Gabriel asked her. Cecily was on Gabriel's bed, lying on her stomach as she did her biology homework. Gabriel, however, was sitting at his desk – his legs crossed.

"What's the fun in that, Gabe?" Cecily asked, rolling her eyes. She shoved her homework off the bed and moved over. Cecily patted the empty spot next to her, rolling onto her side.

Gabriel mocked Cecily's eye roll before settling beside her as well, facing her. Cecily smiled at Gabriel – the man who somehow… stolen her heart. Cecily pressed a kiss to Gabriel's lips, grinning into it.

Gabriel broke away shortly, smiling like Cecily was. He leaned his forehead against hers, their lips inches apart. "We're suppose to do work, Cecy."

"Do you really care, Gabriel?" Cecily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Cecily was about to speak when Gabriel put a finger to his lips. "Shh…" Then carefully, Gabriel rolled off the bed and creeped to his bedroom door. Cecily didn't speak, though she wanted to question what he was doing. Gabriel gingerly put a hand on the doorknob and jerked it open, jumping back with it.

And there tumbled Gideon and Sophie, who had Gideon's phone out – recording everything we said. "Brother, you're stealth skills make me want to cry," Gabriel grinned. Cecily laughed at the priceless faces of Sophie and Gideon. They looked like deer caught in headlights.

Will – who still was recovering from his broken ribs, leg and dislocated shoulder – was in the hospital. Tessa was with him and Jem, Cecily didn't know where he was. Cecily missed her best friend – they rarely talked anymore – so Cecily was determined to make a girl's night. Usually, Thursdays were their days, but now Jem knows.

Will being in the hospital didn't really bode well for Cecily. Her parents were getting more and more moody (who knows why?), Tessa was always with Will and never with Cecily – and it might be a little selfish but honestly, Cecily missed Tessa's company, and Cecily didn't even have her own brother to annoy.

But there was Gabriel, so Cecily was happy. The only up side of Will being in the hospital was that Cecily now could enter the Lightwood residence. Will was not there to berate her, or drag her out of there. Admittedly, Gabriel and Gideon were still unsure of it, but Cecily persuaded them to let her in. The Lightwood brothers were _much_ easier to persuade than Will – probably because Cecily learned all of her persuading skills from him.

Yes, there is an art of persuading. Cecily smiled, remembering the time Will teaching her.

_"Remember. You can _never_ insult the person you're trying to take something from. Even if that person says no, because there is always a chance that the person might turn around and say yes," Will instructed._

_"Come on! Please?" Cecily begged. They were twins, but Will was always the older one. Of course Cecily could do everything he could do – climb the trees he could climb, run as fast as he could – but Cecily liked being taken care of. The security of her older brother was comforting._

_"No, Cecy. Also, flattery works – but _never_ lay it on too thick. Other people would get suspicious. Just act really cutesy, and remember the rules I taught you," Will commanded._

_Cecily sighed and nodded. _

_Will grinned at his twin, ruffling her hair. Cecily pushed Will's hand off her head, before he could make too much of a mess. "I'm eleven, Will. Same age as you. Don't even try it," Cecily said._

_Will shrugged, turning around as if was pretending to leave. Then suddenly, he reached out for Cecily, touching her arm and immediately retreating. "Tag you're it!" Will shouted. _

_"Cheater!" Cecily hollered before running after him. _

Cecily sighed. She missed her friends. She had Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie – but it wasn't the same as hanging out with the people she knew and loved for longer.

"Something wrong?" Gabriel asked, putting a hand on Cecily's. He sat down beside her, pressing a light kiss to her temple. Gideon and Sophie had already left and it was just them.

Cecily shook her head before lying down – her head on Gabriel's lap and feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Gabriel was playing with Cecily's hair, twirling it in his fingers. The silence was not awkward, nor was it uncomfortable. Sometimes, silence was what you needed to think – and Gabriel respected that. It was the rule between Cecily and Gabriel.

"I love you, you know that?" Cecily asked, out of the blue. Gabriel smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Cecily's forehead.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"I have no need to, because you already know that," Gabriel said. "And a measly "I love you" is not enough to describe how much I love you."

Cecily scowled. "You just made my "I love you" sound weak."

Gabriel chuckled. Yes, they had already said their "I love you" to each other. It was easy for Cecily and Gabriel – for that was just how their relationship went. Easygoing, simple and wonderful.

There was no problem for them, at least, no big problem. They were nothing like Will and Tessa – who's relationship was so obvious to Cecily that she couldn't even block the chemistry from her best friend and her brother if she tried.

"I'm going to get us something to drink alright?" Gabriel said. Cecily nodded, as Gabriel slid out from under her, pressing one last kiss to her forehead before walking away.

Cecily took out her phone, playing Cut The Rope on it. "No! Stupid Om Nom!" she cursed. "No! No, not that rope! Stop!" Cecily shouted, standing now. She frantically swiped her phone with her finger, but the candy just wouldn't drop in Om Nom's mouth.

Giving up, Cecily sighed and dropped her phone on the bed. Suddenly, her phone buzzed, telling her she had a text message. Sighing, Cecily picked up her phone and murmured a quick apology to it for throwing it on the bed.

"Are you apologizing to your phone?" Gabriel asked, amused, as he walked back into the room with two tall glasses of orange juice.

"It's not the first time I hurt Fido, you know. I apologize every time so that Fido would forgive me," Cecily grinned.

"Your phone isn't even _from_ Fido."

"Whatever," Cecily shrugged. "I've always wanted a dog called Fido. My phone is the next best thing." As Gabriel chuckled, Cecily unlocked her phone to see the message.

_You're number one on my list. Blame Tessa._

**FINALLY UP!**

**YEES.**

**Originally, the Jem part was going to be part of the previous chapter, but I decided not to because I didn't want to put a downer on the SWEETEST CHAPTER EVER.**

**OMGEES. I JUST GOT AN AMAZING IDEA. Maybe i should do this one for TMI... ;) **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	22. Revealed

"You know. I never thought of you to be one who did music, Tessa," Will said as he inspected her mini recording studio in her room. "I mean, I knew you _did_ like music, but you always seemed to like literature more," he mused.

Tessa shrugged. "I _do_ like literature more. But music is a big part of my life too."

Ever since the hospital _incident_, Will and Tessa stayed closer, as if one would disappear. But they still weren't sure. _Should I kiss her? Should I ask her out_?

Those were the two sentences that crossed Will's mind every time he looked at her. Tessa had told Will that she was actually Lucie Manette the day Will checked out of the hospital – and Will was immensely grateful. He didn't want to be angry at Tessa for keeping it a secret, nor did he want to be disappointed that she did.

Will turned to face Tessa, but instead bumping into her. Her blue-gray eyes mesmerized him, holding Will in a trance as he leaned closer… and closer… Will tipped Tessa's chin up and just as their lips slightly touched, a knock on Tessa's bedroom window interrupted them.

The spell was broken and Tessa was blushing madly as she went to open her window.

Will was angry at the person who interrupted them. Who in the world had that kind of timing? That stuff only happens in movies. But when a distraught Cecily stumbled in through the window, all anger melted away.

Will rushed forward, catching Cecily in his arms. "Who did this to you?" he snarled. "Was it Light-worm? Did he do this?"

"No," Cecily gasped. "She will kill me, Willy. She's going to kill me," she said, hugging Will tight. Willy. A name that hasn't been used since five years ago. Helplessly, Will held his sister tightly, petting her messy hair down.

"Who's going to kill you, Cecy?" Tessa asked gently from the side.

"I don't know… she said that she'll kill all of us. Jem. You, Tessa. Me. But she'll save you," Cecily said, blue eyes sharply looking at Will. "She said she will be with you forever…"

"So you know it's a girl," Will said, trying to keep calm for the sake of the two girls.

"She's been texting you, isn't she, Cecy? And threatening you," Tessa choked. Will glared at Tessa.

"You know this creep that's been texting my sister?" he asked.

Tessa looked up at Will with apologetic, yet haunted gray eyes.

"She's been sending me those messages too."

…

"Can you believe this, Jem?" Will asked incredulously as he stared at Cecily's and Tessa's phones. "Look at these!" he shouted, throwing the phones onto the bed. "_'I'll kill you. Blame Tessa. Watch out.' _What in the Angel are these messages?" Will said, kicking Tessa's bed as hard as he could. Tessa and Cecily were downstairs in the living room of Tessa's house, drinking Earl Grey tea. "How could they even drink tea at a time like this?"

"They're trying to calm down, Will. Something you should be doing as well," Jem smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"How can you be so calm, Jem?" Will asked, plopping on Tessa's bed before getting back up a second later. Will was restless and he couldn't stop pacing.

"Maybe I'm just the better brother," Jem laughed.

"Jem!" Will said, eying his brother sharply.

"Calm yourself, Will. We'll figure something out alright. Just please," Jem said, sitting down on the desk chair and looking up at Will. He crossed his legs as he turned on his desk chair to face Will. "Let's make sure the girls are okay first, alright? I'm going to take Cecily to Gabriel to have her explain," Jem said, but Will cut him off with a snarl. "Gabriel is the only one that can make her feel better, William!" Jem protested.

"More than her best friends? Her own brother?" Will asked. "James. What if… what if she really gets to Cecily? Then you? Then… Tessa."

"We'll think about that later. We'll catch this girl, William," Jem said, picking up his coat from the floor, where he had discarded it carelessly when he had rushed to Tessa's house. "Talk to Tessa now."

With that, Jem exited the door, leaving Will sitting alone in Tessa's bedroom with two phones staring back at him. Suddenly, Tessa's phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

Wary of it, Will picked up the phone, swiping the screen to see the message. _Tessa, I'll be late today. Business at work. Nate._

Will exhaled a sigh of relief when Tessa's phone buzzed again. Will picked it up confidently, ready for a message from Nate or someone not really important. But Tessa's luck nor Will's, would hold.

_So the whole gang knows, huh, Tessa? Great. It's not fun hunting unsuspecting prey. The ones that have their walls up are so much more amusing. _

The number was blocked. Will screamed in frustration as he threw the phone against the wall, causing the phone to shatter into pieces and the wall to dent a little.

"You realize that phone costs money right. And unfortunately my family doesn't have as much money as you."

Will whirled around to see a half-hearted smile on Tessa's face. Tessa was leaning against her door frame, arms crossed as she looked at Will.

"You know what. Shut up, Tessa! There's a stalker on the loose who just texted you like she was talking to you over tea! And she was talking about some crap about predator and prey and what in the Angel was that?" Will shouted, walking over to Tessa and shaking her shoulders.

"Stop it, Will! You're hurting me!" Tessa pleaded. Will stilled as Tessa fisted his shirt in her hands. She gazed up into his eyes, holding him in her trance.

"I'm sorry," Will apologized, releasing her. "I can't handle this, Tessa. That there's someone out there wanting to kill you. Kill Cecily. Kill Jem. And that psychopath wants me for herself. How could you keep this to yourself? Alone? You didn't let me help you. You didn't talk to me. What _could_ I do? I'm useless, Tessa," Will said, sitting on Tessa's bed and burying his head in her hands.

"Shh…" Tessa shushed him, like she was speaking to a wounded bird. Tessa sat beside him and gently smoothed out his hair. Will rested his head in the crook of Tessa's shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly.

"I should be the strong one, Tessa. _I _should be the strongest one. I'm the one suppose to be holding you, Tessa. Not the other way around," Will said softly.

"You fool. You can't always be strong, Will," Tessa said. Will shifted so that his head was in Tessa's lap. Tessa touched Will's hair, playing it with her fingers.

"I wish everything could just be normal again, you know, Tess?" Will asked. Tessa murmured a small yes. "When Cecily and I would still race to climb that oak tree in our backyard and Jem would be shouting at us, telling us we were insane. In my dreams, Ella would have been there, smirking at us as we climbed and patching us up if we fell. You were there too, Tess. You were the one sitting on the side, reading A Tale of Two Cities. And when I fell, you would come rushing forward. You would kiss my forehead and tell me it was going to be okay. And you know what? I believed you," Will said. Will took Tessa's hand and kissed it gently, keeping her hand on his cheek.

"Will…" Tessa said, but Will cut her off.

"In my dreams, we would all be okay. We would be laughing. And all of us would have been back in Wales, Tess. In my hometown. I would have showed you around and we would have played hide and seek in the apple gardens. And when I would find you, I would kiss you. And then Jem and Cecily would have come out of nowhere, throwing berries at us because we were ruining there fun. It was perfect in my dreams, Tess."

Tessa shut her eyes, but Will kept his blue eyes trained on Tessa as he told her every thought he had imagined, every dreamed he had dreamed. "But this is real life. No matter how much I wished I was always sleeping, reality comes back to haunt me. It never ends, Tess. The pain. It never ends. Ella is still dead. I still am betrothed to a girl I don't love. I still have to love you from afar and now what? A stalker wants to kill all of us? This only happens in _movies_, Tessa, but I've learned the world was much crueler than that," Will breathed.

"Sometimes, I'm grateful that Ella is dead. The world doesn't deserve her, Tess. The world doesn't deserve you, or Jem or Cecily, but I'm not going to kill you all, don't worry. I'm too selfish. I deserve to rot in hell for being so selfish as to want you three by my side," Will said. "In my short seventeen years, I've learned that life is a short thing. How many years do we really get to live? Seventy? Eighty? Perhaps a hundred at best. Some people die before their life is even lived."

"No, Will… stop," Tessa said, a tear falling onto Will's cheek, as if Will had cried that tear that came from Tessa's eyes.

"I know better now. I will _never_ let that psychopathic _wench_ get to you, or Cecy or Jem. I promise. I promise on the Angel – on heaven and on hell. I swear to Raziel, Tessa. I will _not_ let anything hurt you." Will sat up, now face to face with Tessa. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Will…" Tessa whispered. Will smiled lightly.

"So I've rendered you speechless, huh?" Will said, amused.

"You just have to ruin every moment, don't you," Tessa breathed, her breath fanning over Will's face.

"Aw, the moment isn't ruined yet," Will said huskily before he pressed his lips to Tessa's, wrapping his arms around her as they kissed. The fiery kiss was nothing like Will imagined. It was not just two people interlocking with their mouths. Of course, Will and Tessa had kissed before but Will wasn't sure if Tessa knew it was really Will. Now there was no hiding behind masks.

Will broke out of their kiss before pressing one last light one to Tessa's lips. "I will _always_ protect you, Tessa," he said. Tessa snuggled into Will's chest, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Even if I have to die to do it," Will whispered.

**I finished this at 12:20AM where I am. But i just had to get it up. Felt like i was delaying it WAY too long. AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME TO 400 SOMETHING REVIEWS! **

**when i first started this story - i expected 3 reviews per chapter and i'm getting flippin 20. you guys are amazing. thank you! **


	23. Russian Vodka, Magnus Bane and Plans

Jem stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Christmas dance came and went, though none of them dared to separate in the entire dance. February was here, and Valentine's Day was coming up. Jem didn't know why Valentine's Day existed really. Why did guys treat girls _especially _well on one day, when they should have been doing that all the time?

Jem walked into Pandemonium, ignoring the line and the bouncer. Security guards stared fearfully at Jem as he strode in confidently into the club. Honestly, Jem felt bad for taking out his anger on them, but he had something to do and it needed to be done quickly.

Sitting down at the bar, he waited patiently for the bartender to get to him. "My, my. James Carstairs," Magnus purred. "To what I owe this honour?"

Jem smiled confidently back, ordering a bottle of Russian vodka. "I won't card you, Jem, but you sure you can handle this stuff?" Magnus asked as he skillfully poured out the vodka into cup.

Jem didn't reply, but smiled again before taking the entire cup and downing it. A buzz rung in Jem's head, as his throat burned but he got it down. Russian vodka was like fire – but it was Jem's favourite. It was as if the vodka's fire made everything else go away. Jem took out a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled down something on it before handing it to Magnus, along with a tip. Jem poured some more alcohol for himself, making the whole transaction look normal.

Magnus raised an eyebrow before shouting to another bartender, "I'm going off, Bill!"

The man called Bill groaned. "Magnus, your break isn't due for another hour," Bill replied, whipping up a cocktail for the customer in front of him. Jem admired the fluidness and grace of bartenders and baristas. Perhaps other people didn't notice it, but Jem did.

"I haven't taken a break for two years, Bill. Cut me some slack," Magnus said, already taking off his apron and reaching for his coat.

"Boyfriend?" Bill asked, catching a glimpse of Jem.

Magnus looked offended. "No, Bill, of course not!" he scoffed. "I'm in love with _Alec_, not Jem. They look _completely_ different."

Bill shrugged and shooed Magnus off. Grinning, Magnus led Jem through the crowd dancing on the dance floor, through the people drinking and leaning against the walls and into another room. It was a supply closet.

Magnus strolled in first, followed by Jem, who had a look of disbelief on his face. "So many places and you choose a _supply closet?_"

Magnus shrugged. "You don't see it yet," he said coolly, reaching in the darkness for something.

"See what?" Jem asked.

Then Magnus opened yet another door, revealing light and another room on the other side. Jem's jaw dropped. "How?" Jem asked as he walked into the secret room. The room Magnus showed Jem was fairly… spontaneous. The walls were a hot pink, couches a lime green and bookshelves painted yellow. There was a white door leading to another room – probably a bathroom – and there was a leopard print rug on the ground.

"I find it difficult to see how other people can understand you," Jem said wryly.

"No one truly understands another person – even if they had an entire lifetime to do it, Jem," Magnus said wisely as he sat down on the couch. "Maybe besides you and Will, but let's admit it. There were times you didn't know what was going on in his pretty little head."

Jem shrugged before sitting on the opposite end Magnus was sitting on. Magnus stretched his legs and lied back, resting his feet on Jem's lap.

"We're safe here, Jem. Now tell me, what's going on?" Magnus asked.

And Jem began telling him everything, seeking advice in Magnus. His brother always went to him, and Jem was hoping Magnus could also help him.

"And now there is a psychopath stalking us. We've contacted the bobbies, but we're afraid that whoever is behind the texting knows that the bobbies are onto this as well. I have no idea what was going on through Tessa's head. Not telling us? Not contacting the bobbies?" Jem said, crossing his arms.

"Let's see it from her perspective, James," Magnus said gently. "You're afraid of a stalker who knows your every move. She wouldn't dare tell anyone."

Jem sighed, knowing it was true. "But how should we get her?" Jem asked.

"Make a list of suspects. Anyone Tessa has wronged or secretly hates her. You said the stalker really likes Will right, and is jealous of Tessa. Probably Will's secret admirer – that goes overboard. Go to Will's fan club at your school or whatever, and keep your eye out for suspects," Magnus instructed. "You have some dance for Valentine's Day right? Get Will to text your suspects to meet him at the dance, but make sure Tessa and Will are always together. Draw the jealous girl out.

If there's one thing I know in all my years," Magnus said, making it sound like he had lived for five hundred years, "is that humans are not good at controlling jealousy."

"You say it like you're not human," Jem said.

Magnus shrugged, winking at Jem with those cat-like eyes. "Come, James. I'm sure you would love more vodka."

…

"Who do we have so far?" Cecily asked.

"There's Delilah Fox in our grade," Jem said, reading off the list. "She never really liked Tessa," he said, looking apologetic at Tessa. "Also, Eva Hunter – two years younger than us."

"A _freshman_?" Tessa asked incredulously. "A freshman. So jealous that she wants to kill three juniors."

"I really don't get your American slang or whatever," Cecily said.

Jem shrugged. "Wait, but this girl has to know how to drive. I mean, she _did _drive a truck straight for Tessa," Will said. Jem nodded before crossing her out.

Will couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty. It may not have been truly his fault, but it was because of Will that this hidden girl wanted to kill his best friends… and the woman he loved. Will and Tessa didn't show any affection lately, for they were worried about the hidden stalker. Though Will longed to embrace Tessa, he couldn't, because it might provoke the psychopath into killing his friends.

Cecily, Jem, Tessa and Will were rarely separated now and bobbies were always on watch for them.

"We also have Taylor Richards, a year above us," Jem listed. "She was the one who fainted at the sight of Will swimming. I believe the words she said before she fainted were: 'OMG the water sliding off his smooth, white skin… he's so delicious.'"

Will shuddered. "When will people realize that I'm not _dessert_!" Cecily rolled his eyes, throwing one of Tessa's pillows at his face. Since Will had been half-disowned by his parents, Cecily, Will and Jem often stayed together at Tessa's house.

"Wait, do we have Jessamine?" Cecily asked suddenly. Jem shook his head. "It makes sense! I mean. She hates Tessa, really likes Will, can drive and she knows…" Will didn't let Cecily finish.

"It's not her, Cecy," Will interrupted.

Cecily glared at Will. "But she has the motive, the ability and Will!" Cecily said. "Are you _defending_ Jessamine Lovelace?"

"It wouldn't be her, Cecy," Tessa agreed. Cecily sent her brother and best friend frosty looks. Will didn't really want to share the moment that Jessamine came into Will's hospital room when his body was in a coma. It was Jessamine's to share. "Before, I had gotten a text in the ladies' room and Jessamine had just exited. We had been fighting, you see," Tessa explained. "She left her phone on the counter and my phone got a text. It wasn't her phone."

"She could have gotten another one," Cecily said. "Or could have gotten someone to do it for her."

"Cecily," Will said solemnly before shaking his head.

"Tatiana," Jem said, suddenly speaking up. "She may not have her license, but Benedict Lightwood tweaked some strings for her and she got her learner's permit early."

"Is she even intelligent enough?" Cecily scoffed.

"Start texting, William. I think that's it," Jem said, handing Will the list.

_Meet me at the Valentine's Day dance. I'll see you there ;). –Will H._

Will sent the same message to all the girls before tossing his phone on the bed. "It's time," Will said.

Tessa groaned. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No," she repeated, shaking her head furiously.

"You've put it off for a month and a half!" Cecily said, pushing Tessa towards her desk .

"Jem, please," Tessa pleaded.

"Well…" Jem started.

"Stay strong, James," Will warned.

"You should do it," Jem agreed. Will smirked at Tessa who looked like she had been asked to kill someone.

"Come on, Tess. Man up," Will grinned. Sighing, Tessa put her headphones on and turned on her mini recording studio in her bedroom. She had already told G.O.L.D. radio that she would do a small ON AIR segment from home, so she was all set. Once the clock hit five o'clock, she would be going on. There was no backing out now.

Slowly the clock ticked closer and closer to five, until it was.

"_Hey guys,_" Tessa said. "_It's Lucie Manette. I wanted to tell you all something," _Tessa said. "_I wanted to say who I really am." _Her friends gathered around Tessa, and Cecily squeezed her shoulder. "_Meet me at the Valentine's Day dance. I promise, I'll come and reveal who I am." _

And Tessa's time was up. She took off her headphones before facing her friends. "Sorry… I chickened out," Tessa apologized.

"It's alright, Tess," Will said. He gave her a warm smile, which made Tessa's eyes lighten. Will loved that he had that effect on her – though Tessa didn't realize what effect she had on him, it was powerful.

Tessa's phone buzzed and everybody in the room stiffened. "We already knew this was going to happen," Will reasoned, picking up Tessa's phone and reading it. Rage, anger and animosity flew through Will as he read it, over and over again.

Will clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Will?" Tessa asked, and Will immediately deflated, dropping onto Tessa's bed.

_So you've decided to reveal that you're Lucie Manette. How brave of you, Tessa. When everybody boos at you, it's the perfect time to pull the trigger. And bang. You're dead. In a crowd like that, no one will know it was me. And have you ever thought that maybe Will doesn't like you? Who did he ask to the Valentine's Day dance, Tessa dearest?_

"On the bright side," Jem said, "she fell for it."

"On the dark side," Will said, back as stiff as a board, "she's going to shoot Tessa."

Jem sighed. "We'll need a plan. Fast. The dance is in a week and a half. I'm confident this girl will make her move at the dance but Cecily and I aren't safe yet."

"I'm sorry," Tessa said, folding her hands in her lap.

"For what?" Cecily asked incredulously.

"I landed Will in the hospital. Cecily, you have those text messages because of me and Jem…" Tessa shook her head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Will asked.

"Will!" Cecily elbowed her brother's ribs as hard as she could, though Will didn't make a sound.

"It's not your fault some wench is jealous of you, alright? I'll tear her apart for doing this, Tessa." Will said tersely before exiting the room in a hurry.

Jem face palmed. "Yup. We need a plan right now."

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ****_The Pale Red Queen!_**** I don't know your time zone, but hopefully my posting is within twenty-four hours of your bday!**

**ANYWAYS. When I originally planned out this story, it was going to be more like Radio Rebel than Pretty Little Liars. BUT i hated the fact that Will would have been dating Jessamine and NOT friends with Tessa at ALL. **

**SO i tweaked it. **

**Next chapter is: The Dance of Love**

**So basically, the dance. Review, Follow, Favourite!**


	24. The Dance of Love

"Up, Red – no white, Victorian, corset and flair?" Tessa asked Cecily.

Cecily tapped a finger against her chin and thought about it. "Yes to everything, but not flair but modest. More your style," Cecily explained. Tessa nodded. "Down, red, satin, gown and simple?" Cecily asked Tessa.

"Flair. Definitely flair," Tessa said as she raided Cecily's closet.

"Do you know what in the Angel's name they're discussing about?" Will whispered to Jem as they watched the girls running around Cecily's room. They were sitting on Cecily's bed – their eyes going back and forth as they watched Tessa and Cecily scrambling to get ready.

"It's called being in-tuned with your best friend, Will," Cecily explained, rolling her eyes as Tessa tossed her a necklace – which she caught deftly.

When the two girls passed each other, Cecily handed Tessa a box with earrings in them and Tessa slipped her some golden bangles.

"Watching them is maddening," Jem said, pressing on his temples.

"You aren't the one who lives with this _everyday,"_ Will sighed.

"How do you do it?" Jem asked dramatically, placing his arm on his forehead and leaning against Will.

Will copied Jem's position. "I don't even know."

Both of them had a pillow to the face. They opened their eyes to see Cecily, looming over them. "Out. We have to change into our dresses."

Jem stood up immediately, though Will fell back onto Cecily's bed. "Can't we stay, Cecy? We don't mind some skin," Will winked. He received several slaps in the face then – all from Cecily. "Fine," he grumbled, before marching out of the room. Cecily's bedroom door was slammed right behind him and he leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"The plan is in motion, Will. Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie are in on it. They'll be watching Delilah Fox, Eva Hunter and Taylor Richards. I'm going to take Tatiana," Jem said.

"Are you sure about this, James? Tatiana's a crazy wench," Will said, straightening out his vest.

While Jem wore the full, white blazer and dress pants with a formal hat atop his head, Will opted for the vest and black jeans. Light and Dark – never one without the other.

Jem nodded. "I'm sure. We'll keep a close watch and decide or see which one's the culprit. You stay with Tessa and keep her safe. Cecily's staying with Gabriel – just in case." _Pretty straightforward_, Will thought. "Magnus is coming," Jem said abruptly.

"Magnus _Bane?_ Why?" Will asked.

Jem shrugged. "I'm sure he can help."

"It ends tonight, James. Tonight," Will said solemnly.

Jem nodded. "About Tessa…" Jem began. Will groaned internally. "Now don't give me that look!" Jem protested. "We have to talk about this sometime."

"I opt for later," Will said, raising a hand.

"Your opinion is invalid," Jem said smoothly. "Now, I want you to know that I'm all for it," Jem said. Will was not surprised. Jem was never one to be selfish. "Will… I'm leaving," Jem admitted.

Now, Will was shocked. "To where?" Will asked. "The house on sale down the street?" he asked hopefully.

Jem chuckled lightly but shook his head. "I have enough credits to graduate – and Oxford wants to take me early."

"But that's in Oxford!" Will protested. "Like an hour and fifteen minutes away. It's hard to make that trip everyday."

"That's why I'm going to live there," Jem said.

"Jem you can't just dump everything here," Will argued.

"I'm not leaving anything behind," Jem said gently.

"This is stupid! Why would you even leave? London's university not good enough, James?" Will asked angrily.

"William!" Jem barked. "This is _my_ decision. You do not _dictate_ my life."

Will sank to the ground, staring at the empty space. "So you're going to leave me here. So easily. Just like that. Why does it seem so easy for you to just leave me here, James?" Will asked coldly.

Jem sighed and crouched down to meet Will's eye level. "It wasn't easy," Jem admitted.

"So why go?" Will asked.

Jem looked away. "It's because of Tessa, isn't it?" Will accused. Jem merely sighed again before standing up.

"I'll find another girl," Jem said wistfully. "One that can understand my music like her, one that's intelligent like her, one that truly loves me, not for what I can offer – like her. Someone maybe even better than Tessa, though it would be hard. I believe that there's always someone out there, Will. And I'm determined to look for her."

"Not everyone needs a girl, Jem," Will said gently.

"No," Jem said, not looking at Will. "But everyone needs someone to fill that hole in their heart. We were born empty, Will."

Guilt racked Will's body as he stood up, looking at his leather shoes. "I'm sorry, James."

Jem shook his head. "I'm already over it. Over her. You fill that whole in my heart, because you're my brother and my friend. I just need some time – get a degree, become famous for my music – maybe one day even worldwide. I dream big, just like every other human, but I can't accomplish my dreams here."

Before Will could protest, the door opened. First stepped out Cecily, which Will immediately frowned out. "Look at your dress! The cleavage! Change now!" Will said. "My sister isn't going to wear that!" Cecily scowled.

"William, she looks beautiful," Jem said. "Stop being the overprotective brother – it's annoying," Jem smirked.

"Why thank you, James. Someone that is reasonable and fair," Cecily curtsied. Will crossed his arms as he inspected his sister once more. His sister was wearing a red, satin gown – make that a red, satin, _backless_ gown. The back was not covered at all – maybe except for some lace and ribbons, but to Will it didn't really count. Her long black hair was curled slightly so that it was wavy and it hung down to her waist. Jewellery and accessories adorned her wrists, neck and ears. Cecily's gown had a double slit in it, revealing smooth legs.

"Gabriel's going to die of a heart attack when he sees you. How much do you want to bet he won't like you in that dress because other guys are going to stare at you like hounds?" Will asked.

"Whatever, Will. Wait until you see Tessa," Cecily winked.

Will almost choked. "That doesn't mean she's wearing something like… that right?" Will questioned. Cecily shrugged but didn't speak.

Then Tessa stepped out, dressed in white. Though it wasn't the dress she wore on Halloween, it was just as beautiful. Wearing a tight corset, ribbons and strings bound together Tessa's dress. Will had a feeling that if he undid the bow at the back of the dress, the entire dress would fall apart. The corset led to the skirt, an almost see-through skirt – leaving just enough for Will's imagination to wander. And on Tessa's feet her lace-up boots, a pair that Will had given to her for Christmas.

Will smiled inwardly. Tessa was wearing_ his_ gift. And at the base of Tessa's throat, Will saw a necklace of angel, that quietly ticked – a steady rhythm that didn't stop. Tessa's hair was tied up in a fancy bun atop her head. Loose curls fell out in front of Tessa's face, though it was artfully placed there.

Beautiful. Much like an angel.

"You know. I'm glad that neither of your faces are covered in powder, glitter and that other stuff," Will shuddered. "If it were, I wouldn't be sure what to do. Compliment you and lie or be honest and get smacked."

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Shall we go?" Tessa asked. Will could immediately see that Tessa was nervous – the slight shaking of her gloved hands, the deep breaths she was taking…

Will offered her a warm smile, which she accepted gratefully. "Later, we're going to talk about this, James," Will whispered to him. The girls gave them questioning looks, but they were ignored.

"Well then," Will said, clapping his hands. "Let's roll," he said with an American accent. Out of nowhere he pulled out shades and slowly put them on.

"What are you doing?" Cecily asked him.

Will rolled his eyes. "You ruined my moment," Will huffed jokingly before stomping down the stairs and out the Herondale manor.

"I'm glad my dad isn't here," Cecily said. "Or else he would believe Will had an interest in boys and not girls."

…

Tessa stayed on Will's arm the entire time she was there. Her hand rested in the crook of his elbow and they would walk around in the decked out gym of the Institute – occasionally dancing – but never once had they separated.

"Make it look real," Will whispered to Tessa.

"How the heck do I do that?" Tessa whispered furiously back. Tessa looked up at Will's face, tipping her head back to stare into Will's blue eyes. Will only smirked and leaned closer. Tessa stiffened immediately but then tried her best to relax and make it look natural. Then Will's face slightly shifted to the right so that his lips landed on her cheek and hair falling onto her face.

"Tease," Tessa scowled. Will barked out a laugh before guiding her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing – most requested by Cecily. Tessa put a hand on his right shoulder and in his left hand, while Will put a hand on her hip – which Tessa stiffened at, and he smirked – and pulled her closer. There was barely an inch of space between their bodies.

"Don't you think this is too close?" Tessa asked quietly.

"No one is complaining," Will replied, keeping his eyes above her head as he spun her around, back into his arms. Yet Tessa felt safe, warm and comfortable as she danced with Will. She could almost imagine a chandelier above them, soft playing music in the background as they danced in a Victorian ballroom – much like her dreams.

Will would have looked dashing in the Victorian era, Tessa thought.

"You know. A lot of couples make out during slow dances," Will winked. Tessa looked around and saw that it was true. Couples were lip-locked as they slowly turned in circles.

Tessa sighed. "But some don't do that, so we don't have to," Tessa said.

"Why, Tessa. Are you rejecting my offer to kiss?" Will asked, mocking the air of offence. "Why dismiss our love so quickly?"

"Love isn't about kissing, William," Tessa whispered.

Will immediately sobered. "No. It isn't," he said. But his regular demeanor returned immediately. "I just want to kiss you."

Tessa pressed a chaste kiss to William's lips – one that came and gone so quickly that Will didn't have a chance to respond. "There. Now be quiet and don't speak," Tessa smiled.

Will pressed a kiss to her forehead before twirling Tessa out of his arms, then back again. "I never knew you could dance, William," Tessa said formally.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Will winked. "But my dad made Cecily and I take ballroom dancing. He was eager for us to take fighting lessons though because he said 'it is all part of being a Shadowhunter.'" Will rolled his eyes. "That means I'll have to learn how to get drunk as well."

Tessa brought up a hand to Will's cheek and Will relaxed immediately under her touch. "Hey," she said quietly. "You aren't one of them anymore."

Then, the trance was broken as the song ended and the school's principal walked up onto the stage. Tessa clapped politely, though Will just looked bored beside her.

"We are here to celebrate the day of love," the principal said into the microphone. His voice boomed throughout the gym.

"Cheesy, much?" Will said under his breath. Tessa couldn't help but giggle, which Will – once again – smirked at.

"But before we continue, I would like to call up _Lucie Manette_ to the stage?" Chatters erupted among the crowd, but Tessa tightened her hold on Will and her breathing became slightly shallower.

"It's alright, Tess," Will whispered to her. "I'll be with you the whole way."

Slowly, Tessa pushed her way through the crowd, Will one step behind her. "No one will forget you, Tessa, nor will they hate you," Will said to her as they climbed the stairs to stand on the elevated stage. "Because you're amazing, and they like you for who you are."

Tessa smiled shyly, but regained her confidence soon after. "Who's the cheesy one now?"

Will chuckled before walking up to the principal, extending a hand for the microphone. "William Herondale? _You're_ Lucie Manette?" the principal asked incredulously. Will barked out laughter, which rang through the gym.

He rolled his eyes before snatching the microphone away. "Do I look like a girl, Mr. Preston?" Will asked. "I always thought I was masculine and manly. Not girly and feminine."

Mr. Preston blushed before stepping off the stage, where students were still laughing. Tessa's cheeks were already turning red – she could feel it. She felt dizzy as eyes slowly dragged from Will to Tessa, wondering what was going on.

Will handed Tessa the microphone before taking the hand that didn't hold it, and he squeezed her hand tightly. "_I_," Tessa paused. "I am Lucie Manette," she stated.

Chatters rung out among the crowd, and Tessa shut her eyes, waiting for the boos that would come.

"How could Bookworm Tessa be Lucie Manette?" a voice asked in the silence.

Will snatched the microphone from Tessa's hand. "Hey, you!" his voice boomed. "Shut up! You don't have the right to speak until she's finished alright?"

The boy that looked around fourteen quieted at being reprimanded by _the_ William Herondale. Tessa looked at Will pleadingly and he nodded, understanding immediately.

"Let's think about this logically. Every Thursday night, Tessa is _always_ busy – just so happens that Lucie Manette does her shows on Thursday. And you call her Bookworm Tessa – and Lucie Manette _just so happens_ to be her favourite character in her _favourite book._ Coincidence?" Will asked, spreading his hands. "No. You'd have to be an idiot to think so," Will said, staring at the boy who questioned Tessa. "Tessa also owns G.O.L.D. radio. The name falls under her brother's, but once Tessa is eighteen, she would run it."

Tessa touched Will's arm, mouthing a _thank you_ before taking the microphone. "I can prove it to you if you'd like," Tessa said. Though no one said yes outright, Tessa motioned to the band. "Can you play _Where Would I Be Without You_, by well, me?" Tessa asked.

The band nodded before starting to play. And as the music continued, the crowd seemed to disappear – though Will was still there. He was always there. Tessa could see Jem in the crowd, smiling proudly at her. Jem. Her protector. Her friend.

Tessa wondered where she would have been without Jem, Cecily and Will. Falling into a spiral of darkness? Crying into her pillow every night? Tessa didn't know, but she was glad. All thoughts of the hidden girl trying to kill her was wiped from her mind. She was protected and safe – and she was not afraid anymore.

"_I look at you," _Tessa sung_._ Gasps were sounded in the crowd. "_And I see an angel_," Tessa looked at Will. "_You're always there, when I truly need you most."_ Will squeezed her hand. "_I look at you,_" Tessa turned find Cecily in the crowd, with Gabriel at her side. "_I see someone I can go to, whenever trouble meets me, along this weary road."_

Euphoria filled Tessa as the music continued. "_I look at you_," Tessa met Jem's eyes in the crowd. "_I see my protector. You protect me from the things I do not see."_ Tessa launched into the pre-chorus, her voice building as she went.

"_Where would I be? Without you? Without you? Where would I be? Without you, you, you?"_ And the crowd joined in as she sung the chorus. "_The darkness comes, the blackness reigns. Yet you were my light, you were shining so brightly. I can't see the end, I'm lost in myself, yet you were there and it was alright. Where would I be without you? Where would I be without you?"_

_"Where would I be… without you?"_ Tessa sung, the last note fading away.

Silence. 1… 2… 3… and the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles as they recognized the voice of their favourite radio host.

"I would like to thank someone, incredibly important," Tessa said. "One of my amazing friends – who was always there," Tessa announced. Tessa eyed Cecily, standing in the front row of people. She smiled and nodded, understanding who it was. "James Carstairs," Tessa said. The crowd erupted into cheers. "Jem?" Tessa asked.

But Jem did not come forward. Tessa scanned the crowd quickly, checking the back row where Jem had been standing only moments before.

But Jem was not there. In his place was the hat he had worn, lying on the ground alone.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN.**

**THE PARTY DOESN'T STOP IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**TWENTY REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

**JEM'S POINT OF VIEW!**


	25. Music

Jem shouldn't have slacked off. He just _shouldn't_ have slacked off! While staring at Tessa on stage, he was ambushed by the girl he had been _suppose_ to look out for.

Tatiana Lightwood. She had drugged him with something – Jem didn't even know (which made him feel even worse).

Jem wasn't surprised it was Tatiana. He should have seen the signs! The craziness that emanated from her, her obsession with Will and hatred for Tessa.

But Jem was oblivious. He was stupid. Other people could have guessed Tatiana in two seconds flat, yet it took Jem _several months_ to figure that out.

Jem was gagged and tied up in the music room – and how ironic. They were initially going to trap the girl by luring her out with Will and Tessa, because an insane, psychotic and jealous teenage girl _probably_ would follow.

Now Jem was the one, tied up like a lamb ready for slaughter. The ropes were tied tightly around his body and wrists – leaving red marks in his skin. This was high school. This was a safe place. These things weren't suppose to happen, yet they do. The worst pain that Jem should have felt was maybe a sports injury, or a broken heart.

In this world, no one was suppose to slaughtered or murdered. No one.

Jem wondered what his friends would have done in his place. Will and Cecily would have struggled and shouted for help – they would have done something. Maybe found a way to escape and knock Tatiana's lights out.

Tessa would have patiently waited, freeing herself from her bonds probably, and waiting for the right moment to escape.

And what was Jem doing? Sitting there and contemplating his situation. In a way, it was a rational thing to do. Jem's head was calm and clear – good for ideas. But he had no idea to act upon and that in itself was a big problem.

But with the watchful eye of Tatiana on him, could he have done anything?

Tatiana stood in a flirty cerulean blue peplum dress. Clearly, she went all out for Will. A flash of pity sparked in Jem's body, but it was quickly chased away by anger. This was the girl who almost got Will killed, who wanted to kill both Tessa, Cecily and… himself.

A flash of silver was spotted in Tatiana's hand. Like her brothers, Tatiana seemed to be skilled with fighting and weaponry. Most Shadowhunters are demanded of that – to be in impeccable physique. But what Will said was right. Often, Shadowhunters only got together to throw exquisite parties. That was why Jem's parents rarely went anymore, though they were still seen as part of the Shadowhunters.

Jem knew Will and Tessa would come soon. Tatiana had texted them a moment ago – to come alone and bring no one else… or else, Jem would fall into that knife. And it would be twisted in his heart as the blood poured out of his body, as his heart spluttered and failed.

Tatiana wanted to make sure that Will and Tessa witnessed it, for crossing her. Perhaps this was the night of Jem's death, but Jem couldn't help but feel the horrible feeling of unfairness. Will hadn't gotten a job yet. Or entered university. Jem hadn't married the woman he loved. If he just died that night, that meant his life had only amounted to a short seventeen years. And that wasn't nearly enough.

Now that he was held at Death's point, he wondered what other people felt. Those people who had their death penciled on a calendar. Those ones who never knew. Those ones who knew they were going to die sooner or later and was afraid it would be sooner.

Jem had never thought much about death. He lived in a safe, concealed world. A world without things like this. As Tatiana twirled the blade with her fingers and tapped her foot impatiently for his friends to come, Jem prayed to whatever that was up in the sky. _Please don't let Will or Tessa come._

But of course, they both bursted through the door, eyes wild and hands raised in self defense. Tessa's dress was ripped so that the long skirt no longer hung, but ripped to her knees – probably because it hindered her running. The gym to the music room was a rather long walk – run for Will and Tessa, though. They both looked disheveled and while Tessa's hair was falling out of place, Will's hair stuck up in tufts.

And Jem was feeling unsure of what to feel. Relieved that they were there to save him? Scared because Tatiana had the advantage of a weapon. Want to smack himself because _they were there and not in safety?_ All three, basically.

But no, his friends just had to save the day.

"You absolute idiots!" Jem had to shout. "What are you doing!? Get out!" Jem shouted at them.

Will looked at him in disbelief. "So what? So that you can Tatiana can make out while you're bound in ropes and she's cutting you? No thanks."

Tatiana sighed happily behind Will and Tessa. Jem had no idea how she got there but Tatiana slammed the door behind them, locking it. Will swore loudly. "We're idiots, aren't we, Tess?"

"The biggest," Tessa agreed, sighing.

"Now shut up and go to your _friend_," Tatiana ordered. She said friend like it was a dirty word.

Will and Tessa unknotted Jem as quickly as they could, though they struggled slightly with the tight bond. Tatiana stared on bored while they did so. Soon, Jem was standing up next to Tessa and Will, hands out and ready to defend Tessa.

"What are you doing?" Tessa asked when Will and Jem assumed a defensive position in front of her.

"What are we doing?" Will asked, once again using the disbelieving tone he had used only minutes before. "Defending you! Duh! You don't know how to fight!"

"I can defend myself, thank you very much," Tessa said, struggling to push through Will and Jem.

"Nice try, Tess," Will scoffed.

"Will you stop squabbling?" Tatiana said, putting her hands on her hips. "You're arguing while you're going to die. Can you believe that? You're lucky I'm just not attacking now. You sound like absolute psychos, you know?"

"Look who's talking," Will scoffed. Jem wished he hadn't said that. Tatiana rushed forward with the knife, though Will kicked at her, aiming to kick the knife out of her hand, though he was unsuccessful. Tatiana backed out of range as fast as a cobra, with the skill that could only be possessed by a Shadowhunter.

"You aren't the only one that knows how to fight, Will," Tatiana said. "You are a fool if you think you can beat me so easily. I want to ask you something. All of you," Tatiana said, glancing at all of them. "Why do you think I'm crazy?"

"Because you…" Will started.

"Shut up, William," Jem hissed.

"Whatever, James. She needs to know. You stalk us," Will said, keeping his blue eyes on Tatiana at all times. "You want to kill us. You have an obsession with me, though I don't blame you for the last one," Will said arrogantly.

"Why Tessa though?" Tatiana asked curiously, as if they were just making conversation over tea. Admittedly, her tone was calm, unlike Will's anger filled one.

"Why not?" Will retorted.

"This isn't about me," Tessa interrupted.

"Shut up, girl," Tatiana hissed. "Enough from you. My knife throwing skill is just as good as my fighting. So I would appreciate it if you shut the heck up."

"Hey," Will started, about to shout at Tatiana, but Jem put a hand on his arm.

"Tessa do you realize you're breaking the brotherly bond between Jem and Will?" Tatiana asked quietly, her green gaze on Tessa. Jem looked at Tessa from the corner of his eye. She looked guilty, miserable and even looked like she wanted to give up. Jem frowned. "You tear apart their bond for what? For a play toy? Jem is moving to Oxford next year, instead of graduating with us. You know Jem. He would have chosen to stay here and go to Oxford or university at the same year as us. So why choose to leave us so soon?" Tatiana sneered.

"No… Jem?" Tessa asked, her confused gray eyes on Jem. Jem wanted to cry under her innocent, puzzled gray eyes. It was true. All of it.

"Did you know that Will had punched his mirror and had bled because of you?" Tatiana asked. Now Tessa's gaze flickered to Will. "Did you know that Will and Jem had drifted apart slowly over the past several months because of _you_," Tatiana hissed. "Cecily has never felt more alone because of _you_. Everyone revolves around Tessa. Cecily is lucky to have Gabriel – or else she probably wouldn't have made it through. You Tessa, are poison to the people around you. You do not know the effect you have on them and that is your downfall. You don't understand that every action you make has a result to it. You can't go back and change it, Tessa," Tatiana hissed. "I'm doing everyone a favour. Sure, I have an obsession with William Herondale. But no one realized that I'm just doing him a favour."

Tessa kept her steely gray eyes on Tatiana. Jem noticed Tessa had hardened her emotions and now she looked strong – strong, brave and beautiful. Jem knew it was selfish, but in that moment, Jem loved her even more. One glance at Will made Jem realize that Will was feeling identical to him.

"Look at your play things now, Tessa. They're practically drooling over you," Tatiana smirked. Jem quickly masked his emotions. "But Tessa. The reason for your death is because you hinder everyone. You slow people down. You may think I'm just killing you so that there's a clear path to Will, but that's not true. I'm doing it so that everyone will have a clear path. Jessamine could finally stop feeling too guilty and live on her life. Did you know that she talks to this random online person – which is me by the way – and vents her problem. She feels so guilty and she wants to make things right so badly. Once you're gone, she'll let it go. Seeing you is reliving every horrible memory.

Cecily – one glance at her and you can see she feels neglected. Gabriel is there for her, but one day, Cecily will turn against you.

Will and Jem – you both have lives to live and a future to have. You have each other – a friendship that's irreplaceable. What's going to happen when you have a girl, a wedge in between you. Whoever Tessa dumps and leaves behind will slowly drift away from his brother. You both know it's true. Jem has already met defeat, Tessa," Tatiana said. Her green eyes bored into Tessa's and though Tatiana wasn't even looking at Jem, he shivered from the intensity of her glowing green eyes. "He's going to leave for Oxford. Are you happy now? You made them separate."

Tessa's lip quivered. "Enough!" she yelled. "That is enough, Tatiana," Tessa said, eyes narrowing. "Killing me off is not the right way to do _anything_," she said defiantly.

Tatiana glared at Tessa. "How about this, Tessa," Tatiana said, clapping her hands. "I offer you a proposition." Tessa listened on with interest now. "We engage each other in a fight. Whoever knocks their opponent out wins and leaves safely. If not…" Tatiana only grinned evilly.

"Tessa don't…" Will started.

"I accept," Tessa said solemnly.

"Tessa! Are you insane?" Will asked incredulously. "She can take you down in a snap of her fingers. Tessa ignored him.

"No weapons?" Tessa asked. Tatiana held her knife an arms length away from her and dropped it.

"No weapons," Tatiana agreed, then Tatiana aimed a right hook at Tessa's face. Tessa ducked just in time, but it was clear who had the better training and proper balance. Tatiana kept going, hit after hit, while Tessa just ducked, stumbling several times. Her ducks always left her in an awkward position, leaving her open to take down. And Tatiana always got in a kick or punch then. Tessa would bite her lip, but not cry out.

"Tessa, don't do this," Will asked desperately as Tessa aimed a weak punch for Tatiana's face. Tatiana caught it easily.

"Are you so weak girl?" Tatiana sneered. "Then again, you've always had Cecily, Jem and Will to defend you."

Tatiana got in a well placed punch at Tessa's face. Tessa's right eye was now swollen and red, and her lip was bleeding. Will had finally had enough, Jem could see. Will surged forward, holding Tatiana's two arms behind her back. "Cheater!" Tatiana hollered, trying to break out of Will's grip.

Jem held onto Tessa, setting her down in a nearby chair. "I'm so weak," Tessa said miserably.

Jem shushed her gently. "You just need some practice," Jem said reassuringly.

"Jem," Will said, gasping out several words. "Help…" But it was too late. Tatiana elbowed Will's face and gut and he immediately let go.

Tatiana snatched up the knife and threw it at Tessa. Will restrained her before she could do anything else. Unfortunately, her aim was flawless and it flew to an already dazed Tessa.

Jem fell to the floor.

He had ran to intercept the blade, and it ended up piercing his stomach. His white dress shirt was rapidly turning red, and he could hear screams a distance away. Pain flooded his body as he shut his eyes, placing a hand on his deep wound to stop the blood to no avail.

"Brother," Will gasped. The knife was wrenched out of his skin and Jem cried out in pain. Above him, Jem could see the blurred faces of his brother and the girl he loved.

"Take care of her, Will," Jem said weakly. "I love you both," he smiled.

And Jem's eyes closed, as he sank into black – a welcoming, painless bliss for James Carstairs.

In the distance, Jem could hear the soft sound of playing violins, a soothing sound for him. They were playing a mournful song, as if playing at his funeral. Jem smiled in his mind.

Music was so beautiful. Music described the essence of life, of love, of death. Now music was playing. Jem was dying, was he? But with music playing and his numbness made it alright. He could still see the warm faces of Will and Tessa, could hear the sound of music and could feel no pain.

Perhaps this was better. And Jem let everything fade from him.

**IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**SOO SORRY**

**but i had this science showcase thing and i was just so tired and beach volleyball and it was just eugh.**

**sorry.**

**ANYWAYS. DUN DUN DUN. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER.**

**I just LOVE cliffhangers. (Not when they're done to me, but i like writing them)**

**WOOO! And PLEEASE don't send me more reviews of: UPDATE SOON! I get it. Honestly. I get it. I just need to find the time to. **

**It's either have crappy chapters or decent ones that take a little longer. SO please be patient! **


	26. Always and Forever

Will screamed and kicked, fighting to enter the surgery room. "I need to see him," Will begged, struggling out of the arms of the two doctors holding him back. "I need to see him!" Will screamed. His brother was possibly dead and they were refusing to let him in.

Tatiana was under lock and key – but that wasn't the problem here. Will couldn't care less about Tatiana – but his brother was dying. Defeated, Will collapsed onto the tiled floor of the hospital, tears streaming down his face. His brother… his James. Will's heart felt like it was going to burst. He swore, kicking at the wall again. Will buried his head in his hands, sobbing for his brother.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. Will looked up to see the gray eyes of Tessa, who were glassy from tears. Tessa knelt next to Will, pulling him into an embrace. And they sat together, hugging and crying on the floor – waiting for a boy they both loved.

There was a hole in Will's heart. He had lost his sister and now his best friend. The pain and emptiness of it all threatened to tear Will apart from the inside out. There was no true words to describe it. There were no words to voice what Will was feeling and even if there were, Will doubted anyone would want to hear it.

Tessa and Will's tears puddled onto the floor as they sat together, embracing tightly as if that would hold them together. Jem was an important part of their lives and to think of him as gone…

Will began to reminisce of Jem. When he would calm him down after Ella's death. Where Will lacked, Jem filled. Jem was always the better one – the calmer, the kinder and the smarter brother. But Will was not jealous of him. Jem deserved it all – all of it. Jem would put aside his own needs for Will. Whatever Will asked of Jem, he would do it, even if it meant taking a bit of his own self apart. Jem loved deeply, just like Will did.

But now, to think of Jem as _gone_, could he do it? No. He couldn't. Jem was a light in this dark world. He couldn't just be dead.

But Will thought wryly, _human lives were so easy to snuff out._ From a blade, a handgun, a piece of rope – humans were weak. There was no magic to save James Carstairs. Will could only pray to the Angel Raziel that Jem would be alright.

Jem was the light to balance Will's darkness… what would Will do without his other half? Will felt empty. Disconnected from the world. As if nothing could make him feel better.

Then a doctor came out of the surgery room, covered in blood. Jem's blood. Will shot up immediately, followed by Tessa. "Are you James Carstairs' family?" the doctor asked.

Will didn't even hesitate when he replied, "Yes."

"The knife punctured his liver," the doctor said sadly. Will took in a sharp breath. "And Mr. Carstairs is currently very weak. He has maybe an hour left to live, though I would think he would like to spend it with his family."

"His parents are in China right now," Will said with horror. Mr. and Mrs. Carstairs wouldn't get one last glimpse of their son.

"I'll bring him to hospital room 169," the doctor said. "Please meet us there."

Tessa and Will left then, both still crying. Will's heart was going to burst – he knew it to be so. How can someone so good just die? The moment Will entered the room, he kicked the hospital bed.

"WHY?" he shouted at the ceiling. "Jem can't die," he shook his head. Will collapsed onto the floor, shaking his head. "He can't die," he chanted. "He just can't." Will screamed – in agony, in loss, in pain. "You can't take someone so good," Will begged. "Please."

He could feel Tessa's crying eyes stare at him and Will whirled around, crushing Tessa against his chest. "We have to save him. We have to help him," Will pleaded maddeningly. His voice bordered onto hysteria. Tessa wrapped her arms around him and Will calmed down – but only slightly.

"Will," was all she whispered and Will immediately deflated. Will buried his face in her hair, soaking her shirt with his salty tears.

"He's not suppose to die. Jem is too good to die. He was suppose to go to Oxford and… and he was suppose to get married with the woman he loved. He was suppose to grow old and wrinkly and we were going to play cards while watching our grandchildren. JEM PROMISED ME!" Will shouted. "He can't break his promise."

The same doctor wheeled Jem in, depositing him on the bed. Jem looked sickly pale – his face drained of colour. Tessa and Will surged forward, Tessa holding his right hand and Will holding his left.

"You liar," Will accused immediately. "You promised me," Will sobbed.

Jem smiled weakly. "And I shall keep it. My body may die, but my spirit won't. I'll stay, Will," Jem said.

"It's all my fault, isn't it?" Tessa said, bringing Jem's hand to her cheek. "I caused this."

"Tessa you couldn't have known," Jem said, shaking his head. His voice was weak and faint and it sounded as if…

"We're the ones that should be comforting you James, not the other way around," Will said. "You give too much, James. And that is why we love you, but it is your fatal flaw."

"Tell me you wouldn't have stopped the knife from killing Tessa then, William," Jem said wisely. "Would you have not blocked it? If roles were reversed…"

Will was silent. "I don't know what to say," Tessa said quietly. "I'm forever in your debt, James," she promised. "Just please, don't leave us," she said, a tear silently falling.

"Death is a part of life, Tessa. In the next life, I'll meet you both again," Jem promised.

"Stop making your promises, James!" Will bellowed. Tessa winced, though Jem remained calm. "I've had enough! You can't dump us here and leave. You can't do this to us! You can't…"

"My brother," Jem whispered. "Tessa… You both are the most important people in my life, you know? I've had a wonderful life and I don't need anymore. You are not in my debt because what I did tonight was repaying _my_ debt to you. Will," Jem said, his silver eyes shining. Their light had not diminished. "Take care of Tessa. Love each other. Be there for each other. I do not want this to separate you both. Tessa," this time Jem looked to her. "_Wo ai ni, _Tessa._ Ni yi ding bu ke yi wang ji,"_ Jem said and he took something out of his bloody suit pocket, pressing it into Tessa's shaking hands. Jem's eyes started to close. _I love you, Tessa. You must never forget. _

Panic filled Will. "Jem wake up," Will said. Will shook Jem's lifeless arm. "Jem wake up," Will said, crying again. "James Carstairs, wake up right now!" Will screamed. Tessa screamed at Jem, along with Will. But James Carstairs would not wake up. He would not stir. Never again.

If you looked closely at James Carstairs' face, you would see a tear, trickling down on his cheek, but a slight smile, gracing his lips. He looked beautiful, like an angel put to rest.

"No, no, no," Will pleaded. "Please, please, please," Will begged over Jem's body.

Tessa's head rested on Jem's chest that no longer rose and fell, her tears falling onto his corpse.

"James," Will said. "Can you hear me?" Will asked quietly, as if Jem had just fallen asleep. "In the next life, my brother. I love you, James Carstairs. You, who had been there for me always. Always and forever. Farewell."

Tessa looked up to Jem and pressed a kiss to Jem's lips. It was bittersweet, Will thought as he watched. "I want you to know, James," Tessa started. "That I _did_ love you and I still do. I promise I won't forget you or your love, always and forever."

All fell silent in hospital room 169. Except for the sobbing coming from William Herondale and Theresa Gray.

Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon and Sophie bursted through the door, looking at the image before them. Tessa was holding onto one of Jem's hands, as was Will. Will and Tessa were holding hands as well. They were connected, Tessa, Will and Jem – always and forever.


	27. Guardian Angel

_Here lies the grave of James Carstairs – a friend, a son and a brother. A man who died protecting another person. James died with bravery and honour._

A lot of graves usually don't have the cause of death written on the tombstone, but Will felt it was right to engrave it on there. Jem would have wanted it there. He was a light and open person.

Will could still remember his funeral, held five years before. That's right. William Herondale was twenty-two years old now – running his family business with his sister. And where was Tessa?

In New York. She had left after the funeral, leaving London to go to her aunt. Will understood of course, but it hurt. She had left. Leaving Will to deal with his demons alone.

The funeral was a somber occasion – like most funerals were. Will tried not to cry. He tried to be brave – just like Jem was, but he found himself crumbling. Tears, silent tears, slid down his cheeks. He had a feeling James was watching over him, smiling at him and giving all the comfort he could give. Even after death, Will knew that Jem would give all he had to help him.

…

_"James Carstairs. He was my brother_,"_ Will had said. "He was a man, not a boy, but a man who gave everything he had to others. Jem sacrificed all that he had for me, for his friends, for his family. But he never once complained. Personal loyalty was his flaw. His only one flaw. After he had given so much of himself to others, he had nothing left for himself._

_ But Jem always put on a brave face. He never backed down," Will said. By this point, tears were flooding his eyes. Will shut them, blinking the salty water away. "During funerals, what would happen is that you would say nice things about the one who died and you would put the coffin six feet under. Well, I'm changing it up," Will announced. "Screw you, James!" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

_ Gasps sounded in the chapel, yet everyone remained silent. Tessa, who was sitting in the front row gave Will a knowing, sad smile. "You absolute, idiotic moron! And I would say even worse if we weren't in a church," Will screamed at the top of his lungs to the ceiling. Somehow, Will knew that Jem was smiling. This was Will's way of saying: _I love you.

_ "Why, James? You could have had a happy life. A wonderful girlfriend, maybe even wife," Will said, looking at Tessa. "A nice home. Me, the godfather of your children, of course," Will smirked. He continued to stare at the ceiling as he spoke. "You promised me that you would be with me when we grew old with our wives and children and grandchildren. You said that we would be old and wrinkly and playing poker while we watched our children play."_

_ Will's voice broke. His crying blue eyes became dazed, lost even. But his empty gaze sent chills over the crowd as he stared at the people gathered again. "You promised," Will whispered. "But I know, you will still be there. Even in death, you give your all," Will smiled wryly. "You're an absolute idiot, you know that, James?" Will asked, as if James was right in front of him. "But I love you anyways, because it is those things, your idiocy and loyalty, that make me love you, my brother. I am not going to say goodbye when I throw my rose into the grave along with your body. Because it is not goodbye. You're still here. Watching over us. You were always our guardian angel." _

…

"Hey, bro," Will said. "Happy birthday," Will grinned. He was taking to a tombstone, but he felt as if Jem was sitting right on it, mirroring his grin. Will could still remember Jem's face – as clear as day, for he stared at the picture of the four of them – Will, Jem, Cecily and Tessa – every day before he left for work.

"You know Rebecca right – that girl from work. My secretary. She practically _glommed_ onto me and was _trying _to kiss me! Can you believe it, James?" Will asked. "Everybody thinks hot secretaries are cool and whatever, but honestly? Eww. And I learned that she was actually _thirty-four_. Talk about desperate!" Will cried. He could imagine Jem's smirk and light laugh. "I know what you're going to say. That I'm completely and utterly irresistible and it's totally my fault," Will chuckled. "Or that I'm a psychopath but let's go with the former."

"I brought beer, Jem," Will said, lifting up two beer cans. He placed one on the tombstone and popped open his. Raising his can, he declared, "To hot secretaries – that actually aren't hot but cover themselves with an inch of makeup."

He took a swig of his beer and belched. "How much do you want to bet that you can't beat me?" Will challenged. It was pathetic, maybe, to talk to a dead person, but it was how Will coped.

"I place ten dollars on Jem," a new voice said. Will whirled around to see a woman, wearing a white pea coat with gray Uggs.

"Tessa," Will breathed.

"Jem was born in the winter," Tessa stated. "But he was always so warm," she smiled sadly.

Will grimaced. "You're back," he said simply.

Tessa smiled up at Will. Her hair had grown out, falling into darker tresses than before. "I'm back," Tessa said.

"For good?" Will asked hopefully.

Tessa only smiled slightly. "Nope," she said, grinning. Will's heart sank, frowning immediately. His heart was breaking all over again. "I'm going wherever you go."

Will looked up again, staring at the girl – now woman – that he had loved and still did and always will. The girl that Jem and Will both loved.

"I…" Will was shocked speechless.

"You hear that Jem?" Tessa asked, peering at Jem's tombstone. "I just shocked William Herondale into silence. That's number twenty-seven on my bucket list."

"You have a bucket list?" Will asked.

Tessa nodded. "After Jem… left," Tessa said – Will noticed she didn't say _died_, and he flashed back to his speech during Jem's funeral, "I started a bucket list. Human lives are short. And Jem made me see that. These past couple years – I finished most of it."

_That_ was what she had been doing. "I went to Paris and stood on the top of the Eiffel Tower," Tessa said. "I visited every continent there was. I rode a rollercoaster and…"

"Really, Tess? A rollercoaster?" Will laughed.

"They're scary," Tessa defended. Will raised his hands in mock surrender. "There's just one thing I'm missing."

"What?" Will asked.

"To walk down the aisle, dressed in white and to meet the man I love at the altar. To say our vows and live happily ever after."

Will was stunned. And silent. "James. I just did it again. Double check on twenty-seven," Tessa grinned.

"Is that your subtle way of asking to marry me?" Will smirked.

"I guess so."

Will was surprised. Again. "But… we just met again. After _five _years."

"Distance and time does not diminish love, Will," Tessa said gently.

_Love._ Tessa said it. _Love._ The L word. But to Will, love was no longer _that_ word. He now used it all the time. For his sister. For Jem. For his mother and even sometimes his father – who had laid off a bit.

For Tessa. "Don't I need to um… court you or something?" Will asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Then Tessa began laughing. "Court me? What are we in? 1894?"

Will scowled. "But I'm doing this properly later," Will said.

"Whatever. We can go to Vegas if we wanted to," Tessa laughed. "All that matters is you, me and Jem."

Tessa once again eyed Jem's tombstone. "You brought me to this milestone, James. And I thank you – so much. Happy birthday," she said quietly.

Tessa and Will spent more time at the grave of their best friend, James Carstairs, laughing happily. Will hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"We should go, Will. It's getting late," Tessa said, standing up. Will checked his phone. It _was_ late. Almost nine. Will nodded, taking Tessa's hand and lacing their fingers together. Will dropped a quick kiss onto Tessa's lips before walking away with her, the beer can still on Jem's tombstone.

As they continued to walk, Will looked behind him.

And there Jem was. But now he had silver hair and silver eyes – looking more ethereal than ever. He was dressed all in white and wings, beautiful and breathtaking wings billowed out from behind him. In one hand was the beer can and Jem took a swig of it.

_Take care of her for me_, angel Jem mouthed. _Take care, my brother._

And Jem disappeared – along with the beer can.

Will smiled. He _was_ a guardian angel. _Jem_ was Sydney Carton - the one who sacrificed.

_Thank you, Jem. For everything. _

…

Tessa walked down the aisle – old friends surrounding her, standing as the blushing bride entered. Tessa was clutching her brother, Nathaniel Gray's arm, as they walked.

Jessamine and Cecily were walking in front of her. Her bridesmaids. Cecily had married Gabriel Lightwood. Jessamine with… _her brother._ But somehow Tessa wasn't surprised. Jessamine always seemed to have a crush on him. Sophie and Gideon had married long before and now it was Tessa's turn.

And there Will was, dashing in his suit, in fine black and white.

Tessa was indeed dressed in white – in a corseted Victorian lace dress. It was the same dress Tessa wore to the Halloween evening so long ago. This time, there was no masks. Everything was revealed. Her love for Will, his love for her – and the love everyone shared.

They said their vows. They kissed. They were bound.

It was that simple.

But Tessa and Will were bound long before that. But they were only a third of a soul. The last third belonged to Jem Carstairs, who was still there and always watching.

Several years later, when little James Herondale with his baby sister, Lucie, began running around the large backyard, James pointed to the sky.

"Do you see that, Lucie?" James asked in his cute five year old voice.

"What?" Lucie asked, straining to see what James was pointing at.

"I see wings."

**In the end, it was Jem's story. :)**

**OMGEES. IT'S DONE.**

**IT'S. FREAKING. DONE.**

**AAAAHHH.**

**can you believe this? Secrets, Literature and Sydney Carton is done.**

**And we had made it to FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS. AND SOO MANY FAVOURITE AND FOLLOWS AND GAAH. WE DID IT! WOO! **

**Some of you may be unsatisfied because of the ending. I mean the wedding was fairly rushed - but it wasn't suppose to be ALL ABOUT TESSA AND WILL.**

**i made the last chapter about Jem, cuz he deserves it. **

**AND THIS CONCLUDES SLSC. byeees!**


End file.
